A Whole New Light
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [COMPLETE] [REMAKE] 'Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama-sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu.' Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun!GS. DLDR. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama-sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu.

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Kismis. Hwang Minhyun menyadari, sebenarnya makanan yang tampangnya buruk sekali.

"Jinyoung, please."

"Aku suka begini, Mom, menyisakan yang paling enak di akhir."

Minhyun menggeleng-geleng dan mendesah, mengalah. Ibunya mendengar desahan itu saat masuk ke dapur yang disinari cahaya matahari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa keningmu berkerut begitu, Minhyun?" Tiffany langsung berjalan ke poci kopi dan menuangkan segelas untuk diri sendiri.

"Cucumu memilah kismis dari sereal gandumnya dan menjajarkan mereka di tepian mangkok."

"Kreatif sekali!"

Minhyun mengerling tajam ke arah ibunya, kemudian menatap genangan susu di meja yang diteteskan kismis-kismis salah tempat itu.

"Aku mencoba memperbaiki tingkah lakunya, Ibu, bukan memuji kreativitasnya."

"Kau bangun di sisi tempat tidur yang salah ya? Lagi?" Jeda di antara dua pertanyaan ini bukan tak disengaja. Itu merupakan cara halus Tiffany Hwang untuk mengatakan bahwa suasana hati masam anak perempuannya terjadi berulang kali dalam frekuensi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Minhyun pura-pura tidak menyadari sindiran itu selagi mengelap tumpahan susu dengan lap piring.

"Makan roti panggangmu, Jinyoung."

"Bolehkah aku membawa rotinya ke ruang santai dan memakannya sambil menonton Sesame Street?"

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang berbeda itu diucapkan bersamaan.

"Ibu, kau kan tahu aku sudah bilang kepadanya—"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Minhyun. Berdua saja."

Tiffany membantu Jinyoung yang berusia empat tahun turun dari kursinya dan membungkus irisan roti panggang kayu manis dengan serbet.

"Makannya jangan berantakan, ya." Dia menepuk bagian bokong piama anak itu selagi menggiringnya melewati pintu, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi anak perempuannya.

Akan tetapi, Minhyun langsung memberondong ibunya. "Ibu, kau harus menghentikan segala campur tanganmu selagi aku berusaha mendisiplinkan Jinyoung."

"Masalahnya bukan itu."

Tiffany, ramping, menarik, dan segar setelah mandi pagi, berusaha menasihati anak perempuannya di meja sarapan. Minhyun tidak ingin mendengar kuliah tentang pengasuhan yang akan disampaikan itu, tapi dia bisa mencium gelagatnya sama seperti dia bisa mencium aroma kopi yang sudah mendidih.

Dia melirik arloji sambil lalu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat."

"Duduk."

"Aku tak ingin memulai hari dengan berdebat."

"Duduk," ulang Tiffany tenang. Minhyun menghempaskan diri ke kursi.

"Mau kopi lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau berubah, Minhyun," Tiffany langsung membuka percakapan begitu dia duduk di seberang putrinya dengan segelas kopi baru. "Kau tegang, cepat naik darah, sedikit-sedikit kesal, tidak sabar menghadapi Jinyoung. Kalau aku tidak tahu, mungkin ku pikir kau sedang hamil."

Minhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tak usah repot-repot berpikir begitu."

"Ke mana selera humormu? Kau ada masalah apa akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tak ada masalah."

"Baiklah, ku beri tahu kau, ya."

"Aku sudah tahu Ibu bakal bilang begitu."

"Jangan sok pintar denganku," tegur Tiffany, menggoyang-goyangkan satu jari di depan Minhyun.

"Ibu, jangan ulang pembicaraan itu pagi ini. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Memangnya apa yang akan ku katakan?"

"Aku tidak menjalani kehidupan seimbang. Jonghyun sudah dua tahun meninggal, tapi aku masih hidup, masih muda, dengan bertahun-tahun kehidupan yang masih terbentang. Bahwa aku memiliki pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dan hebat melakukannya, tapi pekerjaan bukanlah segalanya. Bahwa aku harus berusaha tertarik pada hal-hal lain di luar itu dan menjalin pertemanan baru. Bahwa aku harus pergi bersenang-senang, bergaul dengan orang-orang seusiaku, bergabung dengan klub orangtua tunggal." Dia tersenyum sedih ke arah ibunya. "Benar, 'kan? Aku hafal diluar kepala."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melakukan beberapa hal yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Karena itu keinginanmu. Bukan aku."

Tiffany melipat lengannya di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku ingin…"

Apa? Minhyun mencari-cari penjelasan atas kemuraman hatinya. Elemen yang hilang dalam hidupnya tidak mudah untuk dijabarkan. Jika tahu apa yang hilang, mungkin sudah dia isi kekosongan itu sejak lama. Selama berbulan-bulan dia merasa seakan bergerak dalam ruang hampa.

Jinyoung bukan lagi bayi yang membutuhkan perawatan terus-menerus. Dia merasa tak berguna di kantor. Sejak pindah ke rumah mereka setelah kematian ayah Minhyun, Tiffany menangani sebagian besar pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kepala rumah tangga resmi adalah Minhyun, tapi jabatan itu tidak berpengaruh besar.

Tak ada satupun hal dalam kehidupannya yang menimbulkan rasa puas atau keberhasilan. Kemudaan dan vitalitasnya diperas kemonotonan hidup.

"Aku ingin sesuatu terjadi," akhirnya dia berkata. "Sesuatu yang akan mengguncang segala hal, menjungkirbalikkan hidupku."

"Hati-hati dengan harapanmu," dengan lembut Tiffany menasehati Minhyun.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kematian Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba jelas mengguncang kehidupanmu."

Minhyun seketika itu juga bangkit dari kursi. "Itu kejam sekali."

Dia menyambar tas tangan, tas kantor, dan kunci-kunci, lalu menyentak pintu belakang sampai terbuka.

"Ucapanku mungkin memang kejam, Minhyun-ah. Aku tak bermaksud tidak simpatik. Tapi jika ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, kau tak bisa duduk-duduk saja dan berharap roda nasib berputar dengan sendirinya. Kau juga harus berusaha mengubah dirimu sendiri."

Minhyun tidak membalas ucapan ibunya. "North Central pasti macet sekali karena aku berangkat begitu terlambat. Tolong beritahu Jinyoung, aku akan meneleponnya saat istirahat makan siang." Dipersenjatai kedongkolan yang dia anggap berhak dia rasakan, Minhyun pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Aku tahu aku bilang begitu, Jack, tapi itu kan kemarin. Siapa sangka mereka akan mengumumkannya kepada publik sebelum—"

Kang Daniel memberi tanda kepada asistennya untuk menuangkan secangkir kopi lagi. Tugas wanita asisten itu bukan untuk sekadar mengerjakan urusan administrasi. Yoon Jisung merupakan sekretaris, asisten, ibu dan sahabat—tergantung situasinya. Dan dia bisa menjalankan semua peran itu dengan luar biasa.

"Aku tahu itu tugasku, Jack, tapi kau belum kehilangan—" Selagi kliennya terus marah-marah, Daniel meletakkan gagang telepon ke dada. "Ada telepon lain yang masuk?" Dia bertanya kepada Jisung, yang sekarang sedang menyiram tanaman yang menghiasi kantor eksekutif lantai dua belas milik Kang Daniel.

"Hanya dari dokter gigimu."

"Dia mau apa? Aku baru saja ketemu dia, minggu lalu."

"He-eh. Dia melihat hasil rontgen gigimu dan katanya ada dua gigi yang harus ditambal."

"Bagus, bagus." Daniel menghela napas panjang. "Punya berita lainnya? Kau yakin Micell belum menelepon?"

"Yakin." Jisung memasukkan kembali gembor tembaga itu ke lemari di bawah bar kecil.

"Well, jika dia menelepon, sela saja aku," pesan Daniel, mengedip penuh makna. "Apa pun yang terjadi."

Wanita itu berdecak tak setuju sembari meninggalkan kantor.

Daniel kembali meletakkan gagang telepon ke telinga. Kliennya masih memaki-maki bursa saham yang tak bisa diprediksi.

"Jack, tenang dulu. Itu bukan saham yang berjodoh denganmu, itu saja. Biarkan aku memikirkan sesuatu yang kreatif dulu, nanti kuhubungi kau lagi sebelum bursa tutup hari ini. Aku punya banyak kelinci dalam topi sulapku. Aku yakin bisa menarik satu keluar untukmu."

Setelah menutup telepon, Daniel beranjak dari kursi kulit merahnya, memperhatikan layar TV, yang terus-terus menayangkan saluran bursa saham, dan memungut bola basket kecil. Dia melemparkannya ke-ring yang dipasang di balik pintu kantornya. Luput.

Tak heran; dia jarang berlatih. Minggu ini seperti neraka, tak sekalipun dia sempat pergi ke gym, padahal biasanya rutin dia lakukan setiap hari. Sore ini, janjinya kepada diri sendiri, sebelum bertemu Micell, dia akan menggenjot tubuhnya, berlatih keras. Tubuhnya harus prima untuk akhir minggu ini.

Informasi yang bergerak melintas di sepertiga bagian bawah layar semakin lama semakin membuatnya tertekan. Dia masih mencoba memutuskan apa bentuk kelinci yang dia janjikan kepada Jackson untuk ditarik keluar tadi, dan dengan malas-malasan melemparkan panah dart ke target di seberang ruangan, ketika Jisung menghubungi interkomnya.

"Micell?" tanya Daniel penuh harap.

"Bukan, kencan makan siangmu baru saja batal."

"Sial. Perempuan tua itu punya banyak sekali uang," gumamnya.

"Aku jadwal ulang ke Rabu depan. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tapi aku bergantung pada portofolionya yang tebal untuk mendapatkan keuntungan minggu ini."

"Kau ingin kedai sandwich di bawah mengirimkan sesuatu untuk makan siang?"

"Sapi panggang setengah matang, rotinya whole wheat. Monster Jerman-nya yang banyak."

Daniel menelepon beberapa kali, tapi tidak bisa melimpahkan modal Jackson ke saham lain. Dia menelepon Jackson, berjanji kepada kliennya yang tidak bahagia, dia akan mengurus masalah ini pagi-pagi sekali pada hari Senin.

Saat telepon berbunyi lagi, dia langsung menyambarnya. "Ya?"

"Sapi panggangnya sudah habis," ujar Jisung.

"Ah, sial! Aku tidak akan makan siang saja kalau begitu."

Selagi membanting telepon ke tempatnya, Daniel bertanya pada empat dinding yang dipernis hitam, "Apakah hari ini akan berakhir?"

.

.

"Hai. Ke mana saja kau, jarang kelihatan?"

Semangat Minhyun yang sedang merosot, terbenam semakin dalam saat sang dokter bergabung bersamanya di lift. Selama dua minggu ini dia menghindari dokter itu. Kebanyakan wanita, apa pun status pernikahan mereka, pasti akan menganggap Minhyun gila karena menghindari Dr. Ong Seongwoo. Dokter itu tampan, menarik, dan memiliki salah satu tempat praktik spesialis kandungan paling menguntungkan di Dallas.

Tahun lalu dia membantu lebih banyak persalinan bayi dibandingkan dokter kandungan mana pun di kota itu. Kenyataan paling menarik dibandingkan seluruh kelebihan-kelebihannya adalah, dia lajang dan kaya.

"Hai Ong." Minhyun tersenyum kepada pria itu, tapi mengambil satu langkah mundur hati-hati. Pria itu berdiri begitu dekat, orang akan beranggapan lift itu penuh, padahal sebenarnya hanya mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Menghindariku dengan sengaja?" tanya Seongwoo, menusuk langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Aku sibuk sekali."

"Terlalu sibuk untuk membalas teleponku?"

"Seperti kataku barusan," dia mengulangi dengan agak kesal, "akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk." Dia takkan pernah menyakiti orang lain dengan menghancurkan hati mereka.

Tapi dengan Dr. Masters, bukan itu permasalahannya. Paling hanya ego pria itu yang memar-memar. Akan tetapi, egonya itu memiliki kemampuan pulih dengan cepat.

Tak terintimidasi, sang dokter bertanya, "Mau makan malam?"

Bermanuver mengitari ajakan itu, Minhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Eh, Seongwoo, kau sudah lihat laporan referensi yang ku kirim? Catherine?"

"Aku menemuinya kemarin."

"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya sebagai pasien walaupun dia tak bisa membayar. Aku bisa saja memintanya ke klinik gratis, tapi aku khawatir ada komplikasi dalam kehamilannya."

"Menurut catatan medis, dia sudah dua kali aborsi."

"Ya, betul."

Dengan sedih, Minhyun menggeleng memikirkan ketidakberuntungan gadis tujuh belas tahun belum menikah yang berkonsultasi kepadanya itu.

"Dia menginginkan bayi ini dan akan memberikannya untuk diadopsi."

"Dan kau ingin dia mendapatkan perawatan terbaik."

Seongwoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, memerangkap Minhyun di pojokan lift. "Tapi membantu persalinan bayi sehat bukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan dengan baik, Min."

Dr. Ong Seongwoo memang sangat percaya diri. "Well, kita sudah sampai."

Saat pintu bergeser terbuka, Minhyun berjalan menyamping melewati pria itu dan melangkah keluar lift.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dr. Ong menahannya, menyambar lengan Minhyun dan menariknya ke samping, ke luar jalur sibuk lantai dasar rumah sakit ibu-anak itu.

Departemen Minhyun berurusan dengan wanita-wanita yang ingin berkonsultasi mengenai kehamilan yang tak di inginkan.

Dia memang baru menggunakan ijazah master bidang psikologinya setelah menjadi janda. Dia menikah segera setelah lulus kuliah, mengandung Jinyoung tak lama setelahnya. Beberapa bulan setelah Jonghyun meninggal, semua orang mendorongnya untuk menerima pekerjaan di klinik, tapi karena merasa tidak layak, dia melakukannya dengan agak terpaksa.

Staf rumah sakit dan para pekerja sosial yang mereferensikan klien kepadanya sangat senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia sendiri merasa tidak kompeten. Kebanyakan kasus yang dia tangani membuatnya merasa tertekan dan tidak mampu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Seongwoo mengingatkan Minhyun.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tentang makan malam?" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang disempurnakan dokter gigi kosmetik.

"Malam ini? Oh, malam ini aku tidak bisa, Seongwoo. Aku meninggalkan rumah buru-buru pagi ini tanpa sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama Jinyoung. Aku berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu bersamanya nanti malam."

"Besok malam?"

"Besok hari apa? Jumat ya? Well, aku belum tahu, Seongwoo. Kupikir-pikir dulu ya. Aku—"

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Pria itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Minhyun dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah dua kali berkencan. Semua berjalan dengan baik, kemudian kau mulai mengulur-ulurku."

Minhyun berusaha membela diri, mengibaskan rambut sebahunya dari wajah. "Aku tak melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu, kencanlah lagi bersamaku."

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku pikir-pikir dulu."

"Sudah berminggu-minggu kau punya kesempatan memikirkannya."

"Dan aku masih belum bisa memutuskan!" Minhyun balas menyentak.

Melingkari lengan Minhyun dengan belaian tangan yang lembut, Seongwoo mengubah taktik. "Minhyun, dengar, kita sudah dewasa, 'kan? Seharusnya kita bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Semestinya kita pergi kencan bersama, menikmati kedekatan satu sama lain—"

"Tidur bersama?"

Kelopak mata pria itu turun malas-malasan. "Kedengarannya menarik."

Dia mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat staf perawat rumah sakit, dan banyak pasiennya, berdebar.

Minhyun menarik lengannya dari pegangan Seongwoo. "Selamat malam, Seongwoo."

"Itu masalahnya, ya?" tanya Seongwoo, mengimbangi langkah Minhyun. "Seks."

"Seks apa?"

"Dalam kasus kita, ketiadaannya. Kau takut menghadapinya."

"Tidak juga."

"Kau bahkan tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Aku membicarakan seks sepanjang hari."

Menjaga suaranya tetap rendah, Seongwoo terus menempel Minhyun bahkan sampai wanita itu keluar gedung dan mengarah ke tempat parkir.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya, tapi jika urusannya pribadi, kau tak bisa menanganinya."

"Aku sudah bilang, selamat malam."

"Ayolah, Min." Seongwoo meraih lengan Minhyun lagi, tapi wanita itu mengibaskannya sampai lepas.

"Lihat, kan? Baru disentuh saja kau sudah gugup!" Seongwoo meneriakinya selagi Minhyun bergegas ke mobil. "Jika kau tak bisa bermaksud menjual, jangan pasang iklan!"

Begitu keluar dari tempat parkir, tangan Minhyun sudah tak gemetaran, tapi dia masih kewalahan. Ego dokter itu luar biasa besar dan tak tertahankan. Berani-beraninya dia membiarkan beberapa kencan makan malam mereka berkembang sampai ke tempat tidur?

Saat berhenti di lampu merah yang menyala lama di salah satu persimpangan kota yang terkenal padat, Minhyun merebahkan kepala di kedua punggung tangannya yang mencengkeram kemudi. Mungkin Seongwoo benar. Mungkin dia memang tegang mengenai hubungan seks. Hormon-hormonnya yang sehat tidak ikut mati bersama Jonghyun, tapi dia juga tak merasa nyaman memuaskan kebutuhannya dengan pria mana pun yang tersedia.

Apa yang seorang janda baik-baik —yang memiliki satu anak dan hidup di zaman ketika orang-orang melakukan seks yang aman—harus lakukan dengan dorongan hasratnya ketika objek gairahnya tak lagi ada? Pertanyaan sulit. Terlalu sulit untuk dipikirkan petang ini.

Hari ini dimulai dengan tidak begitu baik saat sarapan, dan dari sana kondisinya menurun dengan tajam. Yang benar-benar dia butuhkan adalah melepaskan beban kepada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan dengan telinga yang sepenuhnya objektif.

Tanpa memedulikan kegusaran pengendara lain, ketika akhirnya lampu merah berganti hijau, Minhyun berpindah jalur dan alih-alih lurus, dia berbelok ke kiri.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, selamat bersenang- senang di akhir minggu yang panjang ini," kata Jisung kepada Daniel saat pria itu keluar kantor.

"Rencananya begitu. Besok pesawatnya berangkat pagi. Jangan pulang tepat jam lima. Mulai akhir minggumu lebih awal."

"Terima kasih. Akan kulakukan."

Lift yang membawa Daniel dalam hening ke tempat parkir basement merupakan lift berteknologi canggih seperti semua bagian gedung yang menjadi kantor perusahaan pialang sahamnya. Dia bertukar sapa dengan para profesional muda lain yang akan mengakhiri hari.

Di antara mereka ada wanita pengacara dengan kaki sejenjang rusa dan mata seperti rubah. Mereka sudah saling pandang selama berbulan-bulan. Dia pikir minggu depan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak. Dia bisa melatih rubah untuk jadi licik. Yakin akan sukses dengan pengacara berkaki jenjang itu.

Daniel bersiul saat meninggalkan lift dan mendekati mobil sport-nya. Senyumnya berangsur pudar saat melihat ada amplop diselipkan di wiper kaca depan. Bahkan sebelum membuka dan membaca surat singkat di dalamnya, dia sudah punya firasat takkan menyukai isinya. Dia benar. Dinding-dinding beton tempat parkir menggemakan teriakan kekesalannya.

"Bagus," gumam Daniel sembari menyelinap ke balik kemudi dan menyalakan mobil. "Bagus sekali."

Matahari nyaris terbenam begitu dia tiba di gedung apartemennya yang menjulang di Turtle Creek. Sesuai janji, dia mampir ke gym dan melampiaskan kefrustasiannya sepanjang hari ke peralatan-peralatan kebutuhan Nautilus dan lapangan basket.

Menepi ke pintu masuk gedung parkir, tempat seorang petugas valet berseragam melangkah maju untuk mengambil alih mobilnya dan memarkirkannya untuk worth, dia memperhatikan seorang wanita menarik yang berdiri di trotoar, bersandar di mobil.

Saat melihatnya, wanita itu tersenyum dan melambai. Daniel balas melambai, mengambil tas gym dari jok penumpang dan memberi tip kepada petugas valet, kemudian berlari kecil melintasi rerumputan ke tempat wanita itu memarkir mobil.

"Ya ampun, senang sekali melihatmu." Dia menarik wanita itu dan memberinya pelukan erat. Hwang Minhyun merebahkan kepala ke bahu Daniel dan balas memeluk. "Aku juga."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Author Note** :

Ini adalah hasil remake atau edited dari novelnya **Sandra Brown** dengan judul yang sama. Aku cuma ganti nama aja, dan nambahin beberapa hal ke dalam ff ini. Dan kalau kalian nanya, kenapa nama tempatnya nggak diubah? Karena ya begitu, aku terlalu malas buat cari tempat-tempat di KorSel yang vibenya sama kaya di novel ini. Dan juga, pengen aja buat ff dengan tema western. (Meskipun sekarang masih ngeremake, tapi doain biar authornya bisa bikin sendiri nanti.)

Dan maaf, aku belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yg lain, lagi mentok ide soalnya. Tapi nanti dilanjut kok.

Ini awalnya emang mau dibuat jadi OngHwang. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih cocok buat NielHwang (Dan aku emang udah jadi shipper mereka).

Btw, ada yg udah pernah baca novel ini 'kan? Ku suka banget ceritanya hehe xD. Makanya ku remake.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya~

Mau bash atau flame juga boleh kok.

See you next chap!

 **9 September 2017**

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New Light

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

Cast :

Main :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

Support :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

Genre :

Romance, Drama.

Lenght :

12 Chapter

Rated :

M

Summary :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu.

Warning :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat.

.

.

 **Chapter** **2**

.

.

Daniel merangkul bahu Minhyun. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah ke pintu masuk gedung yang menakjubkan dan bergaya itu.

Minhyun tersenyum ke arah penjaga pintu saat Daniel menggiringnya lewat dan mengintari kolam air mancur di lobi atrium.

"Aku sudah nyaris menyerah," ujar Minhyun.

"Untung tidak. Lama menunggu?"

"Sekitar sejam. Kau mampir untuk minum- minum dulu?"

"Tidak, aku pergi ke gym sepulang kantor."

Di lift, mereka bersandar di dinding berseberangan dan saling tersenyum. Wanita itu menatap celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan Daniel dengan kritis. "Gym ya? Ku harap kau tidak mengenakan pakaian semacam itu ke kantor Kang dan Kim. Jika demikian, aku akan merasa terdorong untuk mengkritik."

"Jika kau hanya datang untuk mencari-cari kesalahan, sebaiknya pergi lagi saja. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan hari yang ku alami."

"Sama denganku. Aku datang untuk meminjam gelas anggur."

"Ku rasa aku bisa mencarikanmu satu." Sambil memberi Minhyun cengiran lebar, Daniel membiarkan wanita itu keluar lift lebih dulu dan berjalan melintasi koridor ke arah kondominiumnya di lantai dua puluh ini.

Di pintu, Minhyun berbalik menghadap pria itu. "Yakin tidak ada wanita yang menunggumu di dalam, berendam di air sabun sampai sedagu dan punya maksud khusus?"

"Kau pikir moralku sebegitu bejatnya?" Daniel pura-pura terhina selagi membuka kunci pintu dan mendorong Minhyun masuk.

"Hei, wanita-wanita cukup umur yang telanjang, pergi sana!" Dia berseru ke ruangan kosong. "Nuraniku ada disini!"

"Aduh, jangan sampai. Menjadi nuranimu merupakan pekerjaan yang tak ada akhirnya dan tak dihargai." Minhyun menjatuhkan tas tangan ke meja depan. "Nyaris sama tak dihargainya dengan pekerjaanku saat ini."

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Daniel menangkupkan tangan di telinga. "Catatan kekecewaan profesional?"

"Kekecewaan, menghasihani diri sendiri, dan putus asa."

Satu alis hitam melengkung terangkat "Kurasa kau butuh dua gelas anggur."

"Gelasnya kecil saja. Aku harus menyetir pulang."

"Aku ambilkan anggurnya, kita ketemu di teras, ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Daniel bergabung bersama Minhyun di teras. Wanita itu bersandar di susunan balkon, menatap kaki langit di pusat kota, beberapa kilometer jauhnya, tapi masih tampak cukup dekat untuk di raih dan disentuh.

Matahari yang sedang terbenam, di sebelah kanan Minhyun, terpantul di kaca pencakar langit yang merupakan bangunan terkenal di Dallas dan menjadi penghormatan bagi dunia arsiktetur akhir abad ke-20. Petang itu terasa sejuk, menandai awal musim gugur. Langitnya cerah, ungu bergairah di sebelah timur dan merah membara di barat.

Pemandangan spektakuler itu merupakan salah satu alasan Minhyun mendorong Daniel membeli kondominium ini beberapa tahun lalu. Jonghyun dulu berkata ini akan menjadi investasi tanpa resiko. Sementara Minhyun lebih memikirkan sisi estetikanya.

Daniel menyodorkan segelas zinfandel. Selagi mengambilnya, Minhyun berkata, "Setiap kali berada di teras ini aku pasti memikirkan Jonghyun."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Daniel duduk di kursi patio, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki, dan memeriksa lecet di bantalan kaki, yang tergesek-gesek saat berlatih tadi.

"Ku rasa karena dia bersulang untukmu di tempat ini pada hari kau pindah ke sini, ingat? Kita membuka sebotol sampanye—"

"Sampanye hangat."

"Dan berdoa untukmu dan kesehatanmu di rumah barumu ini."

"Kau menyebut tempat ini istana kenikmatan, bukan rumah." Daniel mengingatkan, memiringkan botol birnya ke arah Minhyun. "Dan setelah minum sampanye, kau dan Jonghyun pergi, meninggalkanku di kondominium penuh peti berisi barang dan serutan kayu."

Tersenyum mengingat memori yang indah itu, Minhyun bersandar di kursi malas berlapis bantal. Setelah meletakkan gelas di meja kecil, dia merentangkan lengan ke atas kepala. Sebelum Daniel datang ke teras, Minhyun melepaskan jas setelannya, menarik keluar blus, dan menendang lepas sepatunya.

Merasa lebih rileks dibandingkan dengan yang dia rasakan selama beberapa hari terakhir, dengan senyum lesu dia berkata, "Seharusnya kau sudah tidak ingat kami menelantarkanmu waktu itu."

"Kau bercanda, ya? Aku bahkan masih ingan alasan yang kau berikan."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih memberi Jinyoung ASI dan sudah saatnya kau pulang."

"Alasan yang benar."

"Dicari-cari," sindir Daniel, "Dan tak bisa didebat. Kau bilang sesuatu tentang bocor. Itu membuatku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin itu menimbulkan konsekuensi mengerikan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku kan pria lajang yang bodoh. Setiap kali memikirkan payudara, aku membayangkan konteks yang sama sekali berbeda."

Tertawa kecil, Minhyun menyesap anggurnya. "Bagaimana kabar bisnis saham?"

"Payah. Tiga minggu terakhir ini bursa merosot. Aku khawatir bakal berakibat buruk pada laporan keuanganmu juga."

"Aku memercayaimu."

Dalam surat wasiatnya, Jonghyun memberi Minhyun persentase bersih perusahaannya. Minhyun mendapatkan laporan bulanan dan mendepositokan dividennya ke tabungan untuk Jinyoung.

"Seharusnya aku makan siang dengan seorang lady yang portofolionya sedang ku incar," cerita Daniel pada Minhyun.

"Lady, ya?"

"Sudah berumur, Minhyun."

"Tiga puluh lima, maksudnya?" Tanya Minhyun dengan manis.

"Bukan, delapan puluh lima tepatnya. Kami punya janji temu di restoran kecil khusus minum teh di Highland Park. Tahu 'kan, jenis tempat yang semua pelanggan tetapnya berambut biru dan mengenakan sarung tangan putih."

"Para prianya juga?"

"Singkat cerita," lanjut Daniel, mengerutkan dahi mendengar kelakar Minhyun yang buruk, "Dia menelepon dan membatalkan janji."

"Aku ikut menyesal."

"Cukup dengan masalahku, bagaimana denganmu?" Daniel menekuk lutut dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku kehabisan anggur."

Sambil menggumamkan kejengkelan kepada wanita itu, Daniel mengambil gelas Minhyun dan menghilang ke ruang duduk. Lampu-lampu menyala secara otomatis, berkat pengatur waktu. Lewat dinding-dinding kaca, Minhyun bisa melihat pria itu menuangkan segelas anggur lagi untuknya. Bukan yang mereknya biasa-biasa saja, tapi anggur tua.

Daniel sangat menghargai kualitas karena dia selalu mendapatkan yang seperti itu, tumbuh besar sebagai anak tunggal orangtua yang kaya raya. Setelah kematian mereka, dia mewarisi sejumlah uang yang sangat besar. Bagi Daniel, Kang and Kim meresprentasikan tantangan untuk memperoleh kesuksesan, bukan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan.

Kondominiumnya ini bergaya kontemporer, dihiasi perabotan yang mewah dan sempurna. Daniel pernah memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang hanya karena wanita itu meninggalkan bungkus permen favoritnya di asbak. Lucu sebenarnya, pikir Minhyun. Karena Daniel tidak merokok, dan tak mengizinkan orang lain merokok, jadi pada dasarnya tak pernah ada apa pun di asbak tersebut.

Daniel sangat rewel mengenai rumahnya, pakaiannya, dan terutama wanita-wanitanya. Dia selalu menemukan hal yang salah dari semua wanita yang dia kencani. Terlalu tinggi. Terlalu pendek. Terlalu kurus. Terlalu gemuk. Terlalu pendiam. Terlalu ambisius. Terlalu malas. Terlalu cantik. Terlalu biasa. Terlalu manis. Terlalu menyebalkan. Jonghyun selalu mengusiknya tentang seberapa sering dia mencampakkan wanita, tapi dengan cara penuh kasih sayang yang hanya bisa diucapkan teman baik yang sudah menikah.

"Oke, kau sudah mendapatkan anggurmu," kata Daniel, menyerahkan ke Minhyun ketika dia sudah kembali ke teras, "Dan aku sudah punya bir baru, jadi ada masalah apa? Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?"

"Aku tak tahu, Daniel"

"Ayolah."

"Tidak, serius. Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa anak baptisku membuatmu kewalahan?"

"Selain punya kebiasaan makan yang aneh, dia—"

"Kebiasaan makan yang aneh?"

"Dia mengatur kismis-kismis…" Minhyun menyugar rambutnya yang warnanya berubah menjadi sewarna karamel gara-gara cahaya senja. "Abaikan itu. Masalahnya bukanlah Jinyoung. Dialah satu- satunya sumber kebahagiaanku."

"Masalah dengan Tiffany? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku akan menikahi wanita itu saat ini juga jika dia mau menerimaku."

"Kang Daniel, kau pembohong tak bermoral. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki minat terhadap wanita mana pun yang usia atau tingkat kecerdasannya lebih besar dari ukuran payudaranya."

"Itu serangan kedua yang kau lemparkan kepadaku malam ini. Hentikan, atau aku harus bertindak kasar."

"Lakukan saja. Aku tahan menerimanya."

"Oke, ingat ya, kau sendiri yang memintanya," Daniel memperingatkan Minhyun. "Jika kau tak bisa akur dengan ibumu, aku yakin kesalahannya ada di pihakmu. Wanita itu orang suci."

"Aku akan mengakui bahwa pertengkaran- pertengkaran kecil kami kebanyakan merupakan kesalahanku," ujar Minhyun dengan lelah. "Aku yang mengusulkan dia pindah bersamaku dan Jinyoung ketika Dad meninggal, dan aku tidak menyesal mengajaknya. Jinyoung bisa tinggal di rumah alih-alih di tempat penitipan anak. Kami sesama janda yang membantu satu sama lain mengusir kesepian. Aku ingin beranggapan telah mendukung dia selama satu setengah tahun sejak Dad pergi, sama seperti dia mendukung aku ketika aku kehilangan Jonghyun."

"Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi dia selalu merecokiku, Niel."

"Merecoki?"

"Menyuruhku keluar dan melibatkan diri dalam sesuatu selain pekerjaan."

"Memang seharusnya kau melakukan itu."

"Jangan mulai."

Daniel meletakkan botol bir di meja dan meraih tangan Minhyun. Menariknya sampai duduk tegak, lalu Daniel duduk di belakang Minhyun di kursi malas itu, meletakkan masing-masing kaki di masing-masing sisi. Bokong Minhyun di antara kedua pahanya.

"Angkat ini." Pria itu meraup rambut Minhyun dan menyingkirkannya dari leher. "Jika ada yang membutuhkan pijatan di leher, orang itu adalah kau."

"Hmm, trims," gumam Minhyun ketika jemari kuat Daniel mulai memijati otot- ototnya yang tegang.

"Nah, Min—"

"O-ow. Setiap kali memulai pembicaraan dengan 'Nah, Min,' kau pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin aku dengar."

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini karena tahu Jonghyun pasti ingin aku mengatakannya."

"Aku tahu pasti ada udang di balik pijatan leher."

"Diam dan dengarkan. Teman baikmu mau bicara. Jelas-jelas kau datang kemari karena ingin minta saran, dan kau akan mendapatkannya." Daniel menarik napas panjang sebelum mengutarakannya.

"Tiffany-ssi benar. Kau membutuhkan kegiatan lain. Aku tahu betapa kau mencintai Jonghyun. Aku juga mencintainya. Dia sahabat dan partner bisnis terbaik yang bisa diharapkan semua pria. Dia takkan tergantikan."

Daniel berkonsentrasi memijat bahu Minhyun selama beberapa saat, melemaskan kekakuan dengan pijatannya. "Kau tak pernah menyangka pada suatu sore dia akan meninggal saat berkendara pulang dari tempat kerja. Kau menerimanya dengan sulit. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkanmu atas itu?

"Tapi, Minhyun, Sayang," bisik Daniel, meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Minhyun dan berbicara langsung ke telinganya, "Kejadiannya sudah dua tahun lalu. Kau bahkan belum tiga puluh tahun. Kau harus melanjutkan hidup."

"Aku menyadari itu, Niel. Di hatiku akan selalu ada sedikit rasa nyeri setiap kali memikirkan apa yang telah kami jalani dan apa yang takkan pernah kami alami bersama, tapi aku sudah menerima apa yang menimpa Jonghyun. Hidupku yang terasa tidak jelas dan tak memuaskan."

"Ku pikir kau menyukai pekerjaanmu. Jonghyun meninggalkanmu dengan jaminan finansial yang baik, kau bahkan tak perlu bekerja sama sekali. Bukannya kau pernah bilang bahwa konseling yang kau lakukan itu pekerjaan atas dasar cinta?"

"Kedengarannya sangat tak penting."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Wanita-wanita bermasalah datang kepadamu untuk meminta bantuan dan kau memberikannya kepada mereka."

"Betulkah? Kemarin aku melakukan konseling dengan gadis yang hamil untuk ketiga kalinya. Tiga kali, padahal umurnya baru tujuh belas!" Seru Minhyun. "Dia tidak melakukan nasihat apa pun yang kuberikan kepadanya. Dia bisa menggunakan alat KB dengan gratis, tapi tak mau memanfaatkannya. Rasanya aku berbicara pada tembok."

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri atas tindakannya. Nasihatmu sudah jelas, entah dia mau menerimanya atau tidak."

"Secara rasional. Baru-baru ini ada gadis lima belas tahun yang memutuskan menyerahkan bayinya untuk diadopsi. Tapi dia enggan pergi ke sekolah selagi hamil karena dia anggota cheerleader. Dia lebih memilih drop-out dari sekolah daripada tidak populer lagi. Satu lagi menangis hampir satu jam hari ini karena takut ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah jika tahu dirinya hamil, tapi dia ingin mempertahankan bayi itu. Itu kasus-kasus yang muncul begitu saja dalam benakku. Aku bisa bercerita semalam suntuk.

"Dan apa yang ku lakukan untuk mereka? Aku duduk di sana, di balik mejaku yang aman, menyodorkan tisu dan kata-kata basi, mengatakan kepada mereka aku memahami masalah mereka, padahal aku tak mungkin paham karena aku cukup beruntung tidak memiliki masalah-masalah seperti mereka. Aku merasa seperti menipu."

"Kau merasa seperti itu karena kau bukan penipu."

Minhyun menoleh ke balik bahu. "Apa itu seharusnya terdengar masuk akal?"

"Sangat masuk akal. Jika kau tidak memikirkan masalah mereka dengan hatimu, kau akan menjadi seperti salah satu peramal Gipsi kayu dalam kotak kaca, yang akan meramalkan masa depan asal kau memberinya 25 sen. Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa lebih baik untuk sementara, kemudian membiarkan mereka pergi."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Daniel mengecup ringan tengkuk Minhyun dan mulai menekankan jempolnya menuruni punggung wanita itu. "Pekerjaan mungkin dijadikan alasan yang kau berikan atas kegelisahan yang kau rasakan, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa inti masalahnya bukan itu."

"Apa kita kembali ke masalah keluar dan bergaul?"

"Ya."

"Saatnya pulang."

"Enak saja." Daniel menahan bahu Minhyun dan menarik wanita itu ke dadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintamu?"

"Lebih panas daripada pistol."

"Lega mendengarnya."

Minhyun tertawa, merebahkan kepala ke dada Daniel yang bidang dan hanya tertutup sebagian kaus tanpa lengan.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku punya penggemar."

"Aku tak heran. Siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Dia ginekolog."

"Masa? Dulu aku bercita-cita jadi ginekolog."

Minhyun menyikut perut Daniel. "Dasar cabul."

Di tengah-tengah erangan kesakitan, Daniel berkata, "Ceritakan tentang dia."

"Dia tampan, menarik, dan kaya. Benar-benar pujaan wanita."

"Hmm. Aku terkesan. Sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya?"

"Kami berkencan beberapa kali. Akhir-akhir ini sih tidak lagi, tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tampan, menarik, dan kaya."

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang omongannya tidak masuk akal?"

Minhyun bertanya, "Apa yang seorang ginekolog tampan, menarik, dan kaya inginkan dariku?"

"Padahal dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang bernafsu ingin jadi kekasihnya."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Minhyun bangkit dari kursi malas dan berbalik menghadap Daniel.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan keras-keras apa yang kau pikirkan." Pria itu berusaha memasang ekspresi tak berdosa sebisa mungkin, kendati cengiran jail menarik- narik sudut bibirnya. Mata coklat berkilat milik pria itu yang sangat percaya diri, tatapannya mendesak. "Percayalah."

"Kau benar," ujar Minhyun datar. "Tepat itulah yang aku pikirkan. Dia hanya mengincarku karena aku salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang belum dia dapatkan."

"Yah, jika kau menyukainya, biarkan dia mendapatkanmu." Daniel mengambil posisi relaks yang sama dengan yang tadi Minhyun ambil, bersandar di kursi malas, merentangkan lengan berototnya ke atas kepala.

"Maksudmu…?"

"Ya. Mudah. Lakukan saja."

"Aku tak bisa, Daniel." Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan lembut dan bersungguh-sungguh, Minhyun berpaling memandang horizon lagi, sekarang

menyala terang karena langit sudah gelap.

"Sepertinya terlalu di sengaja dan jasmaniah untuk tidur bersama pria yang pada dasarnya orang asing hanya demi seks. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah bersamaku adalah Jonghyun."

"Aku tahu."

Minhyun berbalik dan memberi pria itu tatapan penasaran.

"Ingat," kata Daniel, "Ketika ketakutan akan AIDS pertama kali dimulai, kau menceramahiku agar aku tak lagi melakukan kencan semalam. Kau bilang kepadaku untuk mencari gadis baik- baik dan menghentikan pertualangan seksualku.

"Dulu aku beragumen tak ada lagi gadis baik-baik yang tersisa. Kau bilang kau gadis baik-baik saat menikah dengan Jonghyun. Aku cukup yakin tak ada seorang pun setelah Jonghyun, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan…" Pria itu mengangkat bahu.

Minhyun memandangi kakinya yang berstoking. "Seongwoo bilang aku terlalu tegang jika berurusan dengan seks."

"Seongwoo?"

"Dokter itu. Dia bilang aku bisa membicarakan seks dengan gadis-gadis yang berkonsultasi kepadaku, tapi tak nyaman dengan seksualitasku sendiri."

"Teknik merayunya harus diperbaiki. Orang brengsek yang bahasanya payah, ya?"

"Aku bercerita sesuai versiku sendiri."

"Well, tapi bagaimana? Apa dia benar?"

Ada sekelebat pertentangan di mata coklat gelap Minhyun. "Seksualitasku sama saja dengan wanita mana pun."

"Bagus. Bilang pada dokter itu, dia salah. Lebih baik lagi, buktikan bahwa dia salah."

"Aku tak bisa, Daniel," kata Minhyun, postur bangganya merosot beberapa tingkat. "Jadi, ku rasa apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Aku tidak nyaman saat berkencan, mengetahui apa yang diharapkan di ujung kencan itu. Gaya bercintaku sudah ketinggalan zaman, tapi aku menganggap diri sendiri hina jika mesti jadi wanita yang menambah deretan takik di tiang tempat tidur seorang egomania."

"Bagaimana jika kau mulai membuat barisan takik di tempat tidurmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan, ya, Niel? Sumber masalahku bukan hanya kurangnya penyaluran seksual. Perasaan tertekan ini takkan berakhir begitu aku bercinta dengan seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar. Ini…"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Minhyun putus asa. "Mungkin rutinitasku. Ketika Jonghyun meninggal, aku dinasihati untuk membangun rutinitas baru. Mungkin aku terjebak dalam rutinitas itu terlalu lama. Aku membutuhkan perubahan, pengalih perhatian, spontanitas dalam hidupku. Aku bilang pada Ibu pagi ini, berharap sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan terjadi, sesuatu yang akan—" dia terdiam saat Daniel bangkit dari kursi malas. "Niel? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku tiba-tiba mendapat ilham," katanya sambil menengok ke belakang dalam perjalanannya masuk ke rumah.

Penasaran, Minhyun mengikuti. Kaki telanjangnya terbenam di permadani bulu domba yang membentang menjadi pulau sewarna gading mewah di lantai kayu.

Daniel membuka risleting tas olahraganya dan mengeluarkan jas, yang dia gulung dan jejalkan begitu saja ketika pulang dari pusat kebugaran. Dia mencari-cari di saku jas sampai menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Dia kembali ke Minhyun, menepukkan amplop lecek ke telapak tangan satunya. "Obat yang menyembuhkan segala penyakitmu ada di sini, di amplop ini, nona kecil."

Daniel mengulurkan amplop itu. Sambil memandang pria itu dengan tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa Daniel sudah menyeberangi garis batas kegilaan. Minhyun meraih amplop dan mengeluarkan selembar kecil kertas merah muda.

"Daniel sayang," Minhyun membacakan surat itu keras-keras, "Maaf sekali aku tak bisa ikut. Ada masalah yang harus diurus. Aku jelaskan minggu depan. Peluk dan cium, Michella. M. S. Akhir minggu kemarin sangat luar biasa. Aku bergetar penuh ekstase setiap kali memikirkan—"

Daniel menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Minhyun, meremasnya. "Bukan yang itu."

"Baru saja aku mau masuk bagian yang menarik."

"Bagaimana jika kau lihat ada apa lagi di dalamnya?" Daniel meminta dengan nada kesal.

Di amplop itu ada logo agen perjalanan. Di dalamnya ada dua tiket pulang-pergi ke Acapulco, Meksiko. Minhyun mendongak menatap Daniel dengan bingung. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya ampun, kau bodoh ya? Cek tanggalnya."

"Tanggal hari ini."

"Betul. Jam keberangkatan, sepuluh malam." Daniel meremas bahu Minhyun dengan kedua tangan dan, dengan senyum lebar, mengumumkan, "Dan kau dan aku akan berangkat."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

1.) Hubungan NielHwang emang sahabat. Harusnya ditulis di summary, tapi aku terlalu males ngeditnya lagi. Cerita ini emang alurnya lambat, jadi harap bersabar.

2.) Hanya akan diupdate hari Sabtu/Minggu. Menyesuaikan kondisi hati /alah.

See you next chap!

 **17** **September** **2017**

 **Panda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat.

.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

.

.

"Be-berangkat?" Minhyun tergagap. "Maksudmu aku? Kita? Bersama?"

"Kau. Kita. Bersama. Kau dan aku, pergi bersenang-senang pada akhir minggu, hal yang sangat kita butuhkan."

"Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Nyaris. Itulah alasannya aku membutuhkan liburan akhir pekan ini teramat sangat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Michael?"

"Michell. Seperti isi suratnya, sesuatu terjadi pada saat-saat terakhir dan dia tak bisa berangkat. Aku baru tahu tadi saat pulang kantor. Aku marah, membayangkan akhir pekan ini akan kandas." Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Kemudian kau datang dan menyelamatkan akhir mingguku."

Sambil menggandeng tangan Minhyun, Daniel menariknya melintasi ruangan ke arah telepon.

"Telepon Tiffany dan minta dia mengepak kopermu." Pria itu mengecek arloji. "Kita harus mampir di rumahmu dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Boarding pass sudah ada, jadi kita tak perlu mengantre di loket tiket. Kita bisa langsung ke gerbang pemberangkatan. Kurasa kita bisa sampai tepat waktu jika siap-siap sekarang." Daniel berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Well, ayo telepon."

Daniel belum sadar bahwa Minhyun memegangi gagang telepon yang pria itu sodorkan, tapi bukannya memencet nomor, Minhyun malah menatap Daniel, melongo. "Daniel, apa kau gila? Aku tak bisa ke Acapulco akhir minggu ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada jutaan alasan."

"Sebut satu."

"Kerja."

"Mereka bisa mengatasi masalah-masalah itu untuk sehari. Besok Tiffany bisa menelepon kantormu dan bilang kau sakit dan baru masuk lagi Senin nanti."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?"

"Siapa? Tiffany?" Daniel mengangkat bahu, kebingungannya tampak jelas. "Bilang saja kau akan ke Acapulco bersamaku."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Benar-benar terganggu dengan kebodohan Daniel, Minhyun membanting gagang telepon ke tempatnya. "Dia ibuku. Dia akan berpikir—"

"Apa?"

Minhyun menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya. "Kau mungkin terbiasa pergi mendadak ke lokasi eksotis untuk liburan singkat, tapi aku tidak. Ibuku juga tidak terbiasa melihatku melakukan hal yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Dengar Minhyun, kau akan membantuku."

"Membantumu?" tanya Minhyun skeptis.

"Tiket itu hadiah dari Michell. Dia membelinya karena ada paket promosi khusus yang ditawarkan agen perjalanan itu. Aku tak bisa menguangkannya. Tiket itu hanya berlaku untuk malam ini, dan pulang Minggu malam. Aku harus menggunakannya, kalau tidak tiketnya hangus, sayang sekali. Apa nuranimu akan membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Minhyun menunjuk Daniel. "Saat kau tersenyum memperdaya seperti itu, Kang Daniel, itu petunjuk yang sangat jelas bahwa kau memiliki rencana busuk."

"Jika kau tak percaya, lihat saja sendiri."

Pria itu mengulurkan kembali tiket-tiket tersebut. Minhyun membaca paragraf yang menjelaskan aturan-aturan perjalanan tersebut; dan paragraf itu mengkonfirmasi apa yang Daniel katakan barusan.

"Aku yakin kau punya daftar gadis-gadis manis yang sangat ingin kauajak berkencan akhir minggu ke Acapulco."

"Tentu saja," balas Daniel lugas, "Tapi tidak dua jam sebelum keberangkatan, dan tidak menggunakan tiket wanita lain. Lagi pula, Minhyun—dan kau pasti mendapati ini sulit dipercaya—aku senang kau yang ikut, karena bersamamu aku tak perlu bermain peran."

"Peran?"

"Pangeran Tampan."

"Lebih pantas Don Juan."

"Terserahlah. Bersamamu, aku bisa menjadi diri sendiri. Tak ada permainan. Tidak ada pura-pura. Aku bisa bersantai dan menjadi hanya aku."

Untuk memberikan penekanan pada penjelasannya, pria itu meremas bahu Minhyun lagi. "Itu yang ku butuhkan akhir minggu ini, relaksasi penuh."

"Lalu kenapa bawa orang tambahan? Gunakan saja satu tiket untuk dirimu sendiri dan korbankan yang satunya lagi."

"Pantainya takkan menyenangkan jika hanya dinikmati sendirian," Daniel merengek. "Siapa yang mau menangkap Frisbee-nya? Siapa yang akan mengoleskan lotion di punggungku?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantumu," ujar Minhyun geli.

"Tapi aku tak ingin membuang-buang energi."

Daniel mengangkat gagang telepon lagi dan, kali ini, memencet sendiri nomor telepon rumah Minhyun. "Ayolah, lakukan sesuatu yang implusif dan tidak seperti apa pun yang biasanya dilakukan janda."

Meletakkan telepon di telinga, Daniel berkata dengan nada malas, "Tiffany, ratu hatiku, apa kabarmu, Sayang?… Yeah, aku juga merindukanmu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Bagaimana dengan bunga-bunga krisanmu? Terakhir kali kita bicara mereka belum mekar… Bagus, bagus. Aku akan segera ke sana dan melihat-lihat mereka. Sebentar, Sayang, ini Minhyun dan dia mau bicara denganmu."

Minhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, mengatakan, "Tidak," tapi Daniel tidak memedulikannya dan mengulurkan gagang telepon, tangannya menangkup bagian mikrofon telepon.

"Daniel, ini sinting."

"Dan itu alasannya kau harus melakukan ini. Spontanitas, ingat?"

Membersut ke wajah Daniel yang berpuas diri, Minhyun menyambar gagang telepon. "Hai. Ibu. Kau sudah mendengar pesan yang kutinggalkan di mesin penjawab?… Bagus, aku tak ingin kau menunda makan malam menunggu kedatanganku… Tidak, tak ada masalah. Aku hanya mampir ke tempat Daniel untuk menyapa dan, well, dia punya gagasan gila bahwa aku harus ikut ke Acapulco bersamanya akhir pekan ini."

Bersiap menunggu ledakan reaksi ibunya, Minhyun menggigit bibir bawah dan menahan napas. Tapi ketika mendengar apa yang ibunya katakan, matanya melirik dan bertemu mata dengan Daniel.

"Kau setuju? Well, aku tidak. Kurasa ini ide yang tak masuk akal."

"Dia lebih cerdas di banding kau," Daniel berkomentar, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengetuk-ngetuk dahi dengan telunjuk.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?… Ya, ku rasa kau bisa menelepon kantor dan bilang aku sakit."

Selagi Minhyun melemparkan berbagai macam keberatan, ibunya menembak semuanya sampai jatuh, seperti sasaran tembak burung dara tanah liat. Daniel memberi tanda dia akan ke kamar tidur untuk berkemas. Ketika Minhyun menutup telepon, Daniel sudah kembali, mengenakan pakaian santai yang cocok untuk melancong ke daerah tropis dan membawa koper kecil.

"Dia pikir ini ide luar biasa, 'kan?"

Dengan ekspresi menderita, Minhyun berbalik menghadap pria itu. "Daniel, aku masih tak yakin dengan ini. Rasanya tidak benar saja. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang?"

"Orang-orang mana?"

"Siapa pun yang tahu."

Daniel memberi Minhyun lirikan paling tajam dan paling lapar. "Maksudmu karena kau janda menggiurkan dan aku memiliki reputasi dengan wanita-wanita?"

"Tepat. Setidaknya bagian tentang reputasimu. Aku harusnya tidak keluar kota bersama bujangan idaman."

"Bagimu aku bukan 'bujangan idaman'. Aku hanya Daniel."

"Tapi orang lain tak tahu itu."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku."

Pria itu mendesahkan napas panjang tidak sabar. "Siapa yang bakal tahu? Jika ada yang bertanya kepadamu, bilang saja kau ke Acapulco bersama sahabat baikmu, yang memang kenyataan sebenarnya. Kita tidak menganggap satu sama lain sebagai makhluk seksual. Kau takkan membatasi diri jika aku wanita, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Well, ini sama saja."

Menatap pria itu dari sudut pandang objektif, Minhyun bergumam, "Tidak juga." Karena, kendati Daniel sahabat baiknya, pria itu juga lelaki yang sangat seksi. Dia benar-benar tampan dan selembut custard beku. Dia ragu orang akan percaya bepergian bersama Daniel. Aman dan bijaksana bagi janda berusia kurang dari 75 tahun mana pun.

"Kita harus bergegas. Sekarang sudah jam delapan lebih."

Selama mereka bercakap-cakap, Daniel sudah mengunci pintu dan jendela-jendela rumah. Yang harus dia lakukan tinggal mengatur sistem alarm selagi mereka keluar dari pintu depan.

Minhyun meraih lengan Daniel saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya. "Sudah terlambat. Pergilah tanpaku. Aku takkan sempat berkemas."

"Aku hanya membawa segini," ujar Daniel seraya mengangkat koper kecilnya. "Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana, dan salah satunya dengan berbelanja. Nah, jangan berdebat lagi. Vamonos, ayo kita pergi." Menepuk bokong Minhyun, pria itu menggiringnya ke arah pintu depan.

.

.

Setelah mampir sebentar di rumah Minhyun untuk mengambil koper kecil yang sudah dikemas Tiffany untuknya, mereka ngebut ke bandara. Minhyun nyaris tak memiliki waktu untuk mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan celana pendek sutra dan blus yang serasi.

Tiffany mengantar mereka, jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot cari parkir dan memakai bus ke terminal keberangkatan. Selagi menunggu panggilan penerbangan, Tiffany berjanji akan menjemput mereka saat pulang Minggu malam nanti.

"Jinyoung, kau baik-baik saja?" Minhyun menangkup dahi anaknya. "Pipinya merah. Mungkin dia demam."

"Dia tidak demam," kata Daniel. Ia menarik Minhyun berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut di depan bocah itu.

"Jika dia merasa panas, itu karena dia senang sekali memainkan satu set pistol-pistolan barunya. Hei, Bung?" Pria itu menangkup dagu Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sibuk memainkan mainan berpeluru enam itu, memutar-mutarkannya di jemari, dan menyelipkannya keluar- masuk sarung pistol di sabuk yang melingkari pinggulnya. Dia menatap ayah baptisnya yang royal dengan sumringah. "Ini keren sekali, Daniel."

"Dan terlalu mahal," tegur Minhyun. "Kau 'kan tahu sebaiknya tidak membeli apa pun di toko oleh-oleh di bandara."

"Jika Daniel ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Jinyoung, jangan mencelanya," kata Tiffany.

Daniel memeluk erat Tiffany dan dengan berisik mencium pipinya. "Aku mencintai wanita ini!" Dia mengumumkan. Tiffany menikmati pertunjukan kasih sayang pria itu.

"Ku rasa mainan baru ini akan membuat Jinyoung sibuk selama aku pergi." Minhyun tak bermaksud ucapannya didengar orang lain, tapi Tiffany mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Jinyoung. Aku akan membuatnya sangat sibuk, dia takkan sadar kau pergi. Jangan memikirkan apa-apa selain bersenang-senang."

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkannya untuk menginap sejak Jonghyun meninggal." Ekspresi wajah Minhyun campuran rasa bersalah dan khawatir, perasaan keibuan yang universal.

"Perpisahan singkat akan baik untuk kalian berdua."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia berpikir aku takkan kembali lagi?"

Daniel merangkul bahu Minhyun. "Coba santai sedikit. Memangnya dia terlihat sedih?"

Bukan hanya tampak tidak sedih ibunya akan pergi, Jinyoung sedang bersenang-senang menembakkan pistol-pistolnya ke semua orang dari balik perlindungan bangku di ruang tunggu.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia masuk pesawat sebelum dia berubah pikiran," usul Tiffany pada Daniel ketika pramugari mengumumkan pesawat sudah siap menerima penumpang.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Sambil menangis, Minhyun memberi Jinyoung ciuman selamat tinggal. Satu-satunya kegelisahan yang anak itu tunjukkan adalah karena dipeluk di depan umum. Jinyoung menggeliat, mencoba lepas dari Minhyun bahkan sebelum Minhyun siap melepaskannya.

.

.

Mata Minhyun masih berkaca-kaca saat Daniel duduk di sebelah tempat duduknya setelah menyimpan barang bawaan mereka di kompartemen di atas kepala mereka.

"Tak boleh ada air mata," kata Daniel tegas.

"Aku janji." Minhyun tersenyum goyah pada Daniel.

"Sudah pasang sabuk pengaman?"

"Sudah, tapi aku harus memeriksakan kepalaku karena membiarkanmu membujukku. Aku akan mengkhawatirkan Jinyoung sepanjang akhir pekan ini."

Selagi pesawat tinggal landas, Daniel berusaha menirukan Groucho Marx, mengibas-ngibaskan cerutu imajiner dan mengangkat-angkat alisnya. "Kau belum pernah bepergian akhir minggu bersamaku, doll."

"Jangan berani-berani mencoba mencandaiku supaya aku bisa melupakan adegan perpisahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku janji takkan menangis, tapi aku tak bilang apa-apa tentang menjadi melankolis."

Tangan Daniel merogoh ke bawah dan tak disangka-sangka menekan lutut Minhyun yang terbuka. "Oh! Stop! Daniel, geli tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Lututmu memang cepat geli."

"Hentikan. Ah!" Minhyun terlonjak beberapa senti di tempat duduknya ketika pria itu menekan lututnya lagi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, berhenti, sekarang juga." Memukul-mukul tangan Daniel supaya menjauh, Minhyun mulai tertawa.

Daniel memeluk wanita itu dan mengusuk lehernya, berbisik, "Kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku Senin nanti. Kita akan mengalami saat-saat yang luar biasa. Tunggu dan lihat saja."

"Bulan madu?"

Daniel mengangkat kepala, tapi lengannya tetap memeluk Minhyun. Mereka berdua mendongak menatap pramugari yang bertanya itu.

"Pasangan bulan madu?" ulang pramugari tersebut. "Banyak penumpang kami yang pasangan bulan madu di penerbangan larut malam semacam ini."

"Eh, bukan," jawab Daniel.

Si pramugari melayangkan pandangannya ke cincin kawin Minhyun, yang belum rela dia lepaskan. "Ah," ujar pramugari dengan senyum ramah, "Kalian pasangan menikah yang masih saling mencintai."

"Kami, well…" Minhyun menjawab kalem. "Kami bukan suami-istri."

"Dia dulunya istri sahabat baikku."

Bibir si pramugari membentuk huruf O. "Oh. Saya mengerti."

Saat wanita itu berlalu, mereka tertawa lepas.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka pikir menyalakan lampu jalan itu buang-buang energi, ya?"

Minhyun melekat di tubuh Daniel saat sopir taksi berbelok di belokan tajam dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat siapa pun ingin menggenggam rosario. Dari yang bisa dia lihat lewat jendela kusam kendaraan rongsok ini, lanskap daerah ini merupakan dinding baru di satu sisi, dan udara kosong di sisi lainnya.

"Bersyukurlah," kata Daniel sambil menggeser sikunya yang menempel di dada Minhyun, menempatkannya di antara payudara wanita itu. "Jika bisa melihat ke luar, kau akan sangat ketakutan."

Mobil itu berguncang-guncang; refleks, Minhyun mencengkeram paha Daniel, berusaha berpegangan. "Kau pernah ke sini?"

"Sekali. Sudah lama. Waktu kami di SMU."

"Kami? Maksudmu Jonghyun dan kau?"

"Yeah."

"Dia tak pernah bilang pernah ke Meksiko bersamamu."

"Benar. Dia memaksaku berjanji untuk tak menceritakan itu kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

Cengiran di wajah Daniel membuat Minhyun menyipitkan mata penuh curiga. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Lelaki akan selalu menjadi lelaki."

Taksi yang berderak-derik itu mengangkut mereka berdua sekaligus enam penumpang lain di bandara. Mereka semua dan barang-barang bawaan mereka dijejalkan ke dalam station wagon antik berdebu itu. Musik tiup mariachi membahana di radio. Permintaan supaya si sopir memelankan volume suara tidak dipedulikan, karena begitu bayaran dinegosiasikan dan diberikan, dengan mudahnya dia melupakan bahasa Inggris.

"Kau merasa terjebak dalam iklan deodeoran, ya?" tanya Daniel pada Minhyun.

Gadis yang duduk di seberang pria itu tertawa geli. Daniel dijadikan sasaran lirikan genit gadis itu dan teman seperjalanannya, yang juga seorang gadis, sejak mereka melihat Daniel di pesawat.

Tak luput dari perhatian Minhyun, mereka beberapa kali pergi ke kamar kecil di bagian belakang pesawat, melewati tempat duduk Minhyun dan Daniel. Sambil lewat, mereka bermain mata dengan Daniel. Salah satu gadis-gadis itu nyaris melindas temannya saat tergesa-gesa ingin duduk di sebelah Daniel saat mereka masuk ke taksi.

"Sesak memang," kata Minhyun dengan nada rendah. "Seperti di kaleng sarden."

"Tapi setidaknya sarden diminyaki dulu sebelum dijejalkan seperti ini."

"Nah, itu gagasan menarik." Komentar itu datang dari gadis yang duduk di sebelah Daniel. Selagi si gadis mengatakan kata-kata itu, dengan sengaja dia melihat ke bawah, ke pangkuan Daniel. Temannya tertawa penuh arti.

Untungnya kedua gadis itu turun paling dulu dalam perjalanan sirkuit hotel itu. "Ku rasa kita kebagian turun terakhir," ujar Daniel penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang tidak terlalu buruk, mereka sudah turun. Pisau cemburu di punggungku mulai terasa mengganggu."

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tolol. Kau tahu mereka ngiler melihat tubuhmu dan memandang rendah diriku."

"Sebenarnya lebih daripada sekadar ngiler," kekeh Daniel. "Payudaranya diselipkan di ketiakku—dan itu bukan tidak disengaja."

"Hei, Daniel, jika kau lebih memilih meninggalkanku di hotel dan mengejar—"

"Jangan konyol."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kau bersenang- senang dan tak merasa terpaksa harus menemaniku."

"Mereka bukan tipeku, oke? Lagi pula, aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mencari romansa akhir minggu ini."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin." Pria itu mendesah lega saat taksi berbelok ke jalan masuk hotel. "Ini hotel kita."

Mereka didampingi masuk ke lobi hotel bernuansa merah muda dan disuguhi minuman merah muda selagi mereka mendaftar ke petugas yang mengenakan seragam merah muda. Minhyun memindahkan kembang sepatu merah muda dari atas gelas dan minum dari sedotan.

"Hmm," gumam Daniel, nyaris menghabiskan minuman di gelas tinggi ramping itu dalam satu tegukan. "Aku tidak sadar ternyata aku haus sekali. Menurutmu dibutuhkan berapa gelas minuman semacam ini untuk bisa merobohkan pria seukuranku?"

"Setengah." Minhyun buru-buru menyingkirkan minumannya ke pinggir. "Satu sedot saja bikin mataku jereng. Mereka benar-benar ingin membuat tamu-tamunya bersenang-senang selagi di sini."

"Senor Kang?*" Seorang pelayan hotel yang ramah muncul di samping mereka. "Lewat sini, por favor*, silakan."

Mereka bertiga melintasi lobi yang udaranya sejuk alami, mengarah ke jalan masuk tempat jip putih-merah muda sedang menunggu. Bawaan mereka yang cuma sedikit sudah dimuat di bagian belakang kendaraan. Daniel membantu Minhyun naik ke kursi depan, kemudian naik ke kursi belakang. Sopir jip memasukan persneling lalu, seperti kuda berdarah murni melesat keluar dari pintu start, melonjak dan menanjak bukit curam.

Dalam perpanduan logat Spanyol dan Inggris pasar, sang sopir sekaligus pelayan menjelaskan bahwa jip ini berfungsi sebagai lift resort, membawa segala hal dari tamu sampai perlengkapan tempat tidur naik-turun sisi pegunungan.

Jalan menanjak berliku yang melewati pegunungan yang dipenuhi tanaman menawarkan pemandangan yang selalu berubah-ubah, pemandangan Teluk Acapulco, pegunungan lainnya, dan kota yang membentang di bawah sana.

"Aku suka tempat ini!" seru Minhyun. "Pemandangannya luar biasa. Oh, Daniel, aku senang kau membujukku ke sini."

Saat mereka tiba di puncak, sopir memarkirkan jip di dataran miring berbahaya. Dia mengambilkan koper dan mengangguk ke arah pondok berplester putih yang di kelilingi pepohonan rimbun. Jalan setapak diterangi obor berkelip.

Tersenyum penuh makna, si pelayan mengajak mereka melewati gerbang besi dan berjalan ke pintu, yang dia putar kuncinya dan dengan penuh gaya dan anggun mengatakan, "Bienvenidos*, selamat datang."

Suite itu besar dan sejuk. Di dalam salah satu pojok ada bar kecil dan tempat kudapan, lalu ada bathtub marmer di pojok lainnya. Area tidur membuka ke teras pribadi dengan pemandangan spektakuler teluk yang disinari cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu pelabuhan yang berkelap-kelip. Di tengah-tengah teras, kolam renang kecil berkilau seperti permata yang indah. Bunga kembang sepatu mekar sebesar piring makan mengapung di permukaan berkilauan itu.

Sementara si pelayan berkeliling ruangan menunjukkan berbagai fasilitas dan menjelaskan kompartemen yang bisa dibuka dari dua sisi, tempat sarapan disediakan setiap pagi tanpa perlu mengganggu tamu, Daniel dan Minhyun berdiri bak patung di tengah-tengah ruangan, menatap tempat tidur— satu tempat tidur berukuran king.

Akhirnya Daniel memandang Minhyun dan sedikit mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. "Seperti kau bilang, mereka benar-benar ingin para tamu bersenang-senang selagi di sini."

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

*Senor Kang? : Pak Kang?

*Por favor : Tolong.

*Bienvenidos : Selamat datang.

1.) Maaf ini telat updatenya. Alasannya;

Pertama, aku lupa waktu minggu kemarin adalah hari Minggu. Aku emang suka lupa hari. Ditambah pas bangun tenggorokan ku sakit dan suhu badan juga naik. Jadi sibuk buat nyembuhin tenggorokkan dulu. Well, kena radang tenggorokan ternyata gak enak banget ya.

Kedua, ada beberapa bagian yg takutnya gak aku edit. Jadi, aku periksa-periksa lagi. Meskipun ini juga gak yakin bakal gak ada typo.

2.) Niatnya mau update Minggu depan sekalian. Tapi, berhubung ada yg nagih, jadi aku percepat aja. Tapi gak dengan ff yg lain, karena kalo yg lain aku harus mikir keras dan ku belum sanggup untuk sekarang. Jadi, ff yg lain akan ku abaikan dulu buat waktu yg agak lama.

3.) Sangat berterima kasih banyak buat yg udah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini. Love you all~

See you next chap!

 **28** **September 2017**

 **Panda**


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu Warning :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

.

.

Minhyun melemparkan tas tangannya ke kasur dan berkacak pinggang. Kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka ini menjungkirbalikkan pesona yang berlansung sangat sebentar tadi.

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Daniel."

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Kau bisa minta kamar lain."

Daniel menoleh ke pelayan yang berdiri di dekat sana, memandang dua gringo itu silih berganti sembari bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba bungkam dan tampaknya akan segera bertengkar.

Daniel berusaha keras menggunakan kosa kata Spanyol-nya yang pas-pasan. "Euh, Senor, euh, por favor…"

"Si?" (Ya?)

Pelayan itu melangkah mendekat, sangat ingin membantu.

"Apa kau punya, eh, tiene un, eh, una, eh…"

"Sejauh ini kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Well, kau boleh nimbrung kapan saja," kata Daniel, menukas Minhyun saat wanita itu berani mengkritik.

"Aku belajar bahasa Prancis."

"Bagus. Jika suatu saat kita ke Prancis, itu mungkin berguna, tapi saat ini aku berusaha sebaik mungkin, oke?"

"Oke."

Daniel berbalik ke si pelayan, yang tampak semakin khawatir. "Kamar lain." Dia menggambarkan persegi tak kasatmata di udara.

"Las ventamas?" (Jendela?)

Pelayan menunjuk penuh harap ke jendela-jendela berkerai.

"Bukan, jendelanya tak masalah. Kami membutuhkan kamar lain. Kamar. Kau tahu, kamar? Dengan dua tempat tidur." Tipikal turis yang tak familier dengan bahasa setempat, bahasa Inggris Daniel memiliki aksen Spanyol, dia berbicara dengan volume sangat keras. "Dos," katanya, mengacungkan dua jari.

"Dos?" (Dua?)

"Si, dos tempat tidur." dia menunduk dan menepuk- nepuk kasur beberapa kali. "Tempat tidur. Dua."

Pelayan itu bereaksi dengan keheranan yang jelas. "Quiere un cuarto con dos camas?" ("Anda mau kamar dengan dua tempat tidur?")

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Daniel ragu. "Si."

Pria Meksiko itu merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar dan merepetkan sejumlah kalimat. Menggerak-gerakkan tubuh, dia memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Dia bilang apa?" Minhyun ingin tahu.

"Kurasa dia bilang tak bisa membantu kita."

"Apa?"

Daniel menyugar rambut pirang gelapnya. "Dia bilang mereka tidak punya kamar dengan dua tempat tidur." Merogoh saku celana, dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dolar dan menyelipkannya ke tangan pria itu. "Terima kasih, Senor Pelayan. Kau sangat membantu. Muchas gracias (Terima kasih banyak)." Dia mengusir pelayan kebingungan itu keluar kamar, kemudian berbalik menghadap Minhyun… dan musik itu.

Wanita itu bersedekap, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan cepat. Seketika itu juga Daniel mengenali bahasa tubuh yang disampaikan Minhyun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan dirinya tidak bersalah. "Sumpah aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kenapa aku kok tidak percaya, ya?"

"Aku bersumpah, Min. Tak terpikirkan olehku untuk mengecek. Kebanyakan hotel memberimu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur kecuali kau meminta sebaliknya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu tempat ini ternyata surga untuk bulan madu? Michell mungkin tahu, dia pasti tahu, tapi kami tidak membahas pengaturan tempat tidur."

"Bersama Michell, itu memang tidak masalah." Minhyun memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan mata menilai, melihat apa yang dari awal sudah jelas. Kamar ini surga untuk kekasih.

Duduk di tempat tidur, yang ditaburi kelopak bunga segar, Minhyun bergumam, "Lobi hotel ini sepi sekali barusan, hanya ada beberapa orang yang check-in."

"Semuanya pasangan."

"Kau lihat keluarga dengan anak-anak?"

"Tidak."

"Tak ada banyak aktivitas."

"Tidak di luar suite."

Minhyun melirik Daniel, kemudian memalingkan pandangan. "Di gerbang suite kita ada tanda 'Jangan Ganggu'."

"Dan pelayannya membesar-besarkan fasilitas layanan tempat sarapan disajikan setiap pagi."

"Hmm… teras pribadi berkolam renang."

"Ruang pancuran cukup besar untuk dua orang…"

Mereka bertukar pandang lebih lama kali ini, dan mulai tertawa. Daniel tertawa begitu keras, dia sampai berbaring di tempat tidur di samping Minhyun, memegangi perutnya.

"Kau harusnya melihat tampangmu saat kita masuk ke sini dan melihat tempat tidurnya."

"Kau tak terlihat terlalu tenang juga, Mr. Kang." Minhyun menyeka air mata tawa dari matanya. "Awal yang agak tak menguntungkan membuka akhir minggu liburan kita."

"Kau takkan bisa bilang ini membosankan."

"Benar-benar tidak membosankan."

Setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri, Minhyun berkata, "Sebelum terlalu larut, sebaiknya kita mulai menelepon hotel- hotel lain dan mencari kamar."

"Nah, Min…" Daniel duduk dan menangkup kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Mulai lagi. Pembuka kalimat yang berarti malapetaka."

"Dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau marah- marah."

"Jika kau berniat mengusulkan supaya kita tinggal di sini bersama, jangan repot-repot merayu dan membuang-buang napas. Aku harus mencari kamar lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita 'kan pernah berbagi tempat tidur ukuran king."

Mulut Minhyun menganga.

"Kau tidak ingat akhir minggu waktu kita menginap bersama?"

Setelah mengingat-ingat, Minhyun mengertakkan gigi dan menggeleng keras kepala. "Itu sama sekali berbeda," sanggahnya. "Waktu itu ada Jonghyun, dan kita masih muda, bodoh, dan kehabisan uang."

"Kita berkendara ke Houston untuk melihat pertandingan football Cougar-Mustang. Setelah membeli bensin dan makanan, kita hanya mampu menyewa satu kamar motel. Hanya ada satu kasur dan kita semua tumpuk-tumpukan di sana. Waktu yang sangat menyenangkan, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Sekarang ini pun akan seperti itu," Daniel meyakinkan Minhyun. "Semoga kau tak terpikir untuk mengundang pasangan lain kesini."

Pria itu memberi Minhyun tatapan malu-malu. "Kita tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian. Aku tidur di atas pelapis tempat tidur."

"Tidak."

Daniel mengerangkan nama Minhyun karena frustasi. "Buat apa larut malam begini mencari-cari kamar di seluruh Acapulco yang pastinya akan dihargai lebih mahal, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu sejauh apa tempat itu dari sini?

"Dan apa kau sudah mencoba berkendara di jalanan di sini? Kita berusaha untuk bisa bersama, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada cukup waktu untuk menikmati kebersamaan kita, yang merupakan tujuan utama perjalanan ini.

"Lagi pula, rasanya tidak benar meninggalkanmu di suatu tempat sendirian. Resort memelihara gigolo- gigolo yang mengincar mangsa seperti kau. Aku berjanji kepada Tiffany untuk menjagamu. Dia takkan memaafkanku jika aku menelantarkanmu."

Argumen Daniel mulai terdengar masuk akal, yang membuatnya khawatir. "Aku tak tahu, Niel. Jika ada yang—"

"Tahu? Peduli amat. Kau 'kan sudah dewasa. Ya, 'kan?"

"Pelanggaran! Memukul di bawah sabuk."

"Ini situasi dewasa. Kita sudah dewasa."

"Hati-hati. Kau mulai terdengar seperti Seongwoo."

"Aduh, jangan." Daniel meremas tangan Minhyun, dan menekankan maksudnya. "Kita bisa menangani situasi ini dengan cerdas, Minhyun. Ya ampun, aku takkan mengejar-ngejar janda sahabat baikku di sekeliling kamar," tambahnya kesal.

"Bukan itu yang ku takutkan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau ingin mengelilingi kamar mengejar-ngejar orang lain?"

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu seorang wanita dan ingin mengajaknya ke sini? Apa aku harus menunggu di luar?"

"Kalau kita berbagi kamar yang tempat tidurnya ada dua, aku mungkin saja mengajak wanita lain."

"Itu betul," dengan was-was Minhyun mengakui.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak ada seks akhir minggu ini. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku."

Lewat pintu yang mengarah ke teras, Minhyun melirik sedih ke balkon privat itu. Kolam renangnya indah, bulannya cantik, anginnya sejuk, pemandangannya menakjubkan. "Tempat ini memang indah. Melebihi yang kubayangkan."

"Baiklah!" Kata Daniel riang, melompat turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau sisi sebelah sana, aku ambil yang sisi ini. Kau mau pakai laci yang sebelah mana?"

Pria itu mulai mengeluarkan isi koper seakan pengaturan itu sudah disepakati. Minhyun juga berpikir begitu. Tidak enak rasanya memikirkan menghabiskan akhir pekan di kota yang asing baginya, di hotel yang mungkin takkan seindah ini, di antara orang-orang yang bahasanya benar-benar berbeda, dan dia memutuskan untuk mencoba membangun koneksi dengan satu-satunya orang yang akan membuat perjalanan ini menyenangkan.

Konyol rasanya membesar-besarkan masalah satu tempat tidur itu. Seperti yang Daniel katakan barusan, mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Kau jarah saja kudapannya selagi aku ganti pakaian." Sambil membawa celana renang. Daniel pergi ke kamar mandi.

Minhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan kecut memikirkan peringatan ibunya untuk berhati-hati dengan keinginannya. Dia berharap sesuatu mengguncang kehidupan rutinnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Well, sekali lagi, dia mendapatkan lebih daripada yang dia minta.

.

.

"Enak." Lima belas menit kemudian, Minhyun menjilati garam keripik kentang yang menempel di jemarinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kue selai kacangnya?"

"Lumayan untuk yang kelaparan. Kira-kira jam berapa ya sarapan diantarkan ke kotak kecil itu?"

Mereka berendam di kolam dengan air yang mencapai leher. Mereka telah menggasak habis seluruh stok kudapan di pantri dan meminum dua botol soda.

"Hmm," Minhyun mendesah puas selagi mendongak dan menyandarkan kepala ke tepi kolam. Menendang-nendangkan kaki sesekali untuk membuatnya mengapung, dia menatap langit. "Kok aku tidak mengantuk, ya?"

"Terlalu bersemangat."

"Sepertinya begitu. Menurutmu—Apa itu?" tanya Minhyun, terduduk.

"Apa?"

"Suara mencicit kecil itu. Tuh, terdengar lagi. Seperti suara burung ya. Kau dengar?"

"Burung?"

Menciptakan riak di kolam kecil, Daniel memanjat keluar. Dia melangkah ke susuran balkon dan menelengkan kepala, mendengarkan dan memperhatikan burung yang Minhyun maksud. Wanita itu mengikutinya, bergetar sedikit di dalam handuk mandi yang buru-buru dia lilitkan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi Pasifik terasa dingin di kulit basahnya.

"Itu ada satu!" Pekik Minhyun lembut, agak menunduk ketika satu makhluk bersayap itu terbang rendah menyambar serangga yang mendengung di sekeliling lampu keamanan.

Si sebelahnya, Daniel terkekeh-kekeh. "Burung. Yang benar saja."

"Well, habis apa lagi?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja." Pria itu merangkul bahu Minhyun.

Minhyun bersikukuh tak ingin pergi. "Kau menertawakan apa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, Kang Daniel. Apa yang lucu?"

"Burungmu," ujar Daniel, tawanya lepas sekarang, "Sebenarnya kelelawar, Sayang."

Tanpa suara Minhyun menggerakkan mulut membentuk kata kelelawar, kemudian kabur secepat mungkin ke arah pintu teras. Tangan Daniel terulur dan mencengkeram segenggam penuh kain handuk, membuat Minhyun berhenti bergerak. Pria itu memeluk Minhyun sekuat tenaga, tertawa selagi Minhyun terus berjuang mencapai tempat yang aman di dalam suite.

"Itu bukan kelelawar penghisap darah, Minhyun."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa yang kau tahu tentang kelelawar?"

"Sungguh," Daniel berkata, bahunya masih berguncang karena tawa, "Mereka tak berbahaya, hanya keluar mencari makan malam. Begitu matahari mulai terbit, mereka akan pulang."

"Seperti Drakula." Minhyun bergidik. Daniel memeluknya lebih erat.

"Mereka hanya menyerang manusia di film horor. Mereka lebih memilih serangga gemuk yang renyah dibandingkan darahmu yang lezat."

Minhyun menjauh sedikit dari Daniel. Handuknya merosot ke lantai teras. "Kau yakin?" Takut-takut, dia memperhatikan langit.

"Yakin sekali." Kemudian Daniel melotot; memampangkan gigi dan berbicara dengan memanjang-manjangkan huruf vokal seperti Bela Lugosi. "Sementara aaaku, ingin menggigit lehermuuu."

Dan dia melakukannya.

Berkelakar, dia menyerang Minhyun, menggigit daging lembut kulit di bawah telinganya dan bertahan di sana. Wanita itu memekik ketakutan dan melengkungkan punggung berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan itu. Keduanya tertawa.

Tapi mereka tiba-tiba terdiam begitu lidah Daniel menyentuh kulit Minhyun. Tindakan itu tidak disengaja, tapi tidak mencegah sentuhan tersebut memberikan efek mengejutkan.

Mereka membeku, tiba-tiba menjadi awas dengan tubuh mereka. Daniel mengenakan celana renang, Minhyun memakai bikini, tapi bagian tubuh mereka yang tak tertutupilah yang tiba-tiba mereka sadari. Seperti payudara Minhyun yang menonjol dari bagian atas bra-nya. Dan perut berotot Daniel dengan masih adanya air yang menyebar merata di perut mulusnya. Dan kaki mereka melekat sempurna satu sama lain.

Momen itu hanya sesaat. Canggung, mereka menurunkan lengan ke sisi tubuh dan berpisah. Minhyun berjongkok mengambil handuk, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena seluruh indranya berputar sangat cepat.

Dia mengipas diri dengan sudut handuk. "Sepertinya udaranya makin panas."

"Sangat," kata Daniel dengan suara serak yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ikut?"

"Ha?"

"Masuk?"

Pria itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Masuk?"

Minhyun memberi tanda ke arah pintu geser kaca.

"Oh, masuk, ya," kata Daniel di sela-sela suara batuk yang keras dan tidak alami. "Kau duluan saja. Sekarang giliranmu menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu."

"Aku takkan lama. Aku hanya perlu, kau tahu, sikat gigi dan… dan lain- lain."

Merasa bodoh tapi tak tahu apa alasannya, Minhyun cepat-cepat melewati kamar tidur ke kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya adalah memeriksa leher di cermin di atas toilet. Sesuai perkiraan, ada tanda merah samar tepat di bawah telinga. Perutnya bergolak dan menyurut seperti kapal layar terjebak angin yang berganti arah.

"Kau bertingkah konyol," katanya memarahi diri sendiri sembari memencet segumpal gel rambut ke sikat giginya. Untung saja dia menyadari kesalahan itu pada waktunya.

Selagi menghukum giginya dengan menggosok lebih keras daripada yang dibutuhkan, dia mengutuk Ong Seongwoo karena telah membangunkan seksualitasnya, yang, sejak ditinggal pergi suaminya, telah berbaring lumayan tenang sampai sekitar sembilan puluh detik lalu.

Dengungan suara pengering rambut menutupi gumaman ceramah yang dia berikan kepada diri sendiri karena merespons kecupan kecil di leher seperti orang dungu… kecupan kecil yang hangat, basah, menakjubkan, dan menghancurkan dunia.

"Itu 'kan hanya Daniel, ya ampun!" Katanya ke cermin.

Bayangannya balas menatap; rambut cokelat keemasan sebahu yang sama, yang bagian bawahnya tidak terlalu pantas dibiarkan mengikal, tapi tampak bagus jika melengkuk dengan potongan bergaya pageboy; wajah berbentuk segitiga yang sama, hanya saja sekarang sedikit merona; mata cokelat lebar yang sama.

Tapi apakah barusan mata Jinyoung yang dia tatap, yang sorotnya akan membuatnya mengecek apakah suku tubuh bocah itu meninggi? Mata Minhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, menandakan ada bara di dalam tubuhnya.

Kesal pada diri sendiri, dia mengenakan kaus tidur longgar dan keluar kamar mandi sebelum terbenam semakin jauh dalam fantasi konyolnya.

Mata Daniel langsung memperhatikan leher Minhyun ketika wanita itu kembali ke kamar tidur, tapi kerah kaus tidurnya menutupi tepat di mana dia mencium wanita itu.

Daniel sudah membuka pelapis tempat tidur dan berbaring di atasnya, terlentang dengan kedua tangan ditumpuk di bawah kepala. Celana renangnya yang basah sudah diganti dengan celana pendek nilon untuk joging.

"Giliranku?" tanya pria itu.

Minhyun mengangguk. Daniel bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Minhyun naik ke tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati mengatur seprai untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari tulang selangka ke bawah, kendati kaus tidurnya sendiri sudah sangat sopan. Untuk menyibukkan diri sendiri, dia membolak-balik brosur kegiatan yang disimpan staf pelayan di nakas.

"Ada yang menarik?" Tanya Daniel saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian.

Ketika pria itu naik ke tempat tidur, barulah Minhyun menyadari betapa rindunya dia pada aroma kulit yang lembap dan maskulin. "Parasailing."

"Aku takut ketinggian."

Minhyun menyingkirkan brosur itu lalu mengambil brosur lain. "Berlayar mengelilingi teluk dan mampir di pulau untuk piknik makan siang."

"Terlalu turis."

"Berkuda sepanjang—"

"Lupakan." Kemudian, sambil membuat suara jijik, Daniel berkata, "Dengarkan aku, kau boleh saja mengusulkan berbagai ide kegiatan. Tapi apa kau mau melakukan itu semua? Karena jika kau mau, aku ikut saja."

Bahkan sebelum Daniel selesai berbicara, Minhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak mau. "Tak melakukan apa-apa terdengar menyenangkan bagiku. Tak ada jadwal yang harus diikuti. Aku tak ingin terbatasi dengan waktu. Aku ingin berbaring di bawah sinar matahari. Itu saja."

"Bagus. Aku juga." Daniel mematikan lampu. Tempat tidur bergoyang sedikit saat pria itu berbaring. Dia menepuk- nepuk bantal. "Mungkin berlayar di sekeliling teluk saat matahari terbenam sambil minum koktail," usul Daniel saat dia sudah berbaring nyaman. "Kedengarannya asyik."

"Kita bisa mengunjungi salah satu kelab malam."

"Seru juga."

"Mungkin berdansa."

"Berdansa," ujar Minhyun melamun. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak berdansa."

"Kalau kau mau, kita pergi ke sana."

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Daniel terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Sejak kapan kita mulai bersikap sopan kepada satu sama lain?"

Canggung, Minhyun mengubah posisi. "Apakah itu yang sedang kita lakukan?"

"Ya. Kita mengobrol seperti orang asing sejak aku mencium lehermu." Daniel berguling menyamping, menghadap Minhyun. "Itu tidak sengaja, Min. Gerak refleks mulutku. Sumpah."

"Aku tahu itu, konyol."

"Terkadang insting primitif mengambil alih. Maksudku, kau ada dalam situasi tertentu, misalnya memeluk seorang wanita, dan dorongan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, dan sebelum menyadarinya, kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tak percaya telah melakukannya."

"Aku tak memikirkannya lagi, Niel."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak," bohong Minhyun.

"Oh. Baiklah. Bagus."

Daniel kedengaran tidak meyakinkan, atau bahkan senang, tapi dia berguling sampai telentang lagi. Minhyun mendesah tak bersuara, melepaskan sejumlah beban di dada.

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mengantuk, tidak? Kalau mengantuk, suruh aku diam saja."

"Tidak. Aku belum mengantuk."

"Well, aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kau merindukan…"

"Apa?"

"Tidur bersama seseorang?" Daniel pasti merasakan Minhyun langsung waspada karena buru-buru dia menambahkan, "Maksudku, apa kau merindukan ada seseorang bersamamu setiap kali kau tidur, dan tahu dia akan ada di sana esok paginya saat kau terbangun? Apa kau merindukan mengetahui siapa orang tersebut dan sarapan apa yang dia sukai?"

Kali ini Minhyun yang berguling menyamping menghadap Daniel. "Apa aku menangkap nada penyesalan karena pemilihan gaya hidup?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!" Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, malu-malu Daniel mengakui, "Well, mungkin ya. Pasti karena aku bertambah tua. Atau sudah lelah bermain-main. Entahlah. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir, sepertinya menyenangkan berbagi kebersamaan seperti yang kau dan Jonghyun miliki dengan seseorang."

"Memang menyenangkan, menjalani hidup monogami ada bagusnya. Dan memiliki anak."

Pria itu berbaring menyamping, jadi mereka berhadapan dalam gelap. "Seperti apa rasanya memiliki bayi?"

"Oh, rasanya luar biasa."

Daniel tersenyum mendengar jawaban sarkastis Minhyun. "Maksudku bukan proses melahirkannya. Aduh, itu pasti sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya," ujar Daniel, bergidik. "Seperti apa rasanya membawa-bawa kehidupan lain dalam dirimu?"

"Kau pasti tahu. Setiap kali bertemu denganmu saat aku hamil, kau mengekor ke mana-mana, memohon untuk merasakan tendangan bayi."

"Well, aku 'kan anak tunggal. Aku tak punya kemewahan menanti-nanti adik kecil."

Minhyun tertawa. "Ingat ketika kita pergi nonton dan Jinyoung bergerak-gerak aktif? Aku duduk menikmati film sampai selesai dengan dirinya bermain sepak bola dengan tulang rusukku dan tanganmu di atas perutku."

"Aku tak percaya Jonghyun bisa menghitung dengan tepat."

"Ya benar! Kalian bertaruh berapa kali si jabang bayi akan menendang sampai film selesai."

"Aku menang sepuluh dolar."

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh," ujar Minhyun sambil tertawa lembut. "Di sanalah aku, dengan pergelangan kaki membengkak dan perut besar, sementara kalian bertaruh di atas penderitaanku. Pengaturannya payah."

"Setuju. Untuk urusan reproduksi, kurasa para lelaki lebih beruntung."

"Kalian jelas-jelas mendapatkan peran yang lebih lemah."

"Lucu," komentar Daniel sembari berguling telentang kembali, "Aku sangat yakin kami kebagian peran yang kuat."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini.

2.) Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. Salah satu trainee kesayangan malah out dari SM, berharap itu cuma rumor. Tapi tetep aja mewek, meski mungkin hal biasa, tapi rasanya tetep aja nyesek. Ji Hansol, huhuhu. Aku kenal dia duluan dibanding anak" PD101 S2 dan aku sayang duluan ke dia, jadi tetep aja baper baca berita dia tadi pagi. Awal bulan yg ditunggu", malah dibuka dengan kabar buruk begini. Hancur sudah mood bagusku dua hari ini. Huhuhu. Maaf aku jadi curhat.

See you next chap!

 **01** **Oktober** **2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

.

.

"Kau yakin ini tak apa-apa?" Tanya Minhyun cemas saat Daniel membantunya keluar dari jip putih-merah muda yang mereka sewa dari hotel.

"Cobalah untuk santai sedikit. Gaunnya keren sekali."

"Janda-janda tidak tertarik pada kata 'keren'. Keren seharusnya diperuntukkan bagi gadis-gadis lincah di pantai, yang perutnya belum kendur karena pernah mengandung."

"Dengar," ujar Daniel, merangkul bahu Minhyun, "Aku sudah lihat perutmu hari ini, dan perutmu sama saja dengan perut wanita lain mana pun di pantai. Sementara untuk gaunnya, gaunnya tampak bagus di manekin toko. Dan kau boleh terus menyanggah sampai neraka mendingin tapi aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, dan kau kelihatan fantastis mengenakannya, jadi berhenti cerewet tentang itu dan nikmati saja. Habis perkara.

"Lagi pula, jika kau berpakaian seperti perempuan di lukisan Whistler's Mother, reputasiku sebagai penakluk wanita akan hancur saat mengajakmu berdansa di kelab malam trendi itu."

"Apa kau selalu mudah kesal seperti ini dengan teman-teman kencanmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya kepada mereka yang menyulitkanku."

Dan hanya ketika janda sahabatnya mulai membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Daniel. Aku tak terbiasa mengenakan gaun berpunggung terbuka."

Daniel meletakkan tangan di lekuk punggung bawah Minhyun dan memandunya ke pintu masuk yang disinari lampu neon di salah satu diskotik terkenal di Acapulco.

"Gaun itu memamerkan kulit kecoklatan yang kau dapatkan hari ini."

"Kulitku agak tersengat. Sepertinya kau kelewatan satu dua bagian saat mengoleskan lotion."

Daniel tidak meragukan itu. Dia telah bersikap sembrono seharian ini. Dimulai begitu saja sejak pagi tadi. Candaan yang dia buat semalam telah meredakan ketegangan dan membawa mereka kembali ke suasana semula, supaya mereka nyaman berbagi tempat tidur.

Mereka bangun terlambat dan memakan sarapan roti Danish, buah segar, jus dan kopi di teras. Merasa benar-benar nyaman, Minhyun dengan santai menyandarkan kaki ke salah satu kursi yang tak terpakai. Daniel kesulitan untuk tidak menatap kaki yang jenjang dan mulus itu. Dan sejak kapan kaus tidur katun longgar menjadi pakaian terseksi yang bisa wanita kenakan untuk tidur? Mungkin ketika ada rambut sewarna karamel yang mengusut di bagian bahunya.

"Izinkan aku membayar separuh biaya perjalanan ini," kata Minhyun selagi pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke meja melewati kerumunan pengunjung.

"Aku yang traktir," jawab Daniel singkat sembari memegangi kursi untuk Minhyun. Lutut pria itu terantuk saat duduk. "Aku pernah makan pizza yang lebih besar daripada meja ini," gerutunya.

Setelah pelayan pergi dengan pesanan minuman mereka, Minhyun mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja lalu memberi tanda kepada Daniel untuk mendekat supaya dia bisa menyampaikan kata-katanya di tengah-tengah suara musik yang keras.

"Suasana hatimu sedang tidak bagus, ya? Jangan merasa harus menghiburku. Kita bisa pergi. Aku akan tetap senang bahkan jika hanya bersantai di teras malam ini dan menonton kelelawar memakan serangga-serangga kita."

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, cukup supaya Daniel bisa menghitung dengan tepat jumlah bulu mata Minhyun. Mata Daniel turun, dari senyum menghibur wanita itu ke lehernya, yang memancarkan warna yang dihasilkan matahari daerah tropis, ke lekuk di dasar leher. Dengan perasaan bersalah, Daniel mencuri pandangan ke belahan payudara wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku dalam suasana hati luar biasa."

Rahangnya mengatup, dia menarik bibirnya untuk memampangkan gigi dan membentuk senyuman mengejek. Dia tahu Minhyun takkan memercayai ucapannya, tapi wanita itu mencegah dirinya mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ketika pelayan kembali dengan minuman pesanan mereka.

Sambil mengaduk campuran sari buah dan rum dengan sedotan plastik panjang, dalam benaknya, Daniel mereka ulang apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari ini. Setelah sarapan, mereka menumpuk perlengkapan pantai ke jip yang dia sewa lalu berkendara ke pantai pribadi yang hanya boleh dimasuki tamu resort.

Tanpa malu-malu, Minhyun melepaskan baju luar yang menutupi pakaian renang dan langsung berselancar. Dia mengikuti wanita itu, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa wanita berpaha ramping dan berbokong ranum ini merupakan sahabat yang sudah dia kenal bertahun-tahun.

Dulu Daniel suka mengolok-olok teman sekamarnya, Kim Jonghyun, tentang anggota kesiswaan yang Jonghyun sukai. Sejak Jonghyun berhasil menghimpun keberanian untuk memperkenalkan diri setelah kelas psikologi, Minhyun selalu menjadi pokok pembicaraannya. Setelah bertemu wanita itu, Daniel bisa melihat alasan kenapa Jonghyun menyukainya, dan memuji selera sahabatnya dalam memilih wanita.

Daniel muncul membawa enam kaleng bir dan memberi selamat ketika Jonghyun berhasil mendapatkan Minhyun. Dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria pada pernikahan mereka. Ketika Minhyun berjuang saat bersalin, dia juga mondar- mandir bersama Jonghyun di ruang tunggu. Dia bahkan pernah melihat anak baptisnya menyusu di payudara Minhyun sekali. Dia dan Minhyun hanya berdiri, mencoba menahan emosi yang sangat tidak macho, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis penuh haru.

Tapi hari ini, ketika wanita itu muncul dari balik ombak. Air laut menitik ke belahan payudaranya, dan puncaknya tampak dari balik atasan bikini, dia tak tersentuh dengan kecantikan spiritual payudaranya yang pernah menyusui.

Dia begitu kewalahan dengan gairah yang sifatnya fisik. Perasaan itu menerpa bagai lokomotif yang melesat dengan energi penuh. Melontarkan dirinya melewati lorong energi penuh. Melontarkan dirinya melewati lorong fantasi sejelas gambar- gambar di majalah dewasa yang biasa mereka seludupkan ke rumah persaudaraan.

Otaknya sakit, mesum.

Seharian ini otaknya tak mau diatur, tak membiarkan dirinya mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa janda teman baiknya yang sudah meninggal adalah wanita cantik dan menggiurkan. Ketika Minhyun memintanya mengoleskan tabir surya ke punggung, jantungnya memompa lebih kencang, dan sepertinya semua darahnya mengalir ke inti tubuhnya. Kulit wanita itu begitu lembut dan mulus, bagian belakang pahanya lentur, dan dia tak bisa memalingkan mata dari bokong berlekuk milik Minhyun.

Daniel memang memuakkan.

Jonghyun akan kembali dan membunuhnya jika dia tahu apa yang Daniel pikirkan tentang Minhyun hari ini, terutama saat sang istri berputar di hadapannya, dengan polos bertanya apa pendapatnya tentang gaun musim panas putihnya yang pendek. Minhyun sangat menginginkan gaun itu, tapi terintimidasi dengan keseksian gaun tersebut. Daniel telah menyatakan persetujuan dan mendorongnya untuk membeli gaun itu karena memampangkan sebagian besar tubuh wanita itu dan bagaimana bahannya yang lembut melekat di payudaranya yang tak mengenakan bra.

Memuakan.

Dan saat Minhyun duduk di seberangnya, ekspresinya tidak menentu karena Daniel bertingkah seperti pria brengsek dan wanita itu tidak tahu kenapa. Simpul rambut Minhyun melonggar, yang memang sudah dikeluhkan wanita itu sebelumnya. Jika saja wanita itu tahu betapa manis anak-anak rambutnya yang terlepas tertiup angin menerpa wajahnya selama perjalanan ke club malam. Jika saja dia tahu betapa menggoda aroma tubuhnya, dan betapa menggiurkan senyumnya, dan betapa memikat dirinya—Wanita itu akan berbalik dan lari, dan Daniel tak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau?"

"Kan aku yang mengajak, ya 'kan?"

Orang brengsek tidak sopan dengan pikiran mesum, itulah dirinya. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja mungil itu dan membantu Minhyun berdiri. Menggandeng tangan wanita itu, Daniel membimbingnya ke lantai dansa, yang dipenuhi pasangan yang meliak-liuk dan berputar-putar.

"Aku mungkin agak kaku," ujar Minhyun sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Tak masalah. Takkan ada yang memperhatikan."

Kecuali dirinya. Dan Daniel begitu larut dalam setiap gerakan sensual tubuh Minhyun. Gerakan pinggul yang halus, kedikan bahu yang anggun, ayunan lembut payudaranya. Dia sudah pernah berdansa dengan Minhyun, terlalu sering sampai tak terhitung, tapi selalu saat Jonghyun dan dirinya bertukar pasangan dansa. Baru saat ini dia benar-benar memperhatikan bahwa Minhyun pedansa yang baik. Jauh dari kaku, dia begitu luwes.

Musik mengundang semua orang di club untuk turun ke lantai dansa, sampai dia dan Minhyun terperangkap di antara pasangan-pasangan lain. Pahanya menyenggol panggul Minhyun; lengannya menyenggol payudara wanita itu. Dibandingkan keakraban seksual yang dia alami dengan kebanyakan wanita yang dia ajak berkencan, sentuhan-sentuhan tersebut seharusnya merupakan kontak fisik yang tak berarti. Alih-alih, gairah mengaliri tubuhnya, menciptakan kenikmatan, menimbulkan nyeri.

Musik dari Bon Jovi berakhir, balada dari Whitney Houston dimulai. Bertindak semata-mata karena naluri, Daniel merengkuh wanita itu. Baru kemarin malam dia memijat punggung Minhyun. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk menyentuh punggung Minhyun lagi, menjaga tangannya dengan sopan di pinggang, sampai dia melihat pria lain menatap Minhyun, singkat, menyeluruh, dan penuh minat; barulah dia menempelkan tangannya dengan posesif di tengah punggung telanjang Minhyun.

Kedua tangan Minhyun terjalin longgar di tengkuk Daniel. Pria itu berusaha untuk tak memikirkan bagaimana payudara Minhyun terhimpit di antara tubuh mereka, lembut, pucat, dan penuh, tapi bahkan itu pun membuatnya mengerang pelan.

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap Daniel dengan cemas. "Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?"

Sangat. "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tampak tidak menikmati ini. Tiffany menyuruhku membawa pil dari tetangga yang katanya berguna untuk melawan diare saat berpergian."

Perutku baik-baik saja. Coba turun sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter, kau akan menemukan sumber masalahnya. "Aku sangat menikmati waktuku kok."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin."

Tersenyum, Daniel menarik Minhyun lebih dekat—hanya untuk memastikan dia bisa berdekatan dengan wanita itu tanpa perlu menjadi semacam anak sekolahan yang mudah terangsang. Yang ternyata merupakan keputusan buruk karena tubuh mereka bagai diciptakan untuk satu sama lain— berbahaya sekaligus nikmat. Minhyun memperhatikan juga. Tubuh wanita itu jadi tegang.

"Ada apa?" Suara Daniel terdengar tidak alami bagi telinganya sendiri. Mungkin karena wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Minhyun. Dia bisa melihat bagian yang dia gigit semalam. Dia bisa merasakan napas wanita itu. Dia bisa merasakan payudara Minhyun. Bibir wanita itu tampak basah dan menggiurkan.

"Aku… sepertinya aku terlalu lama berjemur," kata Minhyun. "Atau mungkin efek minumannya sudah sampai ke kepalaku. Aku merasa pening."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita duduk."

"Ya, mungkin sebaiknya begitu."

Akan tetapi, bahkan setelah menyetujui itu mereka masih berputar-putar sedikit di lantai dansa sebelum Daniel dengan enggan menjauhkan diri dari wanita itu dan membimbingnya kembali ke meja. Begitu mereka duduk, Daniel berkata, "Kau mau minum air putih?"

Minhyun sedang mengipasi wajahnya yang merona dengan serbet koktail. "Itu sepertinya bisa membantu. Air kemasan ya, tapi jangan yang bersoda."

"Aku akan segera kembali."

"Pelayannya…" samar-samar wanita itu memberi tanda. "Terlalu lama. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Daniel mengarungi kerumunan yang berisik, bergerak ke arah bar, lega punya alasan untuk sendirian selama beberapa menit. Mungkin jika ada jarak di antara mereka, dia bisa berpikir jernih. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di sini?

"Satu air kemasan, please," teriaknya ke bartender yang sedang sibuk.

"Hai, kau."

Daniel menoleh. Beringsut ke bar, ada dua gadis yang dia lihat di pesawat. Mereka tampil meriah malam ini dengan mengenakan atasan tube manik-manik. Giwang mereka lebih panjang dibandingkan rok mini mereka.

"Hai."

"Ingat kami?"

Dengan kasar Daniel membalas, "Tentu. Sekali seorang wanita menusuk-nusukkan payudaranya ke ketiakku, aku takkan pernah melupakannya."

Mereka tertawa geli, sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Kami melihatmu di pantai hari ini."

"Oh ya?" Dia mencari-cari bartender yang menerima pesanannya. Dia ada di ujung terjauh bar, mencampur minuman.

"Kau pasti berlatih angkat berat ya," salah satu wanita muda itu berkata, meninju perlahan perutnya. "Kau punya tubuh yang luar biasa. Begitu… berotot."

"Trims. Hei, Bartender, mana airku?"

"Mana istrimu?"

"Siapa? Oh, dia bukan istriku."

Salah satu gadis itu memberi tatapan puas diri apa-aku-bilang ke gadis satunya lagi. "Benarkah?"

"Kami hanya, eh, berteman."

"Di mana dia?"

"Dia duduk di sana. Dia agak tak enak badan." Dia memanggil bartender tangkas lainnya sambil melambai-lambaikan uang lima dolar. "Air kemasan, please."

"Tebak kami mau ke mana nanti?"

"Ke mana?" tanya Daniel, sopan, teralihkan perhatiannya, lebih tertarik mendapatkan air dibandingkan mengetahui rencana mereka untuk malam ini.

"Kami akan ikut tur keliling klub malam. Kau tahu, yang untuk orang dewasa."

Kedua alis Daniel terangkat tinggi. "Oh ya? Well, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Karena kencanmu sedang tidak enak badan, bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami?" Salah satu gadis bertanya dengan berani.

"Aku sudah pernah ikut tur itu."

"Apa memang senakal yang diceritakan?" Dengan merendahkan suara, gadis itu bertanya, "Apa mereka benar-benar melakukannya di panggung?"

"Kalian akan sangat terhibur." Kedua gadis itu terlalu asyik menanti-nantikan tur tersebut untuk bisa menangkap nada mencela dalam suara Daniel. "Oh, ayolah, ikut dengan kami."

"Trims, tapi seperti yang barusan aku bilang, aku sudah pernah melihat pertunjukan itu." Dia mengambil sebotol air dan gelas dari bartender, yang menyimpan uang lima dolar itu tanpa memberi kembalian.

"Tapi pasti akan lebih seru jika kita pergi bertiga," salah satu dari mereka membujuk, meraih lengan Daniel saat dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku yakin begitu," balas Daniel masam, "tapi aku takkan ikut. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Kekecewaan muncul di wajah kedua gadis itu saat Daniel melepaskan diri dan menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berdiri sampai empat lapis di sekeliling bar. Menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dengan kesal, dia berjalan kembali ke meja tempat Minhyun menunggu. Hanya saja, ketika sampai di sana, Minhyun sudah tak ada. Mejanya dipakai pasangan lain, yang bertukar tatapan membara di atas dua botol bir Meksiko.

Daniel memastikan itu memang meja yang benar, kemudian bertanya kepada pasangan itu, "Permisi, wanita yang tadi duduk di sini ke mana, ya?"

Mereka melirik Daniel, ekspresi mereka masam karena diganggu.

"Pergi kau," kata si lelaki.

"Kalian pasti melihatnya. Dia duduk di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Gaun putih. Rambut cokelat muda."

"Meja ini kosong saat kami duduk," kata si wanita.

"Tapi—"

"Begini, Bung, jika kau lupa di mana kau meletakkan wanitamu, nasibmu kurang beruntung," geram lelaki itu. "Nah, apa sekarang aku harus memanggil manager klub?"

Daniel meletakkan botol air dan gelas di meja, dengan sejelas mungkin memberitahu si lelaki apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan benda-benda itu. Ketika memandangi lantai dansa mencari Minhyun di antara para pedansa, namun gagal, dia melintasi kerumunan ke pintu masuk klub. Karena dia bergerak melawan arus, butuh waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya untuk melewati kerumunan.

Dia kehabisan napas ketika sampai di pintu keluar. Tapi tetap saja, dia berlari cepat ke lapangan parkir, tempat dia memarkirkan jip. Tapi saat melintasi tempat pemberhentian taksi, dia langsung berhenti.

"Minhyun!"

Wanita itu berbalik, jelas-jelas terkejut melihat Daniel. "Hai."

"'Hai'? Itu saja yana akan kau katakan?!" Teriakan marahnya menarik perhatian semua orang yang mengantre taksi.

Melingkarkan jemari di lengan Minhyun, pria itu menarik Minhyun keluar antrian. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kembali ke hotel."

"Tanpa bilang dulu kepadaku?"

"Kau sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk mengambil air untukmu."

"Aku melihatmu berbincang dengn gadis- gadis itu lagi."

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu mereka."

"Well, aku kira—"

"Aku merayu mereka?"

"Well, ini bukan kali pertama kau mendapatkan wanita di bar, 'kan?"

"Tak pernah dua wanita sekaligus!"

"Hei, Bung, jika kau dan istrimu mau bertengkar, cari tempat lain. Kami tak mau mendengarnya."

Mereka telah menarik perhatian sekelompok kecil penonton. Daniel menatap marah ke lelaki yang berani menegurnya, lalu memaki pelan, menggiring Minhyun ke tempat jip diparkir.

"Brengsek, jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu lagi," ujar Daniel, membantu Minhyun menaiki mobil kap terbuka itu.

"Asal tahu saja, Daniel," ujar Minhyun tersinggung, "Aku wanita dewasa, sangat mampu mendapatkan taksi sendiri."

"Kau naif sekali!" Daniel berteriak marah sembari memutar anak kunci. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana pria-pria di tempat itu menelanjangimu dengan mata mereka?"

"Menelenjangiku dengan —"

"Ya! Wanita cantik sendirian di tempat semacam ini sama saja memberi umpan kepada hiu. Caramu bergerak di lantai dansa tadi sangat provokatif, Min. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari berapa banyak lelaki yang kau pikat."

Minhyun menatap Daniel, mulut menganga, dengan gusar dia teringat celaan Seongwoo tentang mengiklankan sesuatu yang tidak dijual. "Aku tidak dengan sengaja melakukan—"

"Itulah sebabnya seseorang harus menjagamu. Jangan kabur seperti itu lagi tanpa memberitahu siapapun ke mana kau pergi," Daniel menceramahi Minhyun.

"Kau membuatku begitu ketakutan."

Lalu lintas jalan utama Acapulco selambat gerak siput. Mereka terjebak di dalamnya. Selagi menunggu lampu lintas terdekat berganti warna, bocah-bocah muncul entah dari mana dan mulai membersihkan debu dari jip dan mengelap kaca depan.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," ujar Minhyun.

"Kukira aku malah membantumu dengan menghilang seperti itu."

"Membantu? Gracias, gracias," gumamnya ke bocah-bocah itu, melemparkan koin ke masing-masing anak. "Sekarang pergi."

Dia memasukkan persneling, tapi jip itu hanya bergerak maju beberapa meter. Ada truk pengangkut sayuran mogok di tengah perempatan, menyebabkan kemacetan di keempat arah.

"Sebelum meninggalkan Dallas aku sudah bilang tak mau menghalangi kegiatanmu," kata Minhyun selagi Daniel memindahkan lagi persneling ke gigi lebih rendah. "Kau menghabiskan hari ini untuk membuatku senang. Pertama pantai, kemudian dengan belanja foya-foya, lalu menonton aksi lompat ke laut dari tebing saat matahari terbenam."

"Aku juga ingin melakukan hal-hal itu."

"Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan membiarkanmu menikmati malam ini melakukan… well, apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan bersama dua gadis itu."

Daniel memberi tatapan murka ke arah Minhyun dan dengan singkat menolak membeli selimut dari pedagang kaki lima yang bergegas menghampiri, mengambil kesempatan dari kemacetan untuk menjajakan jualan mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kau memandangku sebegitu rendah. Aku pernah melakukan hal-hal liar, Minhyun, tapi pengalamanku yang paling mendekati menage a trois hanyalah malam di Houston bersama kau dan Jonghyun."

Sial! Dia menyesal telah memikirkan Jonghyun. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya akibat pikiran-pikiran yang dia biarkan muncul di benaknya seharian ini. Ketika Minhyun menghilang, reaksi pertamanya bukan mencemaskan keselamatan wanita itu, tapi karena cemburu.

Pikiran tentang pria lain berdansa dengan Minhyun, menyentuh kulit wanita itu, menikmati aroma tubuhnya, membuat Daniel gelap mata. Apa haknya cemburu? Khawatir, ya. Cemburu, tidak.

Truk pengangkut itu sudah dipindahkan ke pinggir dan lalu lintas bergerak lagi. Minhyun meletakkan tangannya di paha Daniel. Pria itu nyaris mengerang keras.

"Niatku baik, Daniel," kata Minhyun, meminta maaf dengan lembut. "Aku mendapatkan kesan kau tidak bersenang-senang malam ini karena aku mengekorimu sepanjang hari. Kupikir aku sebaiknya pergi dan memberimu kesempatan untuk… untuk—"

"Tidur bersama seseorang?"

Mereka bertemu pandang sejenak. Wanita itu membuat gerakan kecil dengan bahunya, mengiyakan, dan cepat- cepat memindahkan tangannya dari paha Daniel.

"Dengar, Minhyun, jika ingin tidur dengan seseorang, aku akan memberitahumu sebelumnya, oke? Jadi, jika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, anggap saja aku senang."

"Baiklah."

Meninggalkan kota, mereka berkendara dalam diam sepanjang jalan tepi pantai. Itu pertengkaran mereka yang nyaris menjadi pertengkaran serius. Mereka tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi, tapi Daniel dengan keras kepala membiarkan Minhyun memulai percakapan.

Akhirnya Minhyun buka suara. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Siapa?"

"Gadis-gadis itu?"

"Tur ke klub-klub malam yang mesum." Dia menoleh untuk menaksir reaksi wanita itu, dan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Minhyun, yang berupa campuran shock dan penasaran. "Mau ke sana?"

Wanita itu mengedipkan mata bulat lebarnya beberapa kali, kemudian mencondongkan tubuh menyeberangi konsol persneling dan berbisik penuh semangat. "Boleh?"

Terkejut, Daniel berdecak sambil tertawa. "Kau bercanda, ya? Dan mengambil resiko dimarahi Tiffany?"

"Dia 'kan tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi jika sampai tahu, dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Aku tak ingin bertanggung jawab telah merusak moralmu."

"Apa orang-orang itu benar-benar—"

"Ya."

"Yang benar? Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Dan hanya itu yang akan aku katakan tentang hal tersebut."

Hal terakhir yang ingin Daniel pikirkan adalah bercinta. Akan tetapi, sepertinya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia pikirkan selagi bermain kartu di bawah cahaya lilin di teras kamar mereka.

Mereka tertawa dan menggoda satu sama lain, tapi dia menderita dengan perasaan bersalah karena bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu mengenakan bra setelah berganti pakaian dengan T-shirt dan celana pendek. Dan ketika angin dingin yang bertiup dari laut membuktikan sebaliknya, dia merasa semakin bersalah karena samar-samar melihat puncak payudaranya.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Daniel berbaring kaku di sisi tempat tidurnya, memunggungi Minhyun dan memaki diri sendiri karena menjadi lelaki brengsek. Hanya pria dengan karakter sangat buruk yang memiliki gairah terhadap teman dekatnya sendiri, terutama ketika wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Untunglah Minhyun tidak sadar. Untunglah Minhyun tidak tahu Daniel setengah mati ingin menyentuh tubuh wanita itu, kendati dia lebih memilih tangannya dipotong dibandingkan melakukan itu dan menyakiti perasaan Minhyun. Untunglah wanita itu tidak tahu setiap kali melihat tanda kemerahan di leher tepat di bawah telinga Minhyun, dia memiliki ingatan jelas tentang rasa kulitnya.

Kendati ciuman itu hanya secepat kilat, rasa kulit Minhyun meninggalkan jejak nyata di benaknya. Bagaimanpun dia berusaha meremehkan arti ciuman kemarin malam, dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Fantasi-fantasinya takkan padam. Begitu juga reaksi fisik yang timbul karena fantasi tersebut. Akhirnya, merasa benar- benar tidak nyaman, dia turun dari tempat tidur, menyelinap melewati pintu teras, dan masuk ke air kolam renang teras yang mendinginkan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terima kasih untuk yg sudah review, favorite, serta follow ff ini.

2.) Well, jika ada di antara kalian yg udah baca cerita aslinya, gimana greget 'kan? Maka dari itu, aku bayangin cerita ini jadi NielHwang dan asli, aku jadi greget sendiri /gila emang.

3.) Jangan lupa, review lagi ya! Biar ku semakin semangat haha xD.

See you next chap!

 **07 Oktober 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Suara kecipak air membangunkan Minhyun. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu geser yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Daniel?"

Pria itu sedang meringkuk di ujung terjauh kolam. "Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf."

"Kau sedang apa?" Menyadari kebodohan pertanyaan itu. Minhyun mengganti pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau berenang selarut ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Apa ada yang salah?" Minhyun bergerak ke tepi kolam, menempatkan jemari kakinya yang telanjang di pinggiran.

Daniel merendam tubuh semakin dalam di kolam, sampai air mencapai dagu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya gelisah. Kau tidur lagi saja. Sebentar lagi aku masuk."

Minhyun ragu, setengah berharap pria itu mengundangnya masuk ke kolam. Akan tetapi, ketika sudah jelas Daniel lebih memilih sendirian dibandingkan ditemani, Minhyun mundur ke pintu. "Sampai besok pagi, kalau begitu."

"Ya. Tidur yang nyenyak."

Ketika menginjak sesuatu yang lembut, Minhyun menunduk dan melihat bahwa dia berdiri di atas celana pendek yang tadi Daniel pakai untuk tidur. Menyadari situasinya, Minhyun bergegas kembali ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

Keesokan paginya, Minhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Daniel yang berenang tengah malam tanpa pakaian. Akan tetapi, ingatan yang terus bercokol itu tidak sepenuhnya karena ada yang salah dalam otaknya. Roda nasib sedang mencandainya. Selagi dia dan Daniel menyesap kopi di teras saat sarapan, mereka bisa melihat pasangan yang menginap di suite di bagian rendah gunung itu, melompat di kolam renang tanpa busana.

Baik Daniel maupun Minhyun pura-pura tak menyadari, tapi pandangan mereka kerap kembali ke balkon di bawah mereka. Kepura-puraan itu berlangsung terlalu lama, mustahil bagi mereka untuk bercanda dan mencairkan suasana dengan tawa. Jadi mereka terus memandang.

Kemesraan pasangan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang. Akhirnya, terbungkus handuk dan dalam pelukan satu sama lain, pasangan tersebut menghilang ke kamar mereka.

Daniel tiba-tiba menggeser kursi menjauhi meja. "Kau santai saja di sini." Setelah melempar serbet, pria itu meninggalkan teras dengan terburu-buru. Minhyun ikut masuk ke suite beberapa menit kemudian. Daniel sudah mengenakan pakaian pantai dan sedang mengumpulkan handuk dan lotion suntan.

Dalam perjalanan ke pantai, Minhyun terus-menerus melirik Daniel. Dia terpesona pada gerakan kaki berotot Daniel selagi pria itu mengijak kopling, rem, dan pedal gas jip. Apakah bulu di kakinya memang bersemu sewarna emas, ataukah matahari kemarin memucatkannya sementara kulitnya diubah menjadi cokelat keemasan?

Dia memerintahkan otaknya untuk tetap memperhatikan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah, tapi sepanjang perjalanan, mata dan benaknya seperti memiliki kehendak sendiri dengan terus memperhatikan Daniel, ketampanan dan daya tariknya.

Pria itu memarkir jip di tempat yang disediakan. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan ke pantai. "Bagaimana jika di sini saja?" tanya Daniel.

Minhyun memperhatikan sudut matahari, jarak dengan tempat ombak memecah, dan jarak antara mereka dan turis-turis lain yang sedang mandi matahari, lalu mengangguk. "Tempat ini sempurna."

Daniel membentangkan handuk pantai mereka. Minhyun duduk di atas handuknya. "Mau kuoleskan lotion di punggungmu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," jawab Minhyun. "Hari ini aku mau menjemur yang depan."

Daniel memandang wanita itu dari leher ke lutut. Tatapan itu membuat Minhyun merasa seperti ada yang berterbangan di perutnya. "Apakah… hm, kau menikmati berenang semalam?"

"Hmm. Maaf, aku mengganggumu."

Dia memang terganggu, tapi bukan seperti yang Daniel maksud. Saat pria itu berbaring terlentang, perutnya secara drastis melengkuk ke bawah dari tulang rusuknya. Minhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajah dari tubuh Daniel yang ia pandang, yaitu dari pusar sampai ke ban celana berenangnya.

"Kau tidak menggangguku. Aku tak tahu kapan kau kembali tidur." Itu bohong.

Dia berbaring tak tidur lama setelah pria itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Tahu bahwa pria itu juga menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Minhyun resah karena mereka bukan hanya mulai luar biasa sopan pada satu sama lain, tapi juga jadi tidak jujur. Sejak kapan persahabatan akrab mereka berubah menjadi kecanggungan pura-pura seperti yang dilakukan dua orang asing?

Dia bisa menunjukkan dengan tepat kapan waktunya. Hubungan mereka berubah ketika dia mulai memperhatikan hal-hal seperti bagaimana otot-otot punggung Daniel beriak setiap kali dia memakai atau membuka kaus, dan tubuh yang memesona, dan bagaimana mata coklatnya berkilat saat dia tersenyum.

'Dan kapan aku mulai merasakan kecemburuan menyakitkan setiap kali memergoki wanita lain menatap Daniel?' pikir Minhyun.

Itulah sebabnya dia buru-buru keluar dari klub malam itu. Benar, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang Daniel untuk bersenang-senang, tapi dia juga memiliki keinginan besar untuk menampar pria itu lalu menyerang dua gadis perayu tersebut.

Dari mana perasaan itu datang, kecemburuan buta itu?

Tak diragukan lagi Daniel mengetahui arti tatapan Minhyun kepadanya. Pria itu tahu fakta Minhyun nyaris pingsan saat Daniel mendekapnya ketika berdansa. Bukankah wajah Daniel tampak tegang dan letih ketika pria itu mendampinginya kembali ke meja mereka?

Loyalitas dan sikap kesatria mencegah Daniel mencampakkan Minhyun, padahal mungkin itulah sebenarnya yang pria itu ingin lakukan. Janda yang menyedihkan untuk diperlakukan dengan kejam, jadi Daniel dengan baik hati memilih memberi toleransi. Minhyun mempermalukan diri sendiri. Daniel jijik dengan tingkah laku Minhyun, tapi dia terlalu baik hati untuk melakukan apa pun.

Minhyun lebih memilih mati dibandingkan menjadi objek yang dikasihani. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya dia tak bisa menolong diri sendiri atau mengubah kebiasaan memalukan ini. Dan jika rasa cemburu tidak membunuhnya, rasa bersalah pasti bisa.

Terus-menerus dia melawan dorongan untuk menoleh ke Jonghyun dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba aku tak bisa berpaling dari Daniel." Khayalan itu konyol sekali. Dia kesal kepada diri sendiri karena harus memikirkan itu.

Walaupun sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras, matanya terus-terusan berkelana ke figur yang berbaring telentang di sebelahnya. Namun dengan penuh perlawanan kedua matanya terus saja mendesaknya memandangi tubuh mengesankan pria itu. Hawa panas menjalar di tubuhnya. Mengerang rendah karena napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat, buru- buru Minhyun berdiri.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke pasar dulu." Dia menunjuk kumpulan bangunan beratap jerami sekitar lima ratus meter di pantai sebelah sana. "Aku perlu mencari oleh-oleh untuk Jinyoung dan Tiffany."

Daniel beranjak bangkit, tapi Minhyun menghentikannya. "Kau tidak perlu ikut. Kau tampak sangat nyaman."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatmu dari tempatku nanti berada. Aku takkan lama-lama."

Setelah mengenakan baju luar dan mengambil tas tangan, dia pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan sopan dia menolak membeli mariyuana, tas-tas anyaman, mangkuk keramik, dan sandal kulit dari pedagang-pedagang yang berkeliaran selagi dia berjalan sepanjang pesisir.

Saat tiba di area perbelanjaan, atap jerami itu menawarkan keteduhan yang mengundang. Toko-toko di sini jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan di pusat kota tempat mereka berbelanja kemarin, tapi di sini lebih menyenangkan karena pembeli bisa menawar. Dengan mudah dia menghabiskan waktu sejam di sana.

Mataharinya begitu panas dan angin Pasifik bertiup kencang. Sebelum sampai di tempat Daniel, dia berhenti di kedai terbuka dan memesan dua minuman dingin dalam gelas jangkung, yang akan diantarkan seorang bocah pantai ke tempat mereka berjemur.

Sesampainya di tempat Daniel, dia begitu lelah karena berjalan jauh di pasir, tak beralas kaki, dan membawa tas tangan serta belanjaan. Dengan lega dia berlutut di sebelah pria itu.

"Fiuh, capek sekali, tapi hasilnya sepadan. Aku membelikan gelang perak untuk Ibu, dia pasti menyukainya. Aku juga tak tahan untuk tidak membelinya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan aku membelikan cemeti banteng untuk Jinyoung. Apa kau pikir aku akan menyesalinya?"

Daniel tidak bergerak. Tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Daniel?" Perut pria itu bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur, menunjukkan dia sedang tidur. Duduk bersimpuh, Minhyun memperhatikan pria itu. Angin menyibakkan untaian rambut gelap yang menutupi dahinya. Jejak keringat mengalir di leher dan mengumpul di lekuk berbentuk V di dasar lehernya. Ada sebentuk senyum samar di bibirnya. Sekilas pandang ke tubuhnya langsung menjelaskan alasan munculnya senyuman itu.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

Sambil mendengus, pria itu menarik napas panjang, yang membuat dada bidangnya tampak semakin bidang. Belum sepenuhnya terbangun, dia mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di paha Minhyun, mengelus-ngelusnya.

"Daniel?!" Tukas Minhyun dengan suara gemetar. Suaranya begitu tipis, seolah angin bisa membawanya pergi. Perlahan-lahan pria itu terbangun.

"Hai," masih mengantuk dia berkata lambat-lambat.

"Hai."

Kemudian, menyadari tengannya meremas lembut paha Minhyun, Daniel langsung terduduk, menarik tangannya. "Aku, uh, pasti tertidur… bermimpi. Kau sudah kembali? Jam berapa sekarang?" Setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya, Daniel mengusap-usap wajah, sesantai yang bisa dia lakukan, mengibaskan handuk menutupi pangkuannya.

"Berapa lama kau pergi?"

"Lebih dari sejam." Di belakang Daniel, Minhyun melihat bocah pantai mendekat sambil membawa minuman mereka. Dia sangat lega melihat kedatangan bocah itu. Sebelum ini mulutnya terasa begitu kering, tapi sekarang jauh lebih parah daripada yang sudah-sudah. "Haus?"

"Hah? Oh, yeah. Boleh juga. Terima kasih." Pria itu memberi si bocah tip dan menyeruput panjang.

"Sepertinya misimu berjalan lancar," ujar Daniel, mengangguk ke arah belanjaan Minhyun.

Wanita itu mengulang kembali apa yang dibeli, Daniel menyengir saat Minhyun menyinggung tentang cemeti banteng.

"Jinyoung akan menerormu dengan cemeti dan pistol-pistolan yang kuberikan sebelum kita pergi."

Minhyun mengerang. "Aku lupa pistol-pistolan itu."

"Kurasa aku harus ke toko-toko itu juga nanti dan membeli oleh-oleh untuknya, Tiffany, dan Jisung-noona."

"Aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu yang mana toko-toko terbagus."

"Sudah jadi ahli menawar, ya?" goda Daniel.

"Yang paling hebat. Atau paling parah, tergantung dari sudut pandang yang mana."

Minhyun ragu melepaskan baju luarnya, tapi akhirnya berhasil memberanikan diri. Ketika membukanya, dia merasa terekspos dan rapuh, canggung dan malu. Untuk menutupi kesopanan yang menggelikan dan entah datang dari mana, dengan antusiasme pura-pura dia berkata, "Tahu tidak, mereka punya kuda yang bisa kita sewa per jam. Sepertinya menyenangkan berkuda di pantai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kedengarannya seru. Nanti kita cek."

Tapi mereka tak pernah berkuda. Mereka juga tidak belanja oleh-oleh. Matahari, alkohol dalam minuman, dan suasana hati istimewa yang mereka bagi tapi tak bisa dijelaskan, memicu perasaan lesu yang nikmat. Mereka menghabiskan sore hari yang panas, berbaring berdampingan di handuk, dan berusaha, tanpa sukses, menghindari menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

"Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan tak masalah bagiku."

"Kau saja yang menentukan."

"Aku bebas-bebas saja."

"Kau pasti punya ketertarikan tertentu."

Sejak pulang dari pantai mereka berdiskusi tanpa ujung tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam itu. Beberapa pilihan sudah dibicarakan, tapi sejauh ini belum ada keputusan yang diambil. Mereka sudah mandi dan membersihkan diri dari pasir serta air laut. Saat ini mereka duduk di teras, menyesap koktail yang Daniel buat di bar kecil kamar, menatap cakrawala Pasifik menelan matahari raksasa merah menyala. Pria itu mengenakan celana pendek. Minhyun masih dalam jubah mandinya. Handuk dibelit membentuk turban di rambut basahnya. Kaki telanjang mereka berbagi meja koktail besi tempa.

"Jika mengabari sejam sebelumnya, dapur hotel bisa menyediakan candlelight dinner di teras. Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu berpakaian…" Usul Daniel luruh ketika melihat tatapan khawatir Minhyun di matanya yang melebar.

"Atau kita bisa keluar," tawar Daniel. "Ini ada daftar restoran." Dia membuka-buka buklet warna-warni. "Kau ingin makan apa. Makanan lokal atau Eropa? Makanan laut? Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan restoran di hotel ini?"

Daniel membaca brosur yang dia bawa ke teras. "Masakan Eropa, bintang empat, memiliki pemandangan indah ke teluk, dan live music," lapornya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pilihan yang masuk akal. Kita bisa berjalan kaki ke sana dan tak perlu berkutat dengan lalu lintas di kota lagi."

Minhyun tak merasa ingin berkunjung ke restoran yang berisik, sesak, dan banyak orang. Tapi makan malam yang intim di bawah cahaya lilin di teras akan menjadi siksaan. Dia mengharapkan gelombang dalam kehidupannya, sesuatu yang akan mengguncangkan kedatarannya. Tapi dia tak memperhitungkan bahwa katalisnya adalah Daniel. Dia juga tidak membayangkan diterpa gelombang pasang alih-alih riak semata.

Sejauh ini, dia belum sampai mempermalukan diri sendiri, tapi berduaan bersama pria itu di tempat eksotis dan seduktif ini bisa mendorong sikap ceroboh yang akan amat dia sesali. Persahabatan mereka terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan. Tampaknya Daniel juga tidak ingin berduaan saja dengan Minhyun.

"Ide bagus." Dia menyimpan brosur itu kembali ke meja.

"Aku harus mengenakan gaun yang sama dengan yang kukenakan kemarin malam."

"Tak masalah." Pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Mau minum lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi silahkan saja kalau kau mau minum segelas lagi sambil menungguku berpakaian. Aku butuh waktu lebih lama dibandingkan kau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Daniel dengan sikap bebas dan ramah, yang mengingatkannya pada hubungan mereka sebelum meninggalkan Dallas. "Kenapa perempuan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk berpakaian?"

"Karena pria-pria mengharapkan kami tampil cantik setiap saat," jawab Minhyun, mengimbangi nada ringan pria itu. "Dan itu membutuhkan persiapan berjam-jam."

"Begitu, ya? Well, kau tampak sangat menakjubkan saat pulang dari pantai tadi, berantakan tertiup angin, berpasir, dan terpanggang matahari."

Mata mereka bersibobrok beberapa detik lebih lama dan menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman. Cengiran sirna perlahan- lahan. "Trims," ujar Minhyun canggung sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baru sejam kemudian mereka selesai berpakaian dan siap pergi. Di atas kulit kecoklatan yang lebih gelap, gaun putih Minhyun nampak lebih spektakuler dibandingkan malam sebelumnya. Daniel mengenakan jas sport sutra di atas celana panjang linen gelap dan kemeja merah muda pucat. Bersama-sama, mereka tampak serasi. Mereka menyadari kenyataan itu selagi meninggalkan suite.

Restoran terletak di tengah-tengah resort, tapi jaraknya lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan beraspal yang berkelak-kelok disepanjang sisi pegunungan. Mereka baru berjalan sebentar saat Minhyun berhenti.

"Sepatu hak tinggi ini harus dilepas sebelum aku mematahkan leherku sendiri."

"Kau mau aku kembali dan mengambil jip?"

"Jangan. Ini malam yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi aku tak ingin tersandung dan terjatuh. Untung aku tidak memakai stoking." Bertompang pada Daniel, Minhyun melepaskan sandal hak tingginya.

Pria itu tersenyum memandang kaki Minhyun yang tak beralas. "Kebanyakan wanita takkan sepraktis ini. Aku menyukaimu, Min."

Sambil menertawai pria itu, Minhyun bertanya, "Apa kau baru memutuskan itu setelah bertahun-tahun ini mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali Jonghyun memperkenalkan kita." Merunduk pria itu menambahkan dengan penuh canda. "Waktu itu aku bahkan belum tahu setiap malam kau membersihkan gigi dengan benang."

"Permainan ini harus dimainkan berdua, Mr. Kang." Mata Minhyun menyipit menjadi celah sempit berwarna coklat.

"Apa kau selalu mengawali tidur dengan memakai bantal tapi akhirnya malah melemparkan bantal itu ke kaki tempat tidur saat pagi?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau memiliki benjolan di pangkal jempol kaki kirimu?"

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan shampo bayi?"

"Nah, nah. Jika kau mulai mengolok-olok shampo bayiku, aku harus mulai bersikap kasar."

"Kasar bagaimana?"

"Seperti menyebut bahwa kau menggunakan air perasan lemon untuk membuat helaian rambut di sekitar wajahmu tampak pucat dibandingkan bagian rambut lain," kata Daniel sambil menarik helaian rambut yang terlepas dari kuncir kuda Minhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau pikir kau sudah tahu semua rahasia kecantikanku?" Tertawa, mereka berpelukan. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Daniel."

Ketika melepaskan pelukan, Minhyun mengamit tangan Minhyun, dan mengayun-ayunkan lengan mereka dengan akrab, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke restoran. Di pintu masuk, Minhyun mengenakan kembali sandalnya sebelum diantar ke meja di luar ruangan yang memiliki pemandangan ke teluk dan kota, yang membentang di sekeliling pelabukan seperti kipas ditaburi permata.

Api di dalam lentera di meja mereka menari seiring embusan napas udara laut. Kilat menyambar sesekali di belakang pegunungan, tapi pelayan mereka yang santun meyakinkan mereka bahwa hujan takkan turun sampai berjam-jam lagi. Petirnya tidak mengkhawatirkan. Musik mendayu-dayu dari pemain harpa dan seruling memberikan latar belakang menenangkan untuk makanan Eropa yang disajikan dan percakapan ringan.

Semua itu goyah kembali ketika tatapan mereka kebetulan bertemu. "Kau mungkin harus mendorongku menaiki bukit," erang Minhyun saat mereka meninggalkan restoran. "Makanannya enak sekali, aku menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa."

Daniel menopang Minhyun saat wanita itu melepaskan sendal lagi. Daniel memungut sandal itu dan menyelipkannya ke saku jas.

"Kau tak perlu buru-buru," kata Daniel saat mereka mulai berjalan lagi. "Santai saja."

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Sepanjang jalan mereka berleha-leha, berhenti sesekali untuk menikmati pemandangan beragam yang ditawarkan jalanan yang berkelak-kelok.

Ada satu pemandangan yang sangat perlu dinikmati, karena tempat itu seluruh teluk dan kota terbentang. Mereka duduk di tembok batu rendah untuk menikmati panorama. Angin membelai mereka, mencetak gaun Minhyun ke tubuhnya. Merasakan bahan pakaian itu berkibar di tubuhnya adalah suatu kenikmatan sensual, tapi dengan penuh kesadaran dia melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Indah sekali." Minhyun mendesah. "Terima kasih sudah membujukku ikut ke sini, Daniel."

"Dengan senang hati." Suara pria itu terdengar berat. Minhyun menoleh dan melihat Daniel memandangi payudaranya yang berusaha dia tutupi.

"Aku menikmati setiap menitnya."

"Benarkah, Min?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Itulah alasan kita ke sini."

"Masalah-masalah yang menungguku di Dallas tampak sangat jauh. Dari atas sini, aku merasa terpisah dari kenyataan."

Daniel menunjukkan ekspresi menderita. "Please, jangan menyinggung seberapa tinggi posisi kita. Ingat-ingat ketakutanku akan ketinggian."

Minhyun menyibak helaian rambut yang diterbangkan angin ke matanya. Kuncir kudanya melonggar. "Jika takut ketinggian, kenapa kau tinggal di gedung tinggi?"

"Aku tak pernah berdiri di sebelah susunan teras seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin itu. Selama aku bisa melihat keluar dan tidak langsung ke bawah, aku baik-baik saja. Perasaan seakan tergantunglah yang membuatku takut."

"Kau tidak tampak kerepotan saat penerbangan ke sini."

"Well, aku disibukkan."

"Dengan apa?"

"Denganmu. Aku senang kau setuju untuk ikut." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. "Sangat senang, Minhyun."

Dengan gugup Minhyun memalingkan wajah.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Terima kasih," jawab Minhyun serak.

"Tapi coba lihat rambutku—"

"Minhyun."

"Berantakan. Aku tak pernah bisa—"

"Minhyun."

"Menjaganya tetap rapi. Sudah pakai jepit—"

Daniel menunduk dan mencium cuping telinga Minhyun, kemudian bagian belakangnya. Pria itu mengecup sudut bibir Minhyun, menyentuhnya sejenak, mencoba-coba. Bibir pria itu lembut dan hangat. Dia ingin merasakan bibir pria itu menekan bibirnya. Gairah menbanjiri tubuhnya dengan begitu dahsyat, hingga dia tak bisa bernapas. Ledakan lembut hasrat membuat inti tubuhnya terasa hangat dan berat.

Tapi Minhyun mendongak hati-hati dan memberi Daniel senyum hambar. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke suite, Daniel."

Pria itu menatap dalam-dalam mata Minhyun, tersenyum penuh penyesalan, kemudian mengangguk. "Oke."

Pria itu berjalan di dekat Minhyun, tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Kendati bisa merasakan tatapan Daniel, Minhyun tak berani balas menatap. Perjalanan mendaki itu memang berat, tapi jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang daripada seharusnya. Dia kesulitan bernapas dan pening ketika mereka melewati gerbang menuju suite mereka.

Meraih melewati Minhyun, Daniel membuka pintu. Minhyun mendahului pria itu masuk dan menjatuhkan tas malamnya ke kursi. Dia berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ingat apa yang akan dia katakan karena Daniel mengangkat tangan dan menyentuhnya.

Pria itu melepaskan ikatan rambut Minhyun. Helaian rambut terurai ke tangannya; lalu Daniel membenamkan tangannya ke rambut Minhyun, menarik wajah wanita itu mendekat.

Dan bibirnya bertemu bibir Minhyun. Dia merasakan lembutnya belaian lidah Daniel di bibirnya. Merengek pelan, Minhyun mengangkat tangan, bermaksud menyingkirkan tangan Daniel dari wajahnya dan beranjak menjauh. Alih-alih, dia menangkup punggung tangan pria itu dan bergerak mendekat. Payudaranya terimpit di dada pria itu; paha mereka bersinggungan; tubuh pria itu menempel di tubuhnya. Dari situ semua berubah menjadi liar dengan cepat.

Mendesak bibir Minhyun agar membuka, Daniel memposisikan kepala agar lidahnya bisa terbenam semakin dalam. Wanita itu melenguh, karena tidak percaya, bahagia, dan penuh dahaga. Tangan Daniel bergerak ke pinggang Minhyun dan mendekap wanita itu lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Lalu dia membelai punggung dan menahan tubuh wanita itu selagi terus mencium Minhyun.

Minhyun bergelayut padanya dan merespons ciuman penuh hasrat pria itu. Daniel melepaskan Minhyun cukup lama untuk menarik kemejanya keluar dari celana dan menyentaknya sampai terbuka. Mencium Minhyun dengan penuh dahaga, Daniel membuka gesper dan ritsleting celananya kemudian menarik kembali wanita itu mendekat.

Dia membelai payudara Minhyun lewat bahan tipis gaun itu. Tidak puas, dia meraih tengkuk Minhyun dan melepaskan pengaitnya.

Minhyun memekik lembut penuh kenikmatan ketika payudaranya yang penuh bertemu dada Daniel yang bidang, kokoh, dan hangat. Pria itu mengeluarkan erangan rendah dan tersiksa. Masih tak ingin bibir mereka terpisah, dengan canggung dia berusaha melepaskan jas dan kemejanya. Lalu jemari pria itu berkutat dengan ritsleting di bagian pinggang gaun Minhyun dan ketika dia berhasil, dia mendorong gaun itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh Minhyun, dia mengangkat wanita itu dari genangan bahan yang melingkari kakinya dan membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

Mereka jatuh ke tempat tidur bersama-sama. Mencium Minhyun dengan kalut, Daniel berjuang untuk melepaskan celana. Setelah akhirnya berhasil melepas seluruh pakaian, pria itu berhenti untuk memandangi Minhyun.

Payudaranya begitu cantik. Daniel memaki perlahan selagi tangannya bergerak menyentuh tubuh Minhyun, dengan lembut mengelus puncak payudaranya lalu mengecupi sekelilingnya sebelum menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Punggung Minhyun melengkung. Menyokong lekuk pinggang Minhyun, Daniel mengangkat perut wanita itu ke mulutnya yang bergerak turun. Dia menciumnya, dengan menyeluruh.

Sedetak jantung kemudian, pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Tubuh Minhyun begitu kencang, mungil, dan menahan diri, sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan sanggup menerima tubuh Daniel.

"Nikmati ini, Minhyun," bisik Daniel dengan suara serak saat mulutnya yang terbuka membelai puncak payudara wanita itu.

Minhyun memeluk pria itu erat-erat ke tubuhnya. Ketika pria itu memainkan lidahnya di puncak payudara Minhyun, seluruh dirinya mengencang dan mencapai klimaks. Terengah mencari udara, Minhyun direbahkan kembali ke tempat tidur. senyum Daniel begitu lembut dan penuh kasih selagi menyibak rambut lembap dari wajah Minhyun dan meletakkan helainya satu persatu di atas bantal.

Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi Daniel berubah. Wajahnya mengencang dengan intensitas dan konsetrasi. Dia menggerakkan tubuh dengan kelihaian yang membangunkan kembali gairah yang Minhyun pikir sudah dia lepaskan. Ketika mencapai puncak untuk kedua kali, kenikmatannya bertambah dengan mendengar erangan serak Daniel dan merasakan pelepasan pria itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Lagi banyak deadline tugas sekolah dan virus writer blocks yg kembali datang ngebuat aku males buka" file ff. Beruntung chap ini udah aku edit beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, kalo buat chap selanjutnya, mungkin akan telat karena aku belum ngapa"in buat chap berikutnya.

2.) Aku juga lagi kerajinan main di wattpad, soalnya nyari ff otp-ku di ffn itu susah. (Suruh siapa punya otp crack/rare semua /abaikan). Tapi aku ga punya niat buat pindah lapak kok.

3.) Terima kasih buat yg udah setia review, favorit, dan follow ff ini.

See you next chap!

 **15 Oktober 2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

.

.

Minhyun sudah berpakaian dan berkemas ketika Daniel bangun keesokan harinya. Duduk di kursi dengan kaku, Minhyun memperhatikan jemari pria itu melingkari ketiadaan, yang beberapa saat sebelumnya adalah payudaranya. Daniel meraba-raba di antara penutup tempat tidur yang kusut, sampai akhirnya dia terbangun dan menyadari Minhyun tak lagi berbaring dalam pelukannya. Berkedip-kedip memusatkan fokus pada Minhyun sembari duduk, pria itu mengira-ngira ekspresi kaku di wajah Minhyun dan koper yang sudah dikemas di dekat kakinya.

Walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya, Daniel tetap bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau pergi."

"Benar. Nanti malam."

"Salah. Dalam penerbangan ke Dallas berikutnya."

"Nah, Min—"

"Kau tak bisa mengubah keputusanku, jadi tak perlu coba-coba." Minhyun bangkit dari kursi dan memunggungi Daniel karena pria itu tampak luar biasa seksi dengan penutup tempat tidur mengelilingi pinggangnya—acak-acakan, belum bercukur, masih mengantuk, duduk di tengah-tengah seprai yang mengeluarkan bukti percintaan mereka.

"Tiketnya tak bisa digunakan untuk penerbangan lebih awal."

"Begitu bangun," ujar Minhyun, "Aku menelepon maskapai penerbangan dan setuju untuk membayar selisih harga tiket jika mereka mau mengganti jadwal penerbanganku."

"Penerbanganmu?"

"Ya betul. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengubah jadwal penerbanganmu. Tinggal saja di sini dan nikmati sisa liburanmu."

"Enak saja." Menyibakkan penutup tempat tidur, pria itu menatap Daniel tajam. Daniel menyambar lengan Minhyun dan membaliknya untuk menghadapnya. "Kita bersama-sama dalam rencana ini. Jika kau pulang lebih awal, aku pulang lebih awal juga."

Menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke kamar mandi, pria itu membanting pintu keras- keras. Minhyun mendengar sarapan mereka diantarkan ke kompartemen sarapan. Pikiran tentang makanan membuatnya mual, jadi dia hanya menyesap secangkir kopi dalam diam yang tak bersahabat di teras selagi Daniel mandi, berpakaian, dan mengemas koper.

Dia menguping pria itu menelepon maskapai penerbangan, menjadwal ulang keberangkatannya. Ketika air mata menyengat matanya, Minhyun menyalahkan matahari tropis yang sedang terbit dan pantulannya ke deretan tembok putih.

"Sudah siap?" Daniel berdiri di pintu teras. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat."

Menahan diri dari dorongan untuk menatap pemandangan menarik yang ditampilkan pria itu untuk terakhir kali, atau memberi suite itu tatapan selamat tinggal, Minhyun dengan tabah berjalan menjauh dan menaiki jip. Daniel mengurus detail-detail check out dan pengembalian jip. Minhyun membiarkan pria itu mengurus semua, memutuskan dia akan membayar setengah pengeluarannya nanti, suatu saat di masa depan ketika dia bisa menatap langsung mata pria itu tanpa mengerenyit atau meledakkan tangisan, yang dia rasa bisa dia lakukan kapan pun saat ini.

Taksi yang mengantar mereka ke bandara lebih berdebu, berisik, dan sesak dibandingkan yang mengantar mereka ke hotel. Mereka membayar pajak keberangkatan dan menunggu di ruang tunggu bandara bersama turis-turis yang kelelahan, kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, dan kesulitan-kesulitan lainnya yang, karena liburan sudah berakhir, tampak bersemangat untuk bertengkar dengan seseorang dalam bahasa masing- masing. Rasanya seperti penantian seumur hidup sebelum akhirnya pesawat siap dinaiki.

Minhyun berharap, karena penjadwalan ulang tiket, mereka takkan duduk bersebelahan, tapi sepertinya Daniel memastikan mereka duduk berdekatan. Mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, Minhyun menatap keluar tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan, sampai mereka mencapai ketinggian menjelajah. Tidak seperti penerbangan ke Acapulco, yang suasananya menyenangkan, para penumpang di penerbangan pulang ini hening dan loyo jika tak mau dibilang benar-benar merengut. Sebagian besar penumpang tidur begitu sarapan ala Eropa disajikan. Daniel beralaskan siku di sandaran tangan di antara mereka dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minhyun.

"Minhyun, apakah kau takkan pernah bicara denganku lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan konyol begitu," balas Minhyun, masih memandang awan-awan di luar jendela pesawat.

"Apa kau mau memandangku lagi?"

Minhyun melakukannya, menatap Daniel, dan langsung sebal melihat cengiran dan usaha sembrono pria itu. "Aku bisa melihatmu, tapi aku mungkin takkan mampu menghadapi diri sendiri di cermin."

"Kenapa? Karena kau bercinta denganku?"

"Stt! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau meminjam mikrofon Kapten dan mengumumkannya ke semua orang?"

Dia melihat sekeliling dengan resah, tapi sejauh yang dia lihat, tak seorang pun yang mendengar. Dia berbisik, "Aku tak ingin membicarakan yang terjadi semalam."

"Aku mau."

"Kalau begitu kau bicara saja sendiri, karena aku takkan mendengarkan." Minhyun memalingkan wajah. Sekian menit berlalu. Minhyun pikir—berharap —pria itu memahami keinginannya.

Kemudian suara rendah Daniel terdengar di telinganya. "Kau menginginkannya sama seperti aku menginginkan itu terjadi, Minhyun."

Mengeluarkan suara terluka, Minhyun menatap pria itu lagi.

"Kau marah kepada siapa?" Tanya Daniel perlahan. "Diri sendiri, karena menikmatinya? Atau kepadaku, karena membuatmu menikmatinya?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya!"

Itu membuat Daniel marah. "Persetan kau tidak menikmatinya," sentaknya, dekat ke wajah Minhyun. "Kau tak berpura-pura, dan aku sudah pasti tidak. Bohongi saja dirimu sendiri jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, tapi itulah adanya— kebohongan. Kau nyaris memeras jiwaku sampai tetes terakhir, dua kali, jadi jangan pura-pura kau tidak bersenang-senang."

Pipi Minhyun bersemu. "Maksudku, aku tidak menyukainya setelahnya."

"Oh, begitu," Daniel berkata, setiap kata diucapkan dengan sarkasme, "Kau tidak suka bergelung di sebelahku sepanjang malam, dipeluk dari belakang, tubuhmu rapat di tubuhku dan tanganku di payudaramu."

Minhyun mengangkat tangannya yang lembab dan dingin ke pipinya yang membara. Ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi sepanjang malam begitu jelas, ketika dia terbangun saat jemari pria itu membelai puncak payudaranya. Setiap kali, dia mendengkur seperti kucing dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Daniel sebelum kembali tertidur. Pria itu benar-benar kurang ajar karena mengingatkan Minhyun betapa sembrononya dia saat menyambut belaian Daniel.

"Saat hari terang," ujar Minhyun dengan gigi terkatup, "Aku menyadari betapa gegabahnya tindakanku. Aku tidak menimpakan seluruh kesalahan kepadamu. Kendati kau memiliki pengalaman yang jauh lebih hebat dalam… dalam…"

"Memberi kenikmatan duniawi?"

"Kenikmatan" sama sekali bukanlah kata yang bisa menjelaskan respons-respons yang Daniel rayu dari tubuhnya. Mengerutkan dahi atas pemikiran kacaunya sendiri, dengan menguatkan hati Minhyun meneruskan. "Kita berdua korban situasi, iklim, dan suasana romantis tempat itu. Itu saja." Dengan kaku, dia menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin melupakannya."

"Terserah."

"Bagus."

"Kita akan melupakannya."

"Oke. Itu yang barusan kukatakan."

Minhyun membuka majalah Amerika yang tadi dia beli di bandara sebelum mereka naik pesawat. Lega karena Daniel merebahkan kepala ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit berlalu selagi Minhyun berpura-pura membaca kata-kata yang tercetak di hadapannya dan pria itu pura-pura tidur. Akhirnya Daniel memiringkan kepalanya ke arah wanita itu.

"Minhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa aku takkan bisa melupakannya." Tak karuan, Minhyun menangkupkan wajah di pangkal telapak tangan. Pria itu menyentuh lutut Minhyun, menghibur. "Rasanya sangat nikmat."

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya, dan sebelum menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan atau katakan, Minhyun melontarkannya. Jika mau jujur kepada diri sendiri, dia harus mengakui bahwa amarahnya sebagian besar berakar dari rasa tidak percaya diri. Daniel pernah tidur bersama lusinan wanita, banyak sekali wanita, wanita-wanita yang lebih muda, cantik, seksi dibandingkan dirinya. Dia dihantui perasaan dibanding-bandingkan dengan mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja. Semalam fantastis."

Kemudian pria itu mengatur postur tubuhnya dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, acuh tak acuh. "Setidaknya kupikir begitu. Apakah, eh, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Tak bisa menatap Daniel, Minhyun memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Seandainya tidak terlalu terbenam perasaan tidak percaya diri, wanita itu pasti bisa menangkap nada tertentu dalam suara Daniel.

"Tentu saja, Jonghyun satu-satunya pria yang bisa kau jadikan tolok ukur."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Minhyun menggeleng-geleng tegas dan berkata, "Jangan sebut-sebut Jonghyun."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Minhyun," ujar Daniel dengan desahan mendalam. "Kau pikir aku begitu tidak sensitif sehingga tidak merasa sangat bersalah karena meniduri istrinya?"

"Janda."

"Betul!" Seru Daniel dalam bisikan dramatis. "Jandanya. Jandanya selama dua tahun. Selama waktu itu, selama kau menikah dengannya, aku tak pernah memiliki sedikit pun pikiran tak senonoh tentangmu. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Daniel retoris. "Aku tidak memikirkan Jonghyun saat duduk di seberangmu di meja makan malam, memperhatikan ekspresimu berubah di bawah cahaya lilin, dan berharap bisa merasakan rambutmu di kulitku, dan ingin mencium bibirmu ketika kau melahap hidangan penutup mulut yang lembut itu."

"Jangan, Daniel."

Tidak menghiraukan penderitaan Minhyun, Daniel mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan merendahkan volume suaranya sampai beberapa desibel. "Minhyun, saat bibirmu terbuka di bibirku, saat aku menyentuh payudaramu, hanya kau yang ada di benakku. Bukan Jonghyun, bukan siapa pun. Kau begitu hangat dan manis, begitu —"

"Please, diamlah."

"Aku tak bisa menghentikan diri menyatu bersamamu bahkan jika Jonghyun masuk ke kamar."

Minhyun menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Daniel menurunkannya. "Kita mungkin harus mengubah cara pandang kita tentang beberapa hal, tapi kita tak perlu merasa bersalah tentang apa pun."

"Apa pun?" Tanya Minhyun tak yakin. "Daniel, aku ketakutan karena merespons dengan kebebasan semacam itu. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak—" Seperti menabrak tembok beton dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam. Begitulah tahu-tahu ucapannya buyar dan emosinya surut. Selama beberapa saat dia bahkan tak bernapas, hanya memandang Daniel dengan tatapan kosong.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Kapan?"

"Barusan saja. Kau bilang, 'Aku tahu' ketika aku bilang aku belum pernah bersikap seperti itu."

"Oh, itu." Daniel mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya dan berdeham resah. "Maksudku… kau tahu, kau tidak bercinta dengan orang lain."

Minhyun terus menatap Daniel dengan ketidakpercayaan yang mulai tumbuh. "Apakah Jonghyun pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi kami kepadamu?"

"Tidak. Omong-omong, kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan memanggil—"

Minhyun memegang lengan Daniel. "Apakah Jonghyun pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadi kami kepadamu?"

"Kami sahabat baik, Minhyun," jawab Daniel penuh penyesalan. "Kau 'kan tahu bagaimana laki-laki suka sesumbar. Mereka nongkrong, minum bir, arah pembicaraan bergeser ke wanita-wanita, dan mereka mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak mereka maksudkan."

Air mata muncul di mata Minhyun, tapi sumbernya karena murka, bukan sedih. "Apa Jonghyun tidak puas denganku di tempat tidur? Apa dia bilang begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Daniel!"

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oke, mungkin dia menyinggung sesuatu tentang itu. Suami mana yang, kadang-kadang, tidak berharap istrinya lebih kreatif di tempat tidur?"

Minhyun menelan ludah beberapa kali untuk meredakan mual. Dadanya seakan retak, menyerah dan runtuh. "Jonghyun kecewa dengan kehidupan seks kami?"

Daniel menggumamkan rentetan makian. "Apa aku bilang begitu? Tidak. Yang kukatakan hanyalah Jonghyun—dan kurasa itu dia katakan tak lama setelah kelahiran Jinyoung—hanya mengomentari kehidupan percintaan kalian tidak semenarik sebelumnya, bahwa kau tidak sehangat dulu—"

"Dia bilang aku dingin?"

"Bukan dingin," timpal Daniel jengkel. "Jangan berprasangka dulu, Minhyun. Jonghyun hanya mengeluh karena keadaan agak membosankan. Kalau tak salah, dia menggunakan istilah 'rutinitas'. Aku bilang dia juga memiliki andil dalam situasi itu," sambung Worth. "Begini, setelah para istri memiliki bayi, beberapa pria mulai memandang mereka sebagai makhluk maternal alih-alih makhluk seksual. Aku menyarankan Jonghyun untuk memperlakukanmu seperti kekasih dan kau akan mulai merespons dengan pantas."

Minhyun bergetar karena amarah. "Kau tahu semua jawaban permasalahan yang berkaitan dengan wanita ya, Daniel?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ingin melihat sendiri apakah aku dingin atau tidak. Kau tidur denganku supaya kau tahu secara langsung betapa mengecewakannya aksiku."

Makian yang tadi Daniel ucapkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan makian yang kali ini dia ulang perlahan, refleks, tangannya mengepal kencang dan matanya mengedip penuh amarah.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Minhyun. Brengsek, aku tahu betul itu tidak benar."

"Permisi. Aku mau ke kamar kecil."

Dia melangkahi kaki Daniel dan terhuyung ke lorong. Di kamar kecil, Minhyun muntah-muntah. Dia tetap berada di dalam kubikel itu lama setelah dia mengosongkan isi perut, telinganya berdengung lebih keras daripada suara mesin jet yang dipasang di ekor pesawat. Selagi mencuci muka dengan air dingin, dia berharap bisa bertemu Jonghyun selama lima menit saja, supaya dia bisa melampiaskan kemarahan kepadanya. Beraninya dia menceritakan kehidupan seks mereka pada Daniel.

Daniel, dari semua orang di dunia. Pria penakluk wanita. Playboy itu. Si pria pencari kesenangan. Nasihat macam apa yang Jonghyun harap akan dia dengar dari si lajang penganut seks bebas tentang masalah penikahan? Jika Jonghyun harus membicarakan masalah itu, kenapa tak langsung menceritakannya kepada Minhyun? Dia merasa kehidupan seksnya baik-baik saja dan takkan merasa lebih dikhianati bahkan jika mengetahui Jonghyun ternyata memiliki affair di luar pernikahan. Tapi kesalahan Jonghyun tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Daniel. Dia mengeksploitasi informasi yang diceritakan mendiang sahabatnya. Dia tak pernah mengenal seorang pria, pria mana pun, yang bisa menistakan diri sendiri begitu rendahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang tak dia mengerti adalah kenapa lama sekali Daniel meredakan rasa penasarannya.

Begitu kembali ke tempat duduk, dia menolak berbicara dengan pria itu. penerbangan ke Dallas terasa tiga kali lebih lama dibandingkan penerbangan ke Acapulco, tapi akhirnya pesawat mendarat dan mereka turun dari pesawat. Minhyun menyelinap di antara turis-turis lain, merunduk di bawah sombroro yang berkelap-kelip dan pinata—wadah yang dibuat dari bubur kertas/keramik/kain dan diisi berbagai macam permen dan mainan untuk kemudian dipecahkan dan isinya diperebutkan—berwarna mencolok. Karena tak ada bagasi yang harus diambil, dia salah satu penumpang yang mengantri paling depan di konter bea cukai. Sayangnya, Daniel juga. Pria itu mengantri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau mengambil kesimpulan yang salah, Minhyun. Jonghyun hanya menyinggung masalah itu sekali, aku bersumpah. Kalian mungkin baru bertengkar atau apa. Bukan masalah besar. Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan pembicaraan itu lagi sampai kau menanyakannya."

"Ya, aku percaya," balas Minhyun sinis, berbicara melalui bahunya dan tetap memunggungi Daniel.

"Itu yang sesungguhnya. Aku berani bersumpah tak memikirkan tentang itu tadi malam."

Minhyun berbalik menghadap Daniel. "Kau merayuku untuk ikut ke Acapulco—"

"Aku tidak merayumu untuk melakukan apa pun."

"Karena aku salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang belum pernah kau ajak tidur, benar, kan?"

"Salah."

"Kau mengambil keuntungan dari kesedihanku dan membujukku untuk ikut bersamamu karena kau harus melihat sendiri apakah janda Jonghyun memang dingin dan tidak kreatif di tempat tidur seperti yang dia bilang."

Marah besar, Daniel berkata, "Dari apa yang kutahu, dia tak perlu mengeluh sama sekali. Tapi itu jika kau bercinta dengannya seperti kau bercinta denganku."

Minhyun terkesiap pelan dan bergidik, tapi lebih karena ingatan yang nikmat dibandingkan rasa malu. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berkata, "Jika kau kebetulan merayu untuk mendapatkan respons hangat dariku—"

"Hangat! Itu lucu sekali. Membara, mungkin. Panas, sudah pasti. Tapi aku tahu itu lebih daripada sekadar 'hangat'."

"Jika kau mendapatkan respons apa pun dariku, kau boleh membanggakannya sendiri, mengetahui kau mengungguli sahabatmu di satu-satunya kontes antar pria yang benar-benar berarti."

"Berikutnya!" Petugas bea cukai memanggil. Minhyun maju ke konter.

"Minhyun, tunggu!" Daniel melangkah melewati garis kuning.

Seorang petugas menyela. "Ini bukan giliran Anda, Sir."

"Saya bersama wanita itu."

"Apa dia istri Anda?"

"Bukan."

"Tunggu giliran Anda."

"Brengsek."

"Apa tujuan kepergian Anda ke Meksiko, Mrs. Hwang?" Petugas di belakang konter bertanya selagi membuka paspor Minhyun.

"Liburan."

"Ada barang yang mau dilaporkan?"

"Minhyun!" Daniel berteriak.

"Dua gelang perak dan cemeti banteng."

Petugas itu mengecap kartu kepulangan Minhyun. "Terima kasih."

Minhyun mengumpulkan barang bawaannya dan berjalan ke eskalator.

Daniel bergegas menggantikan tempatnya di konter. "Saya pergi ke Meksiko untuk berlibur dan tidak membeli apa pun."

Si petugas mempelajari paspor Daniel. "Boleh lihat isi tas Anda?"

"Tapi—" Daniel memandang berkeliling. Ekskalator sudah membawa Minhyun naik ke lantai atas dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Please, buka tas Anda, Mr. Kang." Benar-benar muak dengan seluruh drama selama akhir pekan ini, Daniel membuka tasnya.

.

.

Minhyun membayar taksi di trotoar di depan rumah. Koran Minggu masih tergeletak di jalan masuk, sesuatu yang tak biasa karena Tiffany selalu membacanya setiap minum kopi pagi. Penasaran, Minhyun memungutnya dan melangkah mengikuti jalan masuk ke belakang rumah. Pintu dapur terkunci, tapi Minhyun bisa melihat ibunya berdiri di dekat kompor, membalik bacon di wajan. Dia mengetuk jendela. Tiffany menoleh dari balik bahu dan, ketika melihat Minhyun berdiri di tangga belakang, tampak terkejut. Setelah memindahkan wajan dari api. Wanita itu bergegas membuka pintu.

"Min, apa yang ter—"

"Kisahnya panjang, Ibu."

Lelah, Minhyun meletakkan semua yang dia bawa ke salah satu kursi dapur.

"Kupikir kalian baru akan pulang nanti malam."

"Tidak jadi. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat."

"Mana Daniel? Kau pulang naik apa? Kenapa kalian memutuskan pulang lebih cepat?"

Kepala Minhyun langsung berdenyut-denyut. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melompat-lompat di kepalanya seperti bola boling. Memijat dahi, dia bertanya. "Kenapa kau sarapan di ruang makan?"

Dari pintu lengkung dia melihat meja makan sudah diatur dengan serbet linen, peralatan makan paling bagus, dan bunga segar di tengah meja, tapi pikiran tentang makanan membuat perutnya mual lagi.

"Minhyun, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?"

"Keputusan ini tiba-tiba."

"Apa akomodasinya tidak layak?"

"Sebenarnya, resort itu jauh lebih bagus daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Terbakar matahari?"

"Aku menggunakan tabir surya."

"Diare?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kami hanya bosan di sana, itu saja," ucapnya pendek.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana Jinyoung?"

"Mana Daniel?"

Ritme percakapan mereka membuat Minhyun mabuk laut.

"Daniel dan aku berpisah di bandara. Aku naik taksi."

Dia berjalan ke pintu yang mengarah ke bagian lain rumah. "Aku mau bertemu Jinyoung, mandi, lalu tidur. Kami tadi harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengejar penerbangan. Aku jelaskan semuanya nanti."

Dia masih beberapa langkah jauhnya dari pintu ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul, menghadang jalannya, tersenyum cerah, dan mengenakan jubah mandi bergaris-garis. Selagi mereka berhadapan, sulit ditaksir siapa yang lebih terkejut.

"Minhyun," ujar Tiffany riang. "Kurasa kau kenal tetangga kita, Mr. William."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Aku bakal long hiatus. Maaf. Karena aku bakal fokus ke sekolahku dulu -yg bakal ngadain berbagai ujian- juga karena aku lagi lost ide buat ff yg lain. Tapi diusahakan ff ini akan aku update seperti seharusnya, sesuai janji. Juga ff yg lain kalo ada ide baru aku update.

2.) Chap ini baru diedit tadi dan langsung aku update, jadi kalo banyak kesalahan, maaf ya.

3.) Terima kasih buat yg udah review, favorite serta follow ff ini.

See you next chap!

 **22** **Oktober** **2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung (GS)

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama-sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **8**

.

.

Minhyun memang mengenal Mr. William. Dia tinggal dua rumah dari mereka sejak dia dan Jonghyun membeli rumah ini. Para tetangga dibuat iri dengan halaman rumahnya, yang terkenal karena sang pemilik dengan telaten merawatnya. Setelah pensiun, Charlie William menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengurus petak bunga dan menjaga rumput, pohon, dan semak-semaknya dicukur sempurna. Dia sangat ramah, menjalin hubungan baik dengan para tetangga, dan mudah tersentuh pada anak-anak sekolah yang menjual permen atau tiket undian untuk penggalangan dana. Ucapannya lembut, baik hati, dan konservatif… dan orang terakhir yang Minhyun bayangkan akan dia lihat dalam jubah mandi, di dapur rumahnya, pada Minggu pagi menjelang siang.

"Charlie, sudah siap untuk minum kopi?" Tiffany, satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga yang tetap tenang, menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Charlie lalu berdiri minggir menghadap anaknya yang terpana supaya menyerahkan kopi itu kepada Charlie.

Tiffany menepuk lengan Charlie untuk menenangkan. "Brunch sudah hampir siap. Kau tak keberatan Minhyun bergabung bersama kita, 'kan? Dia pulang lebih awal dari—"

"Permisi." Minhyun melesat melewati tetangganya, yang tampak sama bingungnya seperti dirinya.

Pertama-tama dia berlari ke kamar Jinyoung. Tempat tidurnya sudah rapi, tapi anak itu tak kelihatan di mana pun. Tiffany menyusul begitu Minhyun masuk ke kamar yang pernah dia bagi bersama Jonghyun, walaupun setelah suaminya meninggal dia mengikuti saran dan mendekorasi ulang kamar itu tak lama kemudian.

Begitu Tiffany menutup pintu. Minhyun langsung menghadapinya. "Di mana Jinyoung?"

"Dia diundang menginap di rumah Keluarga Lee tadi malam. Hari ini, setelah Sekolah Minggu, mereka akan ke kebun binatang."

"Jadi kau bebas mengundang pacarmu untuk menghabiskan malam di sini."

"Tepat," balas Tiffany dengan ketenangan mengagumkan.

Pada usia 51, Tiffany Hwang merupakan wanita memesona. Rambutnya sewarna karamel, sama seperti anaknya, tapi selama bertahun-tahun dia merawatnya dengan di-frosting penuh gaya, untuk menutupi uban. Matanya sewarna sherry. Tubuhnya masih ramping dan bisa disangka berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda daripada usia sebenarnya. Pragmatis adalah nama tengahnya, jadi memang sudah sifatnya untuk tidak terpengaruh kata-kata.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan Charlie dan aku ingin menghabiskan malam bersama. Semalam adalah kesempatan pertama kami."

Lutut Minhyun goyah. Dia terduduk di ujung tempat tidur, terkesiap pada pengakuan berani ibunya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau kesal begitu, Minhyun. Ini pestaku, yang kau rusak dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba."

"Berapa… sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Coba lihat." Tiffany menelengkan kepala, berkonsentrasi. "Sejak musim semi lalu, ketika Charlie membawakanku buket tulip cantik dari petak bunganya. Aku mengundangnya minum kopi dan dia tinggal di sini sejam lamanya." Tiffany menyentuh pipi, yang merona merah seperti anak gadis. "Kami melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti mencari-cari alasan untuk berjalan melewati rumah masing-masing. Kami sepertinya keluar mengecek surat pada waktu yang sama, yang memberi kami alasan untuk berbincang-bincang. Dia meminjam banyak sekali gula, aku sampai menuduhnya memproduksi wiski rumahan. Sehari setelah membawakan tulip, dia mengundangku makan siang di luar. Itu kencan resmi pertama kami."

"Di mana aku waktu itu? Di mana Jinyoung?"

"Kau sedang bekerja dan Jinyoung ikut bersama kami." Tiffany mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Minhyun. "Ya ampun, Minhyun, itu masa pendekatan yang pantas. Jangan sok suci begitu. Kami tidak bercinta sampai tadi malam, yang pasti tak pernah ketika Jinyoung ada di rumah."

"Kau punya affair dengan Charlie William?"

"Kata itu terlalu rendah untuk dilekatkan pada apa yang kami rasakan terhadap satu sama lain. Aku tak bisa bilang suka ekspresi ataupun nada bicaramu yang seakan-akan kami melakukan kesalahan. Aku lajang. Begitu juga Charlie. Istrinya meninggal tujuh tahun lalu. Kami berbagi banyak ketertarikan yang sama dan menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama-sama." Matanya berkilau.

"Dia sangat seksi, ya, kan?" Minhyun kehabisan kata-kata. "Semalam sudah dikonfirmasi bahwa kami cocok dalam segala hal, jadi kami memutuskan untuk meresmikannya."

"Kau akan pindah ke rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Tiffany dengan melecehkan. "Kami akan menikah."

"Menikah?"

"Ya! Menakjubkan, bukan?"

"Menikah? Kapan?"

"Secepat pengaturannya bisa dilakukan."

Minhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Dia menyibak tirai dan menatap ke luar, tapi tak menyerap satu hal yang tertangkap matanya.

"Begitu saja?" tanyanya, berbalik menghadap ibunya lagi.

"Oh, Sayang. Charlie khawatir bagaimana kau akan menerima berita ini, tapi aku berusaha mengusir kekhawatirannya. Aku kecewa kepadamu. Aku pikir kau bukan tipe anak yang sulit menerima orangtua tiri."

"Jangan konyol."

"Lalu ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tak ikut bahagia untukku?"

Minhyun merentangkan lengan menjauhi tubuh, menunjukkan ketidak berdayaannya. "Semua ini tak terduga, Ibu. Terlalu mendadak."

"Kami sudah berkencan selama berbulan- bulan."

"Sembunyi-sembunyi. Selagi aku bekerja. Apa kau menyogok Jinyoung untuk tidak menceritakan rahasia kecilmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita kepadaku? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" Minhyun tertawa mengejek. "Apa kau mengharapkanku melihat menembusnya ketika dia muncul di dapur kita dalam jubah mandinya, seakan itu kejadian biasa?"

"Aku mengerti kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik untuk mendiskusikan ini sekarang. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tak ingin kau merusak hariku." Tiffany berbalik pergi.

"Ibu! Kenapa aku jadi orang terakhir yang tahu?"

Tiffany kembali lagi, tapi dagunya terdongak angkuh. "Baiklah, Minhyun, karena kau bertanya, kukatakan padamu kenapa aku merahasiakan kisah cintaku darimu. Aku merasa tidak enak karena aku medapatkan kehidupan baru sementara kau tidak."

"Apa?"

"Itu penjelasan singkat saja. Aku menjanda enam bulan setelahmu, tapi aku pulih lebih cepat. Aku mendorongmu untuk melanjutkan hidup. Daniel juga sama. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang peduli kepadamu. Akan tetapi, kau tak pernah berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah bermuram durja dan mengeluhkan betapa membosankan, menjemukan, dan mengecewakan semuanya. Sepertinya kau bertekad untuk mengasihani diri sendiri." Tiffany semakin menegakkan tubuh. "Well, tapi aku tidak demikian. Charlie masuk ke kehidupanku bagaikan embusan angin segar. Aku mencintai ayahmu dengan sepenuh hati. Kau tahu itu. Charlie juga tahu, seperti aku tahu betapa dia mencintai Kate. Karena kehidupan kami begitu kaya dan penuh sebelum kami bertemu, sekarang kami membawa lebih banyak cinta dan kebahagiaan untuk satu sama lain."

"Ada begitu banyak perempuan seusiaku, bahkan yang lebih muda, yang akan mau merebut Charlie." Mata Ladonia bercahaya karena, tak salah lagi, cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Minhyun terpana, sebelum ini dia tak menyadari keriangan ibunya.

"Charlie pikir aku imut dan lucu dan, setelah semalam, hebat di tempat tidur. Jadi, ketika dia melamarku sekitar pukul empat pagi, ku jawab ya. Dan sejujurnya, Minhyun, aku tak memikirkanmu ketika memberikan jawaban itu. Jika kau tak menyukai keputusan itu, aku hanya bisa bilang, sayang sekali." Tiffany berbalik dan keluar ruangan bak pemeran utama wanita dalam pertunjukan teater.

Minhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup sampai kepalanya yang berdentum-dentum membuatnya melesat ke kamar mandi, tempat dia mengambil dua tablet aspirin dan mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah berendam selama setengah jam, cukup lama untuk aspirin membuat sakit kepalanya berkurang, dia berpakaian.

Memilih kebersamaan dibandingkan menggunakan mesin pencuci piring, Tiffany dan Charlie sedang mencuci piring saat Minhyun diam-diam masuk ke dapur. Tiffany mencuci; Charlie mengeringkan. Mereka sedang menertawakan lelucon pribadi.

Minhyun tiba-tiba merasakan tajamnya kecemburuan, dan membenci diri sendiri karena merasakan itu.

"Ibu, Mr. William."

Terkejut mendengar suaranya, mereka menoleh. Minhyun menangkup kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Aku… aku ingin kalian… Selamat," Minhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan lemah.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," kata Tiffany anggun, seakan perdebatan mereka sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi.

"Bersama ucapan selamatku, mohon terima permintaan maaf atas sikapku barusan." Minhyun menambahkan sedikit senyum kaku. "Aku terkejut."

"Permintaan maaf diterima," balas Tiffany cepat-cepat, menyadari air mata yang menggelayut di mata anak perempuannya. "Kau mau kopi? Masih panas. Atau lebih baik teh? Kau tampak pucat walaupun kulitmu menggelap."

"Teh kedengarannya enak."

Charlie menyimpan lap piring dan menghampiri Minhyun. Walaupun sudah berpakaian, pria itu masih belum berani menatap mata Minhyun, dan tanpa sadar dia menarik-narik cuping telinganya.

"Tadi kau pasti salah mengartikan situasi ini, dan aku tak menyalahkanmu jika beranggapan demikian." Pria itu mengangkat mata lembutnya dan menatap Minhyun, kendati wajahnya masih memerah karena malu. "Aku ingin kau tahu aku menghormati ibumu, Mrs. Hwang. Aku takkan pernah melakukan, ataupun berencana melakukan apa pun yang bisa mengancam kebahagiaannya atau menyakitinya dengan cara apa pun."

Minhyun menyentuh lengan Charlie. "Reaksiku berlebihan, itu memang kekuranganku. Sekarang karena sudah membiasakan diri dengan kabar itu, aku senang. Ibu berhak untuk bahagia. Aku percaya kau membuatnya sangat bahagia."

Senyuman Charlie menunjukkan kelegaan mendalam. "Bagus. Well, itu bagus sekali," ujarnya nyaring. "Kumohon, panggil aku Charlie saja sejak saat ini."

"Dan aku Minhyun."

Saling menangkupkan tangan, mereka tersenyum hangat kepada satu sama lain. Sebagai bentuk tawaran perdamaian, Minhyun memberikan gelang perak Meksiko kepada ibunya. Tiffany menyukainya, seperti sudah dibayangkan Minhyun.

Selagi Minhyun menyeruput teh dan menggerumuti sisa muffin blueberry, mereka mendiskusikan rencana pernikahan. Pasangan itu berencana menyelenggarakan upacara pernikahan yang intim di rumah Tiffany dan Minhyun, dengan hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat serta pendeta. Tak lama kemudian, kedua calon pengantin itu pergi, mengatakan mereka akan menonton pertandingan football di rumah Charlie.

Memperhatikan mereka berjalan di trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan, yang kemungkinan berkembang ke arah membahayakan karena mereka tak bisa memalingkan mata dari satu sama lain, Minhyun membayangkan akan ada acara bermesraan yang hebat selama pertandingan itu.

Lagi-lagi dia merasakan tusukan emosi di hatinya yang terasa lebih seperti merindukan sesuatu dibandingkan iri. Dia tidak ingin mengambil kebahagiaan mereka, hanya saja iri dengan keutuhan mereka, yang muncul karena mereka berdua menjadi kesatuan dan bukan hanya sendirian.

Jinyoung diantar pulang temannya menjelang sore. Dia senang sekali melihat ibunya, sama senangnya dengan kunjungan ke kebun binatang barusan. Cemeti banteng yang Minhyun bawakan sukses besar.

"Aku menyukainya seperti juga pistol- pistolan dari Daniel," ujar Jinyoung riang selagi melesat keluar melewati pintu untuk mencoba cemeti tersebut. Hanya mendengar nama Daniel membuat perut Minhyun terpilin dengan gabungan gairah serta kekecewaan.

Tiffany pulang saat makan malam. Mereka makan di ruang santai sembari menonton pertunjukan Disney bersama Jinyoung. Di tengah-tengah acara, telepon berbunyi. Tiffany berdiri untuk menjawab.

"Mungkin itu Charlie. Dia bilang akan menelepon setelah mengabari anak- anaknya tentang rencana kami."

Dia menghilang selama beberapa menit. Minhyun bisa mendengar ibunya tertawa. Ketika muncul lagi di ruang santai, dia berkata, "Telepon untukmu."

"Aku? Dari siapa?"

"Daniel. Aku bersumpah pria itu sudah gila. Aku aku bilang akan menikah, dia pura-pura kecewa dan menangis." Tawa panjang Tiffany sirna. "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih agak pusing dan sedang tidak ingin mengobrol saja." Dia berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia tak bisa menipu ibunya yang cerdik.

"Itu tidak sopan, Minhyun."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin mengobrol saat ini. Sudah berhari-hari aku tak bersama Jinyoung."

Jinyoung sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam kisah petualangan tentang keluarga yang berkelana dengan rakit di sungai. Tiffany bersedekap, berpose seperti orangtua penuh selidik yang menuntut kejujuran.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Daniel di Acapulco?"

"Tidak ada!" seru Minhyun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengobrol."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?"

"Bilang saja aku tidak enak badan. Jangan, tunggu, bilang aku capek karena semalam tidak tidur nyenyak. Jangan, jangan bilang begitu. Bilang aku mau pergi."

"Well, jadinya yang mana?"

"Bilang aku mau pergi."

"Aku tak mau berbohong untukmu."

"Kalau begitu bilang saja aku sibuk dan tak bisa menjawab telepon. Jika punya tata krama, dia takkan mendesakmu untuk memberikan penjelasan."

Minhyun mendapatkan tatapan penuh cela, tapi Tiffany melakukan apa yang diminta.

Tak lama kemudian, Charlie menelepon. Tiffany mengobrol berjam-jam, bermesraan dan bermanja-manja, jelas menebus seluruh masa ketika mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan asmara yang sedang mekar.

Begitu Jinyoung sudah di tempat tidur, berdoa, dan mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam, dengan penuh syukur Minhyun pergi ke kamarnya. Dia masih harus menghadapi tugas mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper. Setiap benda yang dia keluarkan dari tas, dengan cara-cara tertentu mengingatkannya kepada Daniel dan akhir pekan mereka bersama. Pria itu memujinya saat mengenakan blus ini, mengatakan warnanya membuat kulit Minhyun bersinar. Dia membelai pipi Minhyun waktu itu. Dia bilang kaki Minhyun tampak sangat luar biasa mengenakan celana pendek ini. Dia meremas betis Minhyun. Sandal ini membuat jemari Minhyun tampak seksi dan "sepertinya nyaris bisa dimakan." Pria itu menyapukan jemarinya di jemari kaki Minhyun.

"Perayu ulung," gumam Minhyun, menyulut api amarahnya sendiri. Penuh sesal dia menambahkan, "Tapi dia mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, bukan?" Akan tetapi, yang terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan kebenciannya adalah sakit hatinya. Matanya dipenuhi air mata getir ketika mengeluarkan gaun yang Daniel desak untuk dibelinya, memuji-muji Minhyun saat mengenakannya, kemudian melepaskannya dari tubuh Minhyun dengan gairah mendesak.

Begitu berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri yang familiar, Minhyun mencoba menghibur diri dengan kenang-kenangan tentang mencintai Jonghyun. Memang, akunya, ada masa-masa ketika sebenarnya dia bisa lebih berinisiatif. Dan ada juga masa-masa ketika Jonghyun seharusnya lebih berinisiatif. Jonghyun juga tidak seratus persen bisa membaca isyaratnya, tapi tak ada yang mendengar Minhyun mengeluh, 'kan? Dia juga tidak selalu terpuaskan. Bumi tidak selalu berguncang. Bintang-bintang tidak selalu menghujaninya dengan percikan api. Yang pasti tidak pernah seperti tadi malam.

Secepat benaknya mencetuskan pikiran tak setia itu, secepat itu juga dia mengoreksinya. Gelora gairahnya yang luar biasa yang menjadi alasan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia bersama seorang pria, itu saja. Coba bayangkan seberapa besar gairah yang terkumpul dalam diri wanita muda yang sehat selama dua tahun. Tak heran responsnya terhadap pria yang pertama kali menyentuhnya begitu eksplosif. Tapi dia juga meragukan kebenaran teori itu. Sepeninggalan Jonghyun, sejumlah pria mencoba mendekatinya, yang terbaru adalah Ong Seongwoo. Tapi dia tidak lumer di pelukan pria itu.

"Keparat kau, Kang Daniel," bisiknya ke bantal sembari, dengan mengerang rendah, berguling menyamping dan menarik kedua lututnya ke dada. Bahkan ketika mengutuk pria itu, Minhyun mendambakan kekuatan lengan pria itu mengurung tubuhnya, tangan pria itu menangkup pinggulnya, menahan tubuhnya saat mereka bersatu. Ingatan tentang ciuman-ciuman pria itu sangat jelas.

Saat memejamkan mata, dia bisa merasakan kembali cumbuan pria itu di tubuhnya. Takkan pernah lagi dia mengalami percintaan liar dan membara semacam itu. Bukan hanya karena itu membuatnya merespons dengan sangat memalukan, Daniel membuat pria-pria lain tak berarti. Bahkan Jonghyun, yang percintaannya lembut atau bergairah, tergantung suasana hati, tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Daniel. Pria itu melukainya dengan tiga tusukan. Satu dengan membujuk Minhyun untuk mengkhianati diri sendiri, kemudian membuatnya marah kepada almarhum suaminya—yang bahkan tidak bisa hadir untuk membela diri—dan akhirnya karena mencurinya dari teman baiknya.

Minhyun merasa sedih karena kehilangan teman baik sama seperti kesedihannya karena merasa dimanfaatkan. Di bagian jiwanya yang paling gelap, Minhyun berharap Daniel sama merananya seperti dirinya, tapi mungkin pria itu sedang merayakannya. Dia telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia rencanakan.

.

.

"Aku memesan minuman diet."

Daniel mengerutkan dahi ke arah gelas berisi air soda yang baru saja di tuangkan Jisung, yang teramat sangat sabar, untuknya.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan."

Pada Kamis minggu itu, bahkan kesabaran Yoon Jisung sudah menipis akibat Daniel yang terus-menerus mengomel.

"Rasanya tidak seperti soda diet."

"Well, tapi itu soda diet," ujar Jisung dengan kekesalan tertahan. "Sulit sekali membuatmu senang minggu ini. Kau ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah." Sambil merenung Daniel mendorong-dorong es batu yang mengapung naik-turun dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kupikir kau akan senang dengan komisi besar yang kaudapatkan minggu ini."

Daniel mengangkat bahu, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau bahkan mendapatkan portofolio tebal itu."

"Aku harus merayu wanita tua itu cukup lama," gerutu Daniel.

"Wanita itu pikir kau sangat menggemaskan. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku ketika mampir ke sini kemarin sore. Wajar sebenarnya, mengingat dia tidak harus menghadapi tingkah lakumu semingguan ini seperti yang harus kutanggung." Jisung mengangsurkan tatakan gelas. "Ada yang salah. Apakah kehidupan asmaramu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Daniel, membetulkan sikap duduknya yang merosot. "Kehidupan asmaraku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

Jisung memperhatikan Daniel dengan skeptis. "Tadinya kupikir perjalanan ke Meksiko akan menghiburmu."

"Well, ternyata tidak."

"Michell sudah dua kali menelepon hari ini. Dia tak lagi percaya ketika kubilang kau sedang keluar atau menerima telepon lain. Aku sudah kehabisan alasan."

"Membuat alasan untukku memang sebagian dari tugasmu."

Jisung berusaha mengembalikan arah pembicaraan. "Kurasa perasaan Michell terluka karena kau tak membalas teleponnya."

"Susah." Dia belum siap memaafkan wanita itu karena membatalkan janji pada menit-menit terakhir. Lihat saja hasilnya. Dia kehilangan teman baiknya.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Michell kesal karena dia menghindari wanita itu? Kenapa dia harus jadi satu-satunya pecundang di kota ini yang teleponnya tidak dijawab? Sejak Minggu malam sudah belasan kali dia menelepon tapi tak dijawab.

"Well, sebaiknya kau memilih, mau bergembira atau pecat saja aku," kata Jisung selagi mengambil kembali surat yang dia bawa untuk Daniel tanda tangani.

"Jika tak suka kondisi kerja di sini," ujar Daniel kesal, "Kenapa kau tak mengundurkan diri saja?"

Di pintu, Jisung berbalik dan memberi Daniel tatapan menghina dan merendahkan yang biasanya diterima klien-klien yang suka melawan dan kurir yang sikapnya buruk. "Aku tak sampai hati. Aku tak pernah menendang pria saat dia terpuruk."

"Dasar perempuan!" ucap Daniel tanpa suara setelah Jisung membanting pintu keluar. Apa pun peran mereka dalam hidupmu, mereka bisa membuatmu sengsara.

Daniel bangkit dari kursi dan memukul bola golf ke mangkuknya beberapa kali. Tiga kali dia gagal dan menyalahkan karpet kusut yang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya. Setelah melempar ke samping tongkat golf putter—tongkat khusus untuk memasukkan bola ke lubang, kepalanya biasanya berbentuk pipih dan terbuat dari metal—dia menendang bola basket yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak satu pun mainannya bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik minggu ini. Beberapa kali dia mempertimbangkan untuk berkencan, tapi tak bisa memikirkan ingin bersama siapa yang bisa membuatnya cukup ingin untuk mengusahakan kencan. Dan dia juga tak ingin jalan-jalan sendirian, untuk melihat siapa yang bisa dia ajak berkencan di kelab-kelab malam yang biasa dia datangi.

Setengah hati, dia mempertimbangkan untuk mengejar wanita pengacara yang kantornya ada di gedung yang sama, tapi memikirkan pengejarannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Lagi pula, sejak kembali dari Meksiko dia berpapasan beberapa kali dengan wanita itu di tempat parkir dan memutuskan kakinya tidak sespektakuler itu. Hidungnya terlalu panjang, bibirnya terlalu tipis, dan rambutnya terlalu keriting. Matanya tidak cerdik, malah licik. Dia tidak memiliki gerakan tungkai segemulai anak kuda, atau tawa kecil yang lucu, atau kebiasaan membasahi bibir sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Dia bukan Minhyun.

Satu-satunya wanita yang ingin dia temui adalah Minhyun; sementara Minhyun, sayangnya, tidak mau bicara dengannya. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap bak keledai, beranggapan Daniel bercinta dengannya hanya untuk melihat apakah dia bisa membuat wanita itu lebih bergairah dibandingkan dengan yang bisa dilakukan Jonghyun? Itu asumsi paling bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan! Jika pemikiran tersebut begitu bodoh, kekanak-kanakan, dan sangat perempuan, kenapa dia mesti khawatir? Kenapa tidak dengan mudahnya dia menganggap pemikiran tersebut sebagai naluri wanita keparat, yang, sejak zaman Hawa, tak pernah sesuai dengan pikiran logis?

Dia selalu beranggapan Minhyun tak sebodoh itu, tapi dia salah. Pada akhirnya Minhyun akan kembali baik-baik saja. Mereka biasanya begitu.

Sementara itu, peduli amat dengan semua ini. Dia sudah cukup bermuram durja. Dengan resolusi yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia menyentak lepas jasnya dari gantungan mantel krom dan berderap ke luar kantor.

"Pulang lebih cepat?" selidik Jisung.

"Mau ke gym. Oh, kalau besok Michell telepon, tolong langsung sambungkan."

.

.

Minhyun bersimpati kepada gadis yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Dia tidak sesuai dengan profil kebanyakan klien yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk konseling. Biasanya mereka berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Umumnya mereka tidak atau hanya sedikit diawasi orangtua dan telah aktif secara seksual sejak, atau bahkan sebelum, puber. Park Jihoon merupakan anak ketiga dari Duta Besar Korea Selatan —yang ditempatkan di New York— dan istrinya yang seorang sosialita. Kakak tertua Sheryl pengacara korporat ternama; kakak lainnya menikahi pria bangsawan, teman satu tim polo Prince of Wales. Kesulitan Jihoon tidak kurang tragis dibandingkan pasien lain, tapi karena keluarganya mempertahankan profil punilitas yang tinggi, konsekuensi kejadian ini mungkin bisa jadi bencana besar.

"Aku tak bisa membunuh bayi." Rambut pirang mengkilat terjuntai seperti tirai di kedua sisi wajahnya saat dia menangis ke saputangan bersulam.

"Jika bilang kepada orangtuaku aku hamil, aku tahu itulah yang akan mereka suruh aku lakukan. Salah satu kakak perempuanku pernah aborsi, tapi usianya lebih tua daripadaku waktu itu, sudah kuliah. Tak seorangpun kecuali keluarga yang tahu. Daddy menjaga agar kejadian itu tidak terdengar siapa pun." Jihoon murid pintar di tahun juniornya di akademi khusus perempuan, seluruh nilai pelajarannya A. Dia cerdas, cantik, dan dalam masalah besar.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan konselor di sekolah?" Tanya Minhyun lembut.

"Tidak! Ya Tuhan tidak. Mereka akan mengeluarkanku dan Daddy akan marah besar. Ibuku dan kedua kakakku lulusan sana."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah anak ini, Jihoon? Apa dia tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia takkan peduli."

"Tak ada kemungkinan untuk menikah?"

Jihoon tertawa pendek dan menggeleng- geleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan itu."

"Oh?"

"Kami bukan kekasih. Maksudku, aku tidak mencintainya."

"Jadi itu bukan hubungan yang sudah berlangsung lama?" Tanya Minhyun.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak menggunakan alat pencegah?"

"Ya," jawab Jihoon, menyugar rambut. "Kau tak perlu menguliahiku tentang betapa bodohnya aku. Aku sudah tahu. Kejadiannya tidak direncanakan, terjadi begitu saja. Aku yakin dia pikir aku minum pil. Dia pakai kondom, tapi, yah," katanya, tersenyum getir. "Tidak berhasil juga."

"Dia asisten pelatih tenis di klub kami. Perayu wanita. Bukan kandidat untuk dinikahi. Yang pasti juga bukan calon orangtua yang baik." Mata coklatnya yang cantik kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"Mrs. Hwang, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Minhyun menangkup kedua tangan dan meletakkannya di meja. "Jika kau bisa memilih, tanpa mempertimbangkan hal- hal lain selain apa yang kau harapkan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jihoon?"

"Mempertahankan bayi ini," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Dan merawatnya?" tanya Minhyun.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bayi ini akan mencintaiku. Maksudku, bayi-bayi mencintai ibu mereka apa pun yang terjadi, ya, kan?"

Retakan di hati Minhyun seolah menganga semakin lebar. Jihoon membutuhkan cinta tak bersyarat karena dia tak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin memang itu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Tidak," kata gadis itu, terisak. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Minhyun tidak bisa mendorong Jihoon untuk mempertahankan bayinya, itu tindakan di luar batas peranannya. Dia hanya bisa mengeksplorasi pilihan-pilihan yang ada bersama kliennya.

"Jika pernikahan tidak bisa dilangsungkan," ujar Minhyun, "dan kau ingin mempertahankan kehamilanmu, sementara kau pikir kau tak bisa mengurus anak ini sendirian, kau bisa melahirkan dan menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi."

"Aku akan menyukai itu," kata Jihoon, bangkit dari kursi. Dia mulai mondar-mandir di ruang sempit antara jendela dan meja Minhyun. "Jika aku tahu bayiku akan bersama pasangan yang saling mencintai dan akan mencintai bayi itu, aku akan sangat menyukainya. Tapi orangtuaku takkan mengizinkanku mengandung bayi ini. Itu akan merusak semua rencana yang telah mereka rancang untukku."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana yang kau rancang untuk diri sendiri?"

Jihoon berhenti dan menatap Minhyun, bingung. "Aku tak punya."

"Well, kurasa kau harus punya." Minhyun berdiri dan mengitari meja. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jihoon. "Aku akan dengan senang hati hadir dan bertindak sebagai peredam saat kau menyampaikan kabar ini kepada orangtuamu. Tapi kau harus mengambil keputusan hari ini," tambahnya buru-buru.

Menilai dari kegelisahan Jihoon saat masalah itu disinggung, Minhyun pikir orangtua anak ini pasti menyeramkan sekali sampai bisa menanamkan ketakutan dan kengerian yang begitu besar pada diri anak bungsu mereka.

"Masih ada waktu. Kau baru tahu kau hamil beberapa hari lalu. Beri waktu seminggu atau dua minggu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kondisi ini dan mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihanmu." Minhyun meraih kartu namanya dan membenamkannya ke tangan lembab gadis itu. "Sementara itu, telepon aku jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan atau jika kau ingin mengobrol. Oke?"

Mendesah lemah, Jihoon mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihat saja nanti." Jihoon tampak meragukannya ketika mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkan kantor Minhyun.

Lelah, Minhyun kembali ke kursi di belakang meja dan bertelekan siku. Hari ini mungkin Kamis dalam minggu paling buruk yang dia alami sejak kematian Jonghyun. Semua kasus yang dia tangani minggu ini sangat sulit. Atau mungkin dia sedang dalam kondisi pikiran yang kurang baik untuk menangani mereka. Basa-basi yang dia tawarkan kepada perempuan-perempuan muda bermasalah ini terdengar lebih tak berarti daripada biasanya… dan sangat hipokrit, membuatnya muak. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyarankan mereka untuk berhati-hati dan menggunakan akal sehat dalam berhubungan seksual ketika dia sendiri sama sekali tidak menetapkannya sebelum akhirnya bercinta dengan Daniel? Waktu itu "tidak direncanakan dan terjadi begitu saja." Itu bukan alasan.

"Mrs. Hwang?"

Letih, dia menekan tombol interkomnya. "Ya?" Dia pikir Park Jihoon merupakan janji temu terakhirnya hari ini.

"Dr. Ong ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dalam hati dia mengerang, tapi tak bisa memikirkan cara elegan apa pun untuk menghindarinya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Well, halo." Pria itu masuk dengan semangat, tampak tampan dalam jas putih dokternya.

"Hai, Ong. Apa kabar?"

"Baik." Dia duduk di pojok meja, dengan efektif memerangkap Minhyun yang ada di balik meja. "Tapi kau tampak agak kacau."

"Minggu ini berat."

"Kupikir minggu lalu juga berat."

"Minggu lalu juga."

"Aku meneleponmu Sabtu lalu. Ibumu bilang kau sedang liburan singkat."

"Ya, well, memang, tapi kurasa liburannya tidak terlalu berhasil membuatku lebih santai."

"Kau tidak membalas telepon-teleponku."

Di atas segalanya, dia benci ditempatkan dalam posisi defensif, sesuatu yang sepertinya mahir dilakukan Ong Seongwoo.

"Terakhir kali melihatmu, kita berdebat tentang sesuatu, ingat?"

"Aku ingat. Tentang kehidupan seksmu. Atau, tepatnya, tentang kurangnya kehidupan seksmu."

Dagu Minhyun terangkat lebih tinggi. Dengan dingin dia bertanya, "Kau tak tahu yang sebenarnya."

Melihat senyum memukau Seongwoo runtuh membuat Minhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik. Bangkit dari kursi, Minhyun mengintari pria itu dan meraih tas tangannya.

"Aku baru saja mau pergi."

Dia mematikan lampu kantor dan menahan pintu tetap terbuka.

"Eh, ya, baik." Pria itu mengikutinya melewati ruang antara lalu ke koridor.

Saat itu Seongwoo sudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Dia menyelipkan tangan ke bawah lengan Minhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku untuk mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Minhyun merasa lebih baik ujung jarinya tertusuk serat bambu daripada menghabiskan malam bertiga; dirinya, sang dokter, dan ego luar biasa besar dokter itu.

"Dengan senang hati," balas Minhyun, melemparkan senyum cerah ke arah pria itu.

"Kapan?"

Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Kang Daniel menganggap dirinya sebagai teman tidur yang murah hati.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Tinggal beberapa chap lagi, tapi males banget buat ngeditnya. Tapi lebih males lagi belajar buat UAS. Hahaha XD.

2.) Moment NielHwangnya disimpen dulu ya. Haha xD.

See you next chap!

 **03 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	9. Chapter 9

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung (GS)

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

Daniel ada di rumah ketika Minhyun pulang. Dia mengenali mobil sport pria itu dari jauh dan mengeluarkan makian tajam yang sangat tidak feminim. Pria itu tak bisa menangkap isyarat ya? Jika ingin berbicara dengannya, Minhyun pasti sudah menerima teleponnya. Minhyun dibuat makin jengkel karena pria itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan Jinyoung di lantai ruang santai ketika dia memasuki ruangan, meletakkan tas tangan dan tas kantornya di kursi dan membersut, alih-alih tersenyum, ke arah pemandangan domestik itu.

"Hei, Mom, ada Daniel."

"Ya aku lihat."

Daniel berbaring telungkup di karpet. Jinyoung duduk di punggung Daniel dan memukuli kepala serta bahunya dengan tongkat bisbol Nerf.

"Semoga kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku," katanya kepada Minhyun lewat bahu.

Pria itu berhasil berguling, menangkap pinggang bocah itu, lalu mengangkatnya, jadi lengan dan kaki Jinyoung berayun-ayun di atasnya. Jinyoung berteriak-teriak gembira. Wajah Daniel memerah mengerahkan tenaga.

Lewat gigi yang dikatupkan, pria itu megap-megap, "Ya ampun, kau semakin berat. Waktu kau bayi aku bisa mengangkatmu seperti ini dan tahan berjam-jam."

Dia menurunkan bocah itu ke lantai dan, demi kesenangan Jinyoung, berpura-pura kesulitan untuk sampai ke posisi duduk dan mengambil napas.

"Lagi, Daniel. Atau pegangi kakiku dan gantung aku jungkir-balik."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Jinyoung. Dia sudah capek."

Minhyun tidak suka mendengar nada sengit dalam suaranya. Keriangan mereka langsung menghilang. Jinyoung mendongak menatap Minhyun, perasaan terluka dan bingung terpampang di wajah mungilnya.

"Nanti lagi, ya," ujar Daniel, mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. "Bantu aku berdiri." Jinyoung menyambut tangan Daniel dan menarik pria itu sampai berdiri.

"Hai," katanya kepada Minhyun, memasukkan bagian bawah kausnya yang keluar saat bergulat dengan Jinyoung.

"Halo."

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik."

"Mana ibuku?"

"Dia menjemput Charlie supaya bisa memperkenalkannya dengan layak kepadaku."

"Oh."

Kendati sangat ingin menghindari menatap pria itu. Minhyun sepertinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Dia pasti baru pulang dari klub kebugaran, karena pria itu mengenakan jins tua, kaus polo yang sudah pudar, dan sepatu Adidas model lama tanpa kaus kaki. Rambutnya kusut, seakan dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan jendela terbuka. Sepertinya penting bagi Minhyun untuk menghindari menatap langsung mata Daniel, tapi dia tak kuasa menolak tatapannya. Mata pria itu menusuk dirinya seperti laser biru yang mencari kebenaran.

Tatapan panjang mereka akhirnya di ganggu Tiffany, yang dengan bangga menggiring calon suaminya. Setelah perkenalan, dua pria itu bersalaman.

"Charlie, kau menghancurkan hatiku, tahu," kata Daniel sambil mendesah dramatis.

"Aku sudah mengincar wanita ini selama bertahun-tahun."

Dengan penuh kasih Tiffany menepuk-nepuk pipi Daniel. "Maafkan aku, Daniel. Pria ini terlalu seksi untuk ditolak."

Pernyataan itu membuat Charlie bersemu, Daniel tertawa, dan Minhyun berharap bisa ikut tertawa juga. Yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memaksakan senyuman.

Tiffany berkata, "Charlie mau mengajakku keluar nanti malam untuk membalas malam-malam ketika dia makan di sini."

Charlie sudah menjadi tamu tetap makan malam sejak mereka memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada Minhyun.

"Karena sekarang Daniel ada di sini, kau dan Jinyoung tak harus makan berdua."

"Aku yakin Daniel punya rencana lain, Ibu."

"Sebenarnya aku mampir untuk mentraktir kalian semua burger. Bagaimana, Tiffany? Charlie?"

"Apa pun yang ingin Tiffany lakukan aku tak masalah," jawab Charlie sopan. Tiffany melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Charlie. "Aku lebih memilih berduaan dengan tunanganku jika kau tak masalah dengan itu, Daniel."

Daniel memberi Tiffany kedipan genit. "Dasar kau gadis nakal. Sial, coba aku menyambarmu saat punya kesempatan." Dan dia memberi Tiffany pelukan erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu pergi. Minhyun menoleh ke Daniel dan berkata canggung.

"Jangan merasa harus mengajak kami keluar."

"Aku mau. Makanya aku ke sini."

"Dalam situasi ini, Daniel—"

"Situasi apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sok tak berdosa sangat memprovokasi dan membuat Minhyun mengertakkan gigi. Apa dia harus mengatakannya lagi?

"Jinyoung, mau McDonald's?"

"Trik murahan," cibir Minhyun saat Jinyoung lari lewat pintu depan menuju mobil Daniel.

"Tapi efektif," ujar pria itu, menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Minhyun luluh.

"Silahkan duluan, Mrs. Hwang."

"Aku mau ke taman bermain sekarang."

"Seharusnya bolehkah aku ke taman bermain, Jinyoung, dan coba aku lihat dulu wajahmu." Minhyun mengusap sepintas mulut bocah itu dengan tisu sebelum dia beringsut dari kursi dan menghambur ke pintu yang mengarah ke luar ke taman bermain.

"Hati-hati di perosotan," teriak Minhyun. Upaya sia-sia untuk memperingatkan anak itu agar berhati-hati membuatnya mendesah.

"Kopi?" Daniel membuka tutup plastik sterofoam.

"Trims."

Selama beberapa saat mereka menyesap kopi sembari memperhatikan Jinyoung bermain. Dia dan seorang gadis kecil seumurannya sampai di ujung perosotan pada saat bersamaan. Dengan sikap kesatria Jinyoung memberi jalan dan membiarkan gadis itu menaiki tangga perosotan lebih dulu.

"Calon laki-laki yang dipuja wanita," ujar Daniel di tengah tawa kecil.

"Kuharap tidak."

Tatapan pria itu beralih dari jendela berkaca bening. Sesaat dia memperhatikan wajah tanpa senyum Minhyun, kemudian dalam amarah yang tak ditutupi berkata, "Kau tahu, Minhyun, tidur bersama biasanya membuat pasangan jadi lebih dekat, bukannya malah jadi membuat jurang di antara mereka."

Perubahan nada suara pria itu, yang jadi lebih superior, membuat Minhyun geram. "Tergantung kenapa mereka tidur bersama. Kita tahu kenapa kau tidur denganku, bukan begitu?"

"Baiklah, aku akui. Aku brengsek. Tak bermoral. Makhluk hidup paling hina di seluruh planet ini. Sudah, senang sekarang?" Kursi kuning-orange menangkap bagian tengah punggung pria itu saat dia bersandar, jelas-jelas kesal.

"Aku memboyongmu jauh-jauh ke Meksiko supaya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang telah menggangguku selama bertahun-tahun, dan pertanyaannya adalah seperti apa istri sahabatku di tempat tidur." Daniel menepuk paha dan menghembuskan napas keras-keras saat memalingkan wajah. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian dia duduk tegak dan menyandarkan lengannya di meja. "Karena kita sudah sepakat tentang kenapa aku bercinta denganmu, sekarang kenapa kau bercinta denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo katakan. Apa yang membuatmu juga melakukannya?"

"Aku—"

"Siapa pun bisa berspekulasi kau juga penasaran tentang performaku."

"Kau menjijikan." Minhyun meraih tas dan menyelempangkannya ke bahu. Sebelum dia bangkit dari kursi. Daniel mengulurkan tangan melewati wadah-wadah burger dan gelas-gelas milkshake yang sudah kosong lalu mencengkeram lengan Minhyun.

"Lihat, 'kan, bagaimana tuduhan itu menyakitimu?" Nada bicara Daniel yang lembut membuat Minhyun lebih tertegun dibandingkan cengkeraman di lengannya.

Dia duduk kembali dan menurunkan tali bahu tasnya. Sesaat mereka saling tatap. Minhyun yang pertama menurunkan pandangan. "Memang sakit, ya, rasanya?"

Daniel mengangguk perlahan. "Sangat."

Minhyun meletakkan kedua siku di meja yang berantakan, menangkupkan wajah di tangannya. "Oh, Daniel, aku minta maaf," ujarnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku."

Tawa pria itu membuat Minhyun mendongak.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi?"

Bersemu, Minhyun kembali menunduk. "Seharusnya aku tidak membebankan seluruh kesalahan itu kepadamu. Aku mencari-cari kambing hitam. Menyalahkanmu membuat nuraniku lega."

"Nurani? Memangnya yang kita lakukan itu buruk sekali, ya?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karenanya, ya."

"Kenapa, Minhyun?"

"Jonghyun, pada dasarnya."

"Jonghyun sudah meninggal. Masa berkabung yang lebih-daripada-pantas sudah lewat. Bukan, bukan bercinta dengan pria lain yang membuatmu merasa bersalah. Bahkan bukan karena bercinta denganku yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu." Daniel merendahkan suara sampai ke nada yang intim. "Yang membuatmu merasa bersalah adalah karena kau sangat menikmatinya."

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Betul?"

Dengan merana Minhyun mengangguk.

"Min," ujar Worth lembut, meraih tangan wanita itu, "Jonghyun tidak mengharapkanmu terus selibat. Kau baru 27 tahun saat dia meninggal. Apa kau harus terus memasang sabuk kesucian seumur hidupmu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka melakukannya lagi bisa begitu meluluhlantakkan. Aku tak pernah tahu aku bisa tak terkontrol seperti itu. Kurasa aku sangat responsif."

"Padangnya subur, dan aku, si srigala jahat, mengambil keuntungan dengan menggarapnya?"

"Bukan," jawab Minhyun, menyangkal dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau tidak mengambil keuntungan. Aku bisa mencegahnya jika memang ingin."

"Terima kasih untuk itu," ujar Daniel dengan senyum lembut.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat kecewa dengan kehidupanku. Ketika melihat ada kesempatan untuk keluar dari keadaan itu, aku menyambarnya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi." Dengan masam Minhyun menambahkan, "Aku mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka sesuatu itu adalah percintaan satu malam bersamamu."

Ekspresi Daniel berubah. "Kau bisa menggunakan istilah yang lebih baik, sialan."

"Memangnya kau akan menyebutnya apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi bukan sesuatu yang tak berperasaan seperti itu. Aku mengalami banyak percintaan satu malam. Percayalah, Min, yang kubagi bersamamu tidak dimulai dari kebutuhan fisikku. Tapi berasal dari sini," kata Daniel, menunjuk kepalanya, "dan mencapai momentum di sini." Pria itu menekankan telunjuk ke dada kiri, di atas jantungnya. "Jauh sebelum bergerak ke bawah ikat pinggangku."

Napas Minhyun bergetar dalam perjalanannya keluar dari paru-paru. "Aku juga begitu, Daniel."

"Kalau begitu, hentikan omong kosong ini. Apa kau tidak tahu kau memiliki arti lebih bagiku daripada sekadar teman tidur yang ku ambil dari bar?"

Emosi-emosi yang terpendam selama berhari-hari akan segera mewujud dalam bentuk air mata. Sebelum itu terjadi, Minhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, terhibur setelah mengetahui bahwa apa yang terjadi tidak mengurangi penghargaan pria itu terhadapnya.

"Omong-omong, ibuku mengumumkan bahwa dia akan menikah."

"Kau tidak ingin dia menikah? Kopi lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tentu saja aku mau, tapi itu berarti guncangan lainnya, periode adaptasi lain." Dia mengerling ke arah Daniel dan mengerutkan wajah. "Terdengar egois, ya?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku membenci diri sendiri karenanya."

"Jangan. Itu manusiawi."

"Setelah Sabtu malam kemarin, memang tak diragukan lagi, bukankah begitu?"

Jinyoung masuk untuk minum dari pancuran air, kemudian melambai ke arah mereka dan melesat ke luar lagi.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Jonghyun."

"Ya, memang," Minhyun membenarkan sambil tersenyum sayang, Daniel meremas tangan Minhyun yang masih dia pegangi. "Min, kau tahu aku tidak memikirkan Jonghyun malam itu."

Mata pria itu menelisik diri Minhyun, mencari pengertian. "Jika sekali saja memikirkan Jonghyun, aku takkan mungkin menyentuhmu. Aku akan memikirkanmu sebagai istrinya, bukan wanita yang membuatku bergai—"

"Daniel!"

"Itu betul. Beri alasan lain jika perlu, tapi satu hal yang benar-benar tak terbantahkan adalah aku menginginkanmu dalam segala cara yang primitif. Dan ada bukti-bukti nyata kau juga sama-sama menginginkanku. Setuju?"

"Setuju," bisik Minhyun.

"Saat memelukmu malam itu, menyentuh kulitmu, mencium aroma rambutmu, mengecup bibirmu, satu-satunya hal yang ada di benakku adalah bercinta denganmu. Tak ada siapa pun yang terlibat. Hanya kau dan aku, Minhyun. Kau bisa menerima itu?"

Tak ada hal yang bisa menyentak Minhyun keluar dari trans yang disebabkan kesungguhan sensual yang Daniel pancarkan. Kecuali Jinyoung yang muncul dengan dua tangan berdarah, terluka karena salah mendarat saat "melayang" turun dari ayunan.

Tiffany belum pulang saat mereka tiba di rumah. Dengan berani Daniel menawarkan untuk mengurus Jinyoung yang sudah lelah dan rewel, mandi dan naik ke tempat tidur. Anak lelaki itu menunjukkan wajah tegar saat Minhyun mengoleskan salep antiseptik ke pangkal telapak tangannya yang terluka.

"Dia berusaha tegar karena ada kau," ujar Minhyun kepada Daniel selagi menutup pintu kamar tidur Jinyoung.

"Jika kau tak di sini, dia pasti sudah—"

Pria itu meletakkan bibirnya ke bibir Minhyun, memberi wanita itu ciuman tak terduga. Minhyun tidak menyangka atau bahkan sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Daniel menjaga ciuman itu tetap lembut dan tak menuntut, memberi Minhyun kesempatan untuk menerima atau menampiknya. Kendati wanita itu bersandar lemah pada lis kayu di koridor, walaupun ciuman itu berakibat seperti tumbukan di perut, dia tak membiarkan ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam.

"Jangan, Daniel."

"Apa masalahnya dengan ciuman antar teman?" bisik Daniel di leher Minhyun sementara jemarinya memain-mainkan celah di kemeja Minhyun, perlahan-lahan melepaskan kancingnya dan mengusapkan buku jarinya ke payudara wanita itu.

"Biasa-biasa saja, tak berarti apa-apa." Minhyun menjauh dari pria itu dan melangkah ke bagian rumah yang berpenerangan cukup serta netral.

"Jadi kita ini luar biasa?"

Selagi memasuki ruang santai, Minhyun menyalahkan satu lampu lagi. "Malam minggu lalu mengubah pertemanan kita, Daniel. Apa kau masih belum bisa memahaminya, atau kau hanya berpura- pura dungu?"

"Kau yang keras kepala. Kau yang sepertinya berpikir, karena sudah bercinta, kita tak bisa tetap berteman."

"Kita memang tidak bisa!" Minhyun menengadah dan mengertakkan gigi, frustasi. "Karena aturannya tidak begitu, itu alasannya. Sekarang jadi berbeda. Semua berubah. Mengatakan ini membuatku nyeri. Aku menyesali hilangnya persahabatan kita, tapi itu tak bisa didapatkan kembali. Kita mengorbankannya untuk… untuk…"

"Untuk percintaan paling luar biasa yang pernah kita rasakan!" Pria itu bisa dibilang sudah tak bisa menahan sabar. "Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Minhyun memunggungi Daniel dan memain-mainkan bidak-bidak catur yang Charlie dan Tiffany tinggalkan di meja permainan.

"Kau lelaki dan aku perempuan."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu, Min."

"Masing-masing jenis kelamin merespons situasi semacam ini dengan cara berbeda."

Daniel meletakkan tangannya di pundak Minhyun dan memutar wanita itu menghadapnya. "Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira," katanya dalam nada lebih tenang. "Aku sudah merenungkan hal ini selama empat hari. Dan bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Sepertinya kau tak yakin kita bisa kembali melanjutkan pertemanan kita yang terputus sejak kejadian kemarin."

"Itu betul," ujar Minhyun sedih. "Aku tak yakin."

"Well, kau salah. Kita bisa. Kita bisa melakukan apa pun jika kita mengusahakannya."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak, Daniel."

"Dengar," kata pria itu, bergerak mendekat dan membenamkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambut Minhyun, "aku janji takkan memikirkan kejadian itu lagi jika kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kita tak bisa mengendalikan apa pun yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak kita."

"Karena alasan itulah hal yang kita perlu lakukan bukanlah kesalahan kecuali kita memelihara pikiran tersebut. Jadi kapan pun aku mulai mengingat betapa lembutnya kulitmu di kulitku, aku akan mengenyahkannya dan mulai memikirkan saham blue-chip. Atau apa pun."

Minhyun memasang ekspresi sangsi di wajahnya, tapi begitu putus asa ingin diyakinkan. "Aku sedih sekali, memikirkan sahabatku tak lagi ada untukku."

"Aku juga."

"Berkali-kali dalam minggu ini, aku ingin sekali mengangkat telepon dan meneleponmu."

"Kau memang kepala batu, keparat."

"Tapi, Daniel, aku masih berpikir ini tak bisa dilakukan, betapa pun baiknya niat kita."

"Tentu saja bisa, jika kita mengusahakannya dengan keras. Seperti malam ini, ketika aku sadar sedang menatap payudaramu, berbagai bayangan muncul di benakku. Aku mengabaikan semua itu. Tak lama lagi mungkin aku takkan ingat betapa responsifnya tubuhmu ketika kucumbu. Dan suara tersengal-sengal yang kaubuat ketika kau hampir klimaks," tambah pria itu parau.

"Aku nyaris tak bisa mengingatnya lagi." Minhyun menyamarkan rengekan mendambanya jadi batuk. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aku harus berlatih keras untuk itu," Daniel mengakui, menyentuh titik di leher Minhyun tempat denyut nadi yang bergerak cepat menampakkan diri. "Kuncinya pengendalian diri."

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya."

"Berhasil?"

"Lumayan."

"Tapi kau masih mengingat beberapa bagian?"

"Hmm." Minhyun mengangguk sebisa mungkin.

"Seperti apa misalnya?" bisik pria itu, parau.

"Seperti bagaimana rasanya dipersatukan semacam itu? Begitu sempurna…"

Pria itu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Minhyun. "Ah, Min, aku juga ingat bagian itu."

"Kurasa itu bagian yang pertama kali harus kita usahakan untuk lupakan."

"Benar."

Daniel tidak mendorong wanita itu menjauh, tidak juga menariknya mendekat. Setelah sesaat, derap napas mereka kembali normal.

"Dengar, Minhyun," ujarnya, berusaha meredakan kesentimentilan wanita itu, "kita masih bisa memiliki bertahun-tahun persahabatan di hadapan kita. Itu sulit dicapai, lebih sulit lagi dibandingkan affair asmara. Kita tak boleh mengorbankan persahabatan kita gara-gara satu malam yang fantastis bersama, bukan?"

Mengubur wajah di kemeja Daniel, Minhyun bergumam, "Kenapa kita melakukan itu?"

"Kita terjebak dalam suasana romantis." Pria itu mengusap-usap punggung Minhyun penuh penghiburan. "Daerah tropis memang begitu. Tempat itu sangat menggoda, dan minuman-minuman mereka yang terasa tak berbahaya itu juga sama-sama memiliki andil. Sebelum menyadarinya, kau sudah mabuk di tempat itu."

Dia memeluk Minhyun. Bersama-sama tubuh mereka mengayun mengikuti musik yang mereka dengar di dalam kepala mereka. "Laut dan matahari menjalin pesona sensual ke sekeliling kita, Min, belum lagi keadaan tak biasa karena berbagi kamar. Kombinasi itu menyabotase indera-indera kita dan membuat kita bercinta."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Kita tak pernah memiliki gairah seperti itu terhadap satu sama lain."

"Dan itu takkan terulang lagi."

Daniel tampak tidak terlalu sepakat, tapi akhirnya hanya mengangguk. "Kau hanya akan menderita karena berbagai konsekuensi tak berbahaya jika membiarkan persahabatan kita terpengaruh gara-gara ini. Toh kita bukan orang asing atau hubungan ini memiliki potensi resiko penyakit. Kau takkan hamil."

Tiba-tiba Daniel memegang lengan Minhyun dan menjauhkan diri. Kedua matanya mengajukan pertanyaan tak bersuara yang ditunjukan kepada Minhyun.

"Betul, tidak?"

Minhyun menggeliat dari pegangan Daniel. "Tentu saja!" Dia berharap demikian.

"Well, lihat, 'kan? Semua bisa berjalan seperti semula," ujar pria itu senang.

Sikap santai Daniel dimaksudkan untuk meningkatkan semangat Minhyun dan mengurangi kegugupannya. Akan tetapi, Minhyun malah terganggu. Setelah memulihkan citra diri Minhyun dengan beberapa kata manis, dan menenangkan suara hatinya yang merasa bersalah dengan rasionalisasi yang dapat diterima atas prilakunya, pria itu telah mengenyahkan semua episode, merasa aman karena tahu mereka masih bersahabat. Daniel berhasil meruntuhkan keberatan utama dalam benaknya, tentang mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin Minhyun membiarkan pria itu mengetahuinya!

"Oh, Daniel, aku lega sekali kau merasa seperti itu," ujarnya, memberi pria itu senyuman memukau. "Sekarang aku bisa tenang menceritakan kabar baik kepadamu."

"Kabar baik?"

"Ong—ginekolog tampan dan kaya yang dulu kuceritakan kepadamu, ingat?— belum menyerah. Dia mencariku tadi sore dan mengajakku makan malam besok."

Senyum Daniel sama kerasnya dengan semen. "Menyenangkan sekali. Dia tak mau menerima jawaban tidak, ya?"

"Untungnya tidak," ujar Minhyun, meletakkan tangan dengan genit di pangkal leher dan tertawa sampai tak bisa bernapas.

"Kehidupan asmaraku juga membaik. Aku memutuskan untuk memaafkan Michell."

Tawa Minhyun berubah jadi batuk-batuk, lalu padam. "Michell itu yang—"

"Membatalkan janji akhir pekan lalu. Sejak itu dia memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan."

"Oh."

"Hal terbaik setelah bertengkar," ujar Daniel meluap-luap, "adalah saat berbaikan."

"Ya, memang seperti itu ya?"

Minhyun mengangkat lengan dan dengan penuh makna melihat arlojinya sambil membayangkan Daniel terendam sampai leher di kuali berisi minyak mendidih.

"Ya ampun, lihat betapa larutnya saat ini! Kurasa aku harus memercayakan Ibu kepada Charlie untuk pulang dengan selamat." Dia mengatupkan tangan ke mulut dan berpura-pura menguap lebar. "Aku takkan sanggup menunggunya. Aku lelah dan perlu beristirahat."

Berbalik, Daniel berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil bergumam. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya dua kali."

"Kau bilang apa, Daniel? Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya."

"Aku bilang besok juga hari yang sibuk bagiku, dan aku harus segera tidur."

"Apa kau marah? Kau terdengar marah."

Pria itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sulit bagi Minhyun untuk mengikutinya. Dia menubruk pria itu ketika Daniel sampai di pintu depan dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku mesti marah?"

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan alasan apa pun."

"Aku hanya ingin buru-buru pulang, itu saja. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan betapa larutnya saat ini. Aku harus menelepon Michell dan memastikan rencana kami untuk besok malam," Daniel mencondongkan tubuh mendekat dan berbisik, "Meski sebenarnya tak masalah apa yang akan kami lakukan lebih dulu."

Minhyun tak mungkin tidak memahami maksud Daniel dan heran kenapa dia tak bisa mengejek atau membuat lelucon dari apa yang Daniel biasa lakukan untuk bersenang-senang seperti yang dia lakukan baru seminggu lalu.

"Well, selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Minhyun riang.

"Oh, memang itu niatku." Pria itu menjentikkan jemari. "Yang mengingatkanku, aku harus mampir ke apotek dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya karena aku ceroboh malam Minggu lalu, bukan berarti aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Ketika kau memiliki banyak wanita… well, kau tahu maksudku. Pria harus selalu berhati-hati."

Daniel takkan setampan ini, pikir Minhyun, jika dia mencabut setiap helai rambut pria itu sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Aku senang kau mampir kemari malam ini, Daniel, supaya kita bisa menjernihkan keadaan mengenai hal lain itu."

"Hal lain apa? Oh, maksudmu yang terjadi di Meksiko? Ah, aku sudah melupakannya," dia mengatakannya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Well, aku juga!"

"Aku berdiri di sini, Min. Kau tak perlu berteriak."

"Aku hanya lega kita masih berteman."

"Teman. Benar. Sampai titik darah penghabisan. Perlu lebih daripada sekadar percintaan singkat yang tak berarti apa-apa untuk memutuskan persahabatan baik seperti yang kita miliki."

Minhyun memampangkan gigi saat mencoba tersenyum. "Manis sekali ucapanmu."

"Well, kau sendiri yang menyebutnya percintaan satu malam."

"Yang memang demikian, bukan begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

"Ups, hampir saja lupa." Merogoh ke saku jaket, Daniel mengumpulkan sekitar sepuluh ribu sobekan kertas dan melemparkannya ke udara. Cabikan kertas itu melayang di sekeliling mereka seperti salju.

"Apa itu?" pekik Minhyun.

"Cek yang kau kirimkan kepadaku sebagai pembayaran sebagian pengeluaran selama liburan kemarin."

"Aku ingin membayar bagianku."

Cengiran sombong Daniel memuakkan. "Kau sudah membayarnya."

Minhyun membanting pintu, nyaris meremukkan hidung Daniel dan ujung Dockside lusuhnya. Murka, Minhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke kamar tidur. Dia mencoba memikirkan satu alasan bagus kenapa dia tidak boleh menyerah terhadap keinginan memanjakan diri dengan menangis keras-keras. Anaknya bahagia dan bisa tumbuh dengan baik, tapi dia tidak punya ayah dan kekurangan itu mungkin bisa mempengaruhi perkembangannya di masa depan. Ibunya akan menikah dan dia menyambutnya dengan senang, tapi saat Tiffany pindah ke rumah Charlie, kekosongan besar akan menampakkan diri di rumah ini.

Besok hari Jumat, tinggal sehari lagi dari kencannya dengan Dr. Ong Seongwoo yang akan membuatnya menderita. Tangisnya pun meledak.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **07 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	10. Chapter 10

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung (GS)

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

Mata cokelat muda Tiffany yang berkilau tampak sangat cerah selagi menunggu upacara pernikahannya yang kedua dimulai.

"Kau tampak cantik, Ibu." Minhyun mampu mengucapkannya dengan jujur dan bangga. "Gaunnya sempurna. Seperti keluar dari novel F. Scoot Fitzgerald."

Bagian bahu atasan model blouson—yang longgar namun menyempit di bagian pinggang—berbahan sutra kusut krem keemsan itu bertabur manik-manik. Bagian roknya yang melebar jatuh dari ban pinggang yang melekat sempurna. Bagi orang lain gaun itu pasti akan tampak buruk, tapi Tiffany cukup ramping untuk mengenakannya dengan pantas.

"Terima kasih, Minhyun. Kau juga tampak cantik."

Gaun Minhyun berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan gaun ibunya, tapi sama feminim dan romantisnya, sangat berbeda dari setelan-setelan yang dia kenakan ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Mereka mendengar musik rekaman mulai dimainkan di ruang keluarga.

"Oh, ya ampun," ujar Tiffany, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Gugup?"

"Sedikit. Ya. Menurutmu anting ini pantas?"

"Anting itu sempurna." Minhyun masih memperhatikan anting berlian yang diragukan ibunya, ketika menyeberangi kamar untuk menjawab ketukan lembut di pintu.

Mengharapkan kehadiran pendeta, dia mundur selangkah saat menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Daniel, tampak spektakuler dalam setelan jas, rompi, dan celana gelap dipadu kemeja biru muda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang menjemput pengantin wanita." Mata pria itu bergerak melewati Minhyun ke arah Tifanny. Lalu bersiul lembut. "Aku benar-benar membuat kesalahan kali ini, membiarkanmu lepas."

Daniel melangkah melewati Minhyun, yang masih belum pulih dari keterguncangannya melihat pria itu lagi setelah dua minggu tanpa kabar apa pun darinya. Dulu, mereka saling bertelepon seminggu sekali bahkan jika tak ada hal penting untuk dikatakan.

"Ini dari calon pengantin priamu, yang, harus kulakukan berdasarkan sudut pandang yang murni objektif, tampak sangat tampan, walaupun mungkin lututnya agak goyah." Pria itu mengulurkan buket mawar kuning, anggrek putih dan baby's breath yang indah.

"Dia pria mengagumkan," ujar Tiffany. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatap buket itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Dia memang beruntung." Daniel memberi Tiffany pelukan singkat. "Siap, sayangku?"

Saat meraih lengan Daniel, Tiffany menyelipkan tangannya di lekuk siku pria itu. Berbalik, mereka berhadapan dengan Minhyun. "Sebaiknya kita jangan membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama, Minhyun, atau Charlie akan berpikir aku mundur karena takut."

"Apa yang Daniel lakukan di sini?"

"Dia akan menyerahkanku ke calon suamiku." Tiffany menepuk-nepuk lengan pria itu dengan sayang dan mendongak lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang meminta," jawab Tiffany. "Dia setuju, dan aku pasti akan senang sekali jika punya anak lelaki untuk menyerahkanku. Nah, kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan menunda lagi kemunculan kita atau para tamu akan gelisah."

Minhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan melangkah di koridor, agak terlalu agresif untuk diklasifikasikan sebagai langkah yang pantas untuk mars pernikahan yang bonafide. Dia berhenti di pintu menuju ruang keluarga sampai merasakan kehadiran Tiffany dan Daniel di belakangnya. Dia mencocokkan irama langkahnya dengan musik lalu dengan gerakan luwes maju ke tempat pendeta dan Charlie berdiri di depan perapian.

Minhyun mati-matian mengerjakan dekorasi dan puas mengetahui ruangan itu tampak cantik serta romantis dengan sinar matahari petang menyeruak di sela-sela kerai. Mangkuk-mangkuk mawar bertebaran di sekeliling ruangan. Vas kristal berisi bunga-bunga calla lily membuat meja pendek kaca tampak anggun. Rak atas perapian didekorasi dengan tanaman-tanaman hijau, lebih banyak mawar, dan lilin-lilin wangi beraroma vanila yang berkelap-kelip.

Dua anak lelaki Charlie, istri-istri mereka, dan sejumlah cucu duduk di sofa dan kursi. Salah satu cucu perempuan tertua dimintai menjaga Jinyoung. Minhyun memberi senyuman ragu ke arah Ong Seongwoo selagi melewatinya. Tiffany mendesak Minhyun untuk mengundang pria itu ke pernikahan ini untuk "menyeimbangkan keadaan".

Saat menoleh ke arah pendeta, Minhyun melihat seorang wanita tak dikenal duduk di lengan sofa. Sebelum ini, dia telah dikenalkan kepada seluruh keluarga Charlie, dan tak bisa mengira-ngira siapa tamu yang terlambat datang itu, sampai dia melihat wanita itu mengedip ke arah Daniel saat pria itu menyerahkan Tiffany ke arah pengantin pria. Bukan saja dia muncul di acara yang seharusnya merupakan acara keluarga pribadi, Daniel juga lancang dengan membawa teman kencan! Dia memberi Daniel tatapan mengancam saat pria itu mengangkat tangan Ladonia dari lengannya, mencium tangan itu, kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Charlie. Setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya dalam upacara itu, pria itu bergabung dengan teman kencannya.

Pendeta mulai membacakan ayat dari Injil, tapi bagi Minhyun kemanisan upacara itu sudah rusak. Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada senyum cemerlang penuh kasih yang Tiffany dan Charlie bagi, tapi matanya terus teralihkan ke arah pasangan di ujung sofa. Satu kali, ketika Daniel menangkap Minhyun memperhatikannya, dia langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah pasangan pengantin.

Jinyoung menjadi gelisah di pertengahan upacara. Minhyun memperhatikan bocah itu bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya, cucu perempuan Charlie tampak kesulitan mengendalikannya. Setelah diberi tanda oleh Daniel, Jinyoung beranjak ke sebelah pria itu. Daniel meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jinyoung, kemudian bocah itu menyandarkan kepala di paha Daniel. Ibu dan anaknya memuja si keparat itu.

"Dengan kewenangan yang dilimpahkan Tuhan kepada saya dan hukum yang berlaku di negara bagian ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Charlie, Anda dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita Anda." Lalu semua hadirin bertepuk tangan. Pelukan dan ucapan selamat yang tulus disampaikan di sekeliling ruangan.

Minhyun berakhir di pelukan Seongwoo. Pria itu memang mengincar bibir Minhyun, tapi ciumannya malah mendarat di pipi saat Minhyun cepat-cepat berpaling.

"Ayo kukenalkan kepada Charlie."

"Dr. Ong, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Charlie tulus, tampak jelas dia dilingkupi kebahagiaan selagi mereka bersalaman.

"Sama-sama. Setelah bertemu pengantinmu, aku tidak heran lagi dari mana Minhyun mendapatkan kecantikannya." Pria itu beralih ke Tiffany, menangkup tangan ibu Minhyun dalam kedua tangannya. "Aku ikut berbahagia, Mrs. Hwang." Seongwoo sangat tampan. Sikapnya tak tercela. Dia di anggap sangat diidamkan. Minhyun tak sanggup berada di dekatnya.

"Ong, permisi sebentar. Aku harus mengecek katering."

Setelah memastikan Jinyoung diawasi dua sepupu tiri barunya, Minhyun mengarah ke dapur untuk memberitahu pihak katering bahwa para tamu sebentar lagi pindah ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan prasmanan.

Selagi memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada meja makan, Daniel menghampiri bersama teman kencannya, yang menghias bagian kanan tubuhnya. "Minhyun, kenalkan, ini Michelle. Michelle, Minhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Minhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Michelle bertubuh jangkung, berambut pirang, cantik, dan bertubuh sintal. Dia terlihat seperti gadis model poster fitness dari Swedia. Bak menambahkan garam pada luka, dia tampak cerdas dan baik tanpa dibuat-buat. Minhyun langsung membencinya.

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa ikut ke Meksiko bersama Daniel beberapa minggu lalu," ujar Michelle. "Akan sayang sekali jika tiketnya sampai hangus."

"Dia bercerita kepadamu?" Minhyun melirik dingin ke arah Daniel, yang sedang mencomot zaitun dari baki hidangan. Pria itu memasukkan satu butir ke mulutnya, memberi Minhyun senyuman lebar sembari mengunyah dengan semangat.

"Dia bilang mengajak teman lama dan tersayangnya."

"Dia manis sekali."

"Lama dan tersayang" membuat Minhyun terdengar seperti perawan tua, tak diragukan lagi dia pasti sengaja mengatakan itu.

"Kau di sini ternyata." Suara Seongwoo muncul sembari diikuti gerakan tangannya, yang dengan posesif merangkul pinggul Minhyun saat dia menghampiri untuk berdiri di belakang wanita itu. "Hari ini aku nyaris tak melihatmu."

"Maafkan aku, Ong. Ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Minhyun menyadari Daniel sudah berhenti mengunyah, dan mata bak malaikatnya menyipit menjadi celah sempit berbahaya saat menatap ke bawah ke tangan Seongwoo, yang masih menempel di pinggul Minhyun.

"Ong, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada salah satu sahabat mendiang suamiku, Kang Daniel, dan teman kencannya, Michelle."

Kedua pria itu bersikap siaga, menilai satu sama lain selagi berjabat tangan.

"Dr. Ong? Artikel yang kubaca di D Magazine itu tentang Anda, bukan?" Michelle bertanya dengan ramah saat tampak jelas tak seorang pun dari pria-pria itu akan melanjutkan beramah-tamah setelah jabatan tangan yang diharuskan. Seongwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Michelle.

Minhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap pergi sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf karena harus mengurus tamu-tamu undangan lainnya. Daniel ditinggalkan dengan wajah merengut.

Gelas-gelas sampanye diacungkan ke arah kedua pengantin untuk bersulang. Camilan-camilan dimasukan. Kue pernikahan diiris dan dibagikan. Foto- foto diambil. Suasana sangat riang. Sementara Minhyun merana. Dia membagi waktu antara bertindak sebagai tuan rumah, mencoba menghindar dari tangan Seongwoo yang menggerayang, dan mengabaikan perhatian yang Daniel curahkan kepada Michelle. Saat dia pikir dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi, dia mendekati ibunya, yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang menantu Charlie.

"Ibu, barang-barang yang akan kaubawa sudah dikeluarkan dan tinggal dimasukkan ke tas, betul?"

"Ya, Sayang, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau bersama para tamu selama mungkin? Aku akan mengemas semuanya untukmu."

"Kau baik sekali menawarkan itu, Minhyun. Aku benar-benar menikmati ini. Keluarga Charlie menyenangkan, ya? Menerimaku tanpa ragu."

"Aku senang, tapi tidak terkejut. Mengapa pula mereka tidak mau menerimamu menjadi bagian dari mereka? Kau yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, Ibu." Mereka berpelukan dan saling cium pipi. Minhyun menyadari betapa dia akan sangat merindukan berada di bawah satu atap bersama ibunya. Mata mereka berkaca- kaca ketika pelukan itu akhinya berakhir.

"Pada saat kau ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, aku akan mengurus agar koper- kopermu dimasukkan ke mobil."

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Berhasil menyelinap pergi tanpa terlihat Seongwoo, yang memiliki insting melacak bagai macan kumbang, Minhyun meninggalkan pesta dan pergi ke kamar ibunya. Tiffany sangat terorganisir. Semua benda yang akan dia bawa berbulan madu dua minggu di Hawaii sudah dilipat dan ditaruh di tempat tidur. Minhyun sudah mengemas satu koper dan sedang mengisi koper kedua ketika Daniel masuk setelah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan keras.

"Jika kau mencari kamar mandi untuk anak-anak—"

"Tiffany pikir kau butuh bantuan." Pria itu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa? Melipat lingerie?" Minhyun memberi Daniel tatapan sepintas lalu yang sedingin es. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau pasti sangat ahli melakukannya."

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Daniel sambil nyengir. "Keahlianku adalah melepaskannya."

Minhyun menyambar baju renang di tempat tidur, menggulungnya menjadi bola, lalu menjejalkannya ke koper. "Aku bisa mengurus ini, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke Michael sebelum dia tersesat."

"Namanya Michelle," Worth mengoreksi, "dan apa maksud ucapan itu sebenarnya?"

"Bahwa dia begitu bodoh, hingga mungkin tak bisa menemukan bokongnya bahkan ketika menggunakan kedua tangannya."

"Dia tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kau yang akan melakukannya untuk dia."

"Dengan dua tangan."

"Cukup besar," sungut Minhyun sembari menjejalkan sepasang sandal pantai ke koper. "Sebanding dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tingginya berapa senti sih?"

Daniel mengibaskan ekor jas dan membenamkan kedua tangan ke saku belakang celana. Dari cara berdiri yang kaku dan ekspresinya yang garang, Minhyun pikir pria itu perlu menahan tangannya supaya tidak mulai memukuli tembok. Rompi pria itu melekat di pinggang rampingnya dengan sempurna. Dia terlihat tampan. Dasar brengsek.

"Jadi itu Dr. Ong yang terkenal," katanya.

"Itu dia."

"Apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Kalau ingin tahu, kau bisa menelepon dan bertanya."

"Kau juga tidak meneleponku."

"Dua minggu terakhir ini aku sibuk sekali —merencanakan pernikahan, berbelanja dengan Ibu untuk gaun pengantinnya."

"Tapi ibumu sempat meneleponku."

"Well, jelas ada sesuatu yang dia sampaikan."

"Sementara kau tidak."

Minhyun membanting tutup koper dan menguncinya. "Karena kau menyinggung masalah itu, jawabannya ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Well?"

"Kurasa menyedihkan sekali melihat pria dewasa meneteskan air liur gara-gara wanita hanya karena tubuhnya sempurna. Sebagai temanmu, aku merasa sudah menjadi tugasku memberitahu betapa konyolnya kau karena merendahkan diri di hadapannya."

Pria itu bergerak mendekat, mendesak Minhyun. "Karena kita akhir-akhir ini sangat akrab," ujarnya dengan nada geram, "kurasa sudah jadi tugasku untuk memperingatkanmu tentang lelaki licik macam Dr. Ong."

"Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Berani taruhan, pada kencan pertama, Ong mengajakmu ke restoran yang sangat romantis."

"The Old Warsaw."

"Tepat! Sampai ke pemain biola yang berkeliling meja. Kencan kedua pasti ke tempat trendi, chic, dan seru."

"Sfoozi's"

"Mm-hmm. Tempat untuk melihat dan dilihat supaya dia bisa membuatmu terkesan dengan betapa canggih dia dan betapa beruntung kau bisa bersamanya."

Berpura-pura bosan, Minhyun melirik ke balik bahu Daniel, ke cermin di dinding dan memain-mainkan rambutnya. "Apa ucapanmu ini memiliki maksud tertentu, Daniel?"

"Sudah pasti. Kali berikutnya mengajakmu keluar, dia akan mengajak ke tempatnya, atau tempat lain yang sama intimnya. Dia akan mengusulkan malam yang nyaman untuk berdua." Daniel menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke dada Minhyun. "Saat itulah dia akan melancarkan serangan, saat kau santai dan melunak setelah minum anggur yang lezat dan musik yang lembut. Dan jika dia berhasil membujukmu masuk ke bak air hangatnya, kau sudah berada dalam genggamannya."

"Ucapan berdasarkan pengalaman?"

"Pengalaman bertahun-tahun."

"Well, aku bukan salah seorang wanitamu yang bodoh."

"Itu maksudku, Minhyun. Kau pemain baru. Wanita cantik di tengah rimba belantara. Peraturannya sudah berubah, berbeda dengan ketika kau berkencan dengan Jonghyun di perguruan tinggi. Kau sahabatku, dan aku khawatir kau disakiti."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh dan tidak canggih?"

"Naif."

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Daniel, tapi aku tahu aturan-aturan dalam permainan ini lebih baik daripada yang kau kira."

Sebelum Minhyun berbalik, pria itu menahan bahunya, "Apa nasihatku sudah terlambat?"

Menantang dengan dingin, Minhyun bertanya, "Bukankah kau yang berkata, 'Yah, jika kau menyukainya, biarkan dia mendapatkanmu'?"

Perlahan Daniel mengangguk seakan baru menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Well, kurasa itu tidak mengejutkan."

Sorot mata Minhyun menajam sampai menjadi titik berwarna hijau. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Merunduk, Daniel berbisik mencela, "Karena aku tahu betapa mudahnya membuatmu bergairah."

 **Plakk**

Telapak tangan Minhyun menampar pipi Daniel. Tiffany memilih saat itu, ketika gaung tamparan masih terdengar, untuk melangkah melewati pintu. Dia langsung berhenti.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Perlahan Daniel menjauh dari Minhyun, kendati sorot mata permusuhan mereka masih terkunci pada satu sama lain.

"Minhyun tidak butuh bantuan. Dia baik-baik saja sendirian."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Daniel melewati Tiffany dan melangkah keluar. Mempelajari wajah pucat anak perempuannya, Tiffany menutup pintu.

"Baiklah, Minhyun. Ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Daniel?"

Dari suatu tempat jauh di dalam dirinya, Minhyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi ibunya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pura-pura tak ada masalah. "Memang apa yang bisa terjadi?"

"Aku bertanya duluan."

Minhyun mencari-cari sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk diucapkan. "Kurasa hari ini bukan saat yang pantas baginya untuk membawa teman kencan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu."

"Mungkin karena aku yang memintanya."

"Oh, well, kalau begitu, kurasa itu tidak masalah." Dengan lambaian tangan yang canggung, yang masih tersengat tamparan tadi, dia menunjuk koper-koper yang sudah dikemas. "Mari kubantu kau berganti pakaian, Ibu, lalu kau dan Charlie bisa langsung pergi."

Memaksakan senyum goyah, Minhyun berkata dengan keriangan palsu, "Jangan sampai membuat pengantin pria yang bersemangat itu menunggu-nunggu."

.

.

Rumah itu akhirnya kosong, kecuali Jinyoung, yang tidur di kamarnya, dan Minhyun, yang duduk di ruang santai, menatap perapian dengan murung dan menyalakan sisa-sisa lilin beraroma vanila. Dia telah memindahkan lilin-lilin itu dari rak atas perapian di ruang keluarga supaya bisa menikmatinya. Tak lama setelah Charlie dan Tiffany bergegas ke mobil yang diparkir di pinggir trotoar, dihujani beras dan ucapan-ucapan selamat, para tamu pun beranjak pulang, Seongwoo yang terakhir pulang, dan itu hanya karena Minhyun berkeras agar dia pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dulu sebentar?" usul Seongwoo. "Seharian ini kau sibuk sekali. Biar kumasakkan sesuatu di tempatku. Kita bisa menelepon pengasuh untuk menjaga Jinyoung."

Ramalan Daniel bergema seberisik lonceng-lonceng Quasimodo di telinganya. "Terima kasih, Ong, tapi aku harus merapikan rumah."

"Aku akan membantu. Setelah selesai aku akan memesan masakan Cina. Kita bisa menikmati malam yang tenang bersama-sama."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Sungguh, aku lelah dan sama sekali tidak lapar."

Enggan, Seongwoo akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, menuntut ciuman, lalu pergi. Bahkan setelah petugas katering membereskan barang-barang mereka, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk mengembalikan kondisi rumah itu seperti sedia kala.

Jinyoung rewel dan berkeras dirinya lapar walaupun Minhyun tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia akhirnya membuka sekaleng pasta dan saus daging, yang, dari segi nutrisi, kurang menyehatkan. Jinyoung hanya memain-mainkan makanannya sampai akhirnya Minhyun mengingkirkan piring dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

Sekarang, mengenakan baju hangat yang nyaman dan kaus kaki kebesaran, Minhyun duduk menatap perapian, menikmati ketiadaan suara kecuali retihan kayu-kayu yang terbakar. Ketika bel berbunyi, dia mengerang. "Aku tak percaya ini."

Memutuskan untuk menunggu dan berharap siapa pun di depan sana akhirnya pergi, dia duduk di sofa dan memeluk bantal sofa di dadanya. Setelah bel berbunyi untuk ketiga kali, khawatir keributan itu akan membangunkan Jinyoung, dia melempar bantal ke samping dan berdiri.

Ternyata Daniel.

"Sedang apa?"

"Sedang berpikir dengan serius untuk membanting pintu di depan mukamu."

"Hei, yang hari ini kena tampar kan aku." Dia menggertak-gertakan rahang dengan berlebihan dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut, mengedip sambil melakukannya.

Minhyun merunduk malu. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud memukul siapa pun seumur hidupku."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus merasa terhormat."

"Maafkan aku, Daniel."

"Kau terprovokasi. Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan hal seburuk itu kepada perempuan."

Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat. "Boleh aku masuk? Apa aku mencium aroma kayu terbakar di perapian?" Daniel merasakan keengganan Minhyun dan bertanya. "Kau tidak sedang, eh, menerima tamu, 'kan?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Minhyun merentangkan lengan untuk menunjukkan busananya yang serampangan. Daniel meniru gerakannya, menarik perhatian Minhyun pada kenyataan bahwa pria itu mengenakan pakaian sejenis. Minhyun menyingkir dan memberi anggukan ke arah koridor agar Daniel masuk. "Aku tak janji bakal jadi tuan rumah yang baik. Aku lelah sekali."

"Segelas sampanye, lalu aku akan pergi."

"Sampanye?" Minhyun bertanya sambil memimpin jalan melewati rumah yang gelap ke arah cahaya perapian yang menyinari ruang santai.

"Pasti masih ada satu botol tersisa."

"Beberapa malah."

"Satu botol saja dulu. Kau ambil sampanye dan gelasnya sementara aku memasukkan kayu lagi ke api."

"Masih ada sisa lusinan sandwich mini juga. Canape, permen mint, dan kacang- kacangan?"

"Sampanye saja," teriak Daniel saat Minhyun pergi ke dapur. Saat dia kembali dengan dua gelas kristal ramping dan sebotol sampanye, api mulai menjilati kayu yang baru dimasukkan.

"Mana Jinyoung?" tanya Daniel sambil dengan cekatan melepaskan sumbat gabus dari botol.

Minhyun mengulurkan gelas. "Di kasur dan tertidur pulas, untungnya. Semua perhatian yang dia dapatkan hari ini membuatnya jadi liar. Dia bak monster hari ini." Dia mengangkat gelasnya yang penuh. "Kita bersulang untuk apa?"

"Persahabatan."

Minhyun mendongak, ekspresinya waspada.

"Persahabatan?" ulang Daniel, tapi menggunakan nada berbeda.

"Aku hanya menampar sahabatku," ujar Minhyun, mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelas Daniel.

Terkekeh bersama, mereka duduk di sofa yang menghadap perapian lalu meletakkan kaki mereka di meja pendek sama sisi yang luas di hadapan mereka. Mereka bermalasan di bantal-bantal sofa yang empuk, merebahkan kepala di sandaran.

"Aku bertingkah seperti orang brengsek sore ini," kata Daniel.

"Aku seperti wanita jalang." Minhyun menggulirkan kepala ke satu sisi supaya bisa memandang Daniel. "Aku tak tahu kenapa."

Daniel juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu, Minhyun."

"Cemburu? Kepada si pirang yang teramat cantik itu, yang tidak sebodoh seperti yang kukatakan, malah cerdas dan pandai bicara? Cemburu terhadap untaian rambut pirang sepucat sinar bulan dan mata biru besar, di antara atribut-atribut besar lainnya? Jangan konyol."

Meletakkan gelas sampanye di meja, Minhyun berdiri, mendekati perapian, lalu mengambil tongkat penyodok perapian.

"Kau takkan memukulku dengan itu, 'kan?"

Minhyun menertawakan lelucon yang ditunjukan kepadanya. "Tadinya aku mau mengaduk-aduk arang, tapi karena kau menyinggung itu…" Minhyun mengangkat tongkat ke atas kepala dengan lagak mengancam lalu mengerang sebelum menjatuhkannya kembali ke lantai. "Oke, aku mengaku. Aku tak tahan melihat kau bersamanya."

"Apa yang salah dengan Michelle?"

"Tak ada yang salah. Tak ada satu pun," kata Minhyun penuh sesal. Dia kembali ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Daniel. "Kukira kau akan di tempat tidur bersamanya saat ini."

Daniel mengangkat bahu sembari meraih seuntai rambut Minhyun. "Sedang tidak ingin. Bagaimana dengan si Dr. Buka-dan- bilang-aaahh?"

Minhyun menyentakkan kepala, melepaskan rambutnya dari jemari yang memain-mainkannya tanpa sadar. "Apa kau memang bermaksud kurang ajar?"

"Sudah pasti."

Ekspresi menyelidik Minhyun hanya bertahan beberapa detik. "Aku menyuruhnya pulang."

"Apa dia minta untuk tetap di sini?"

"Ya, setelah aku menolak ajakannya ke rumahnya dan dimasakkan makan malam olehnya." Dia mengangkat kedua tangan, menunjukkan tanda menyerah. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau tak perlu lagi bilang. 'Kataku juga apa.' Dia begitu mudah diprediksi."

Sikap Daniel sangat terpuji, dia mengabaikan subjek itu tanpa menyombongkan diri.

"Harum apa ini? Enak sekali."

"Lilin."

"Oh. Kupikir ini harum sabun mandimu yang baru."

"Bukan."

"Bukan berarti sabun mandimu yang sekarang perlu diganti. Aku tak bisa keluar dari pancuran tanpa merindukan aroma sabunmu yang bertahan lama di kamar mandi."

Mata mereka bertemu, dan sesaat pengaruh tatapan itu membuat perut mereka bagai ditonjok. Menatap pria itu membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan bergairah, berat tapi berbobot. Setelah beberapa lama, Minhyun berpaling. Pria itu sangat menarik dengan rambut terjatuh di atas alis. Untaian rambut yang warnanya lebih muda memantulkan setiap cahaya yang dipancarkan dari api yang menari-nari.

"Kurasa yang sedang berbulan madu sudah di L.A. sekarang," cetusnya konyol.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Mereka akan bermalam dulu di Bonaventure lalu terbang ke Hawaii besok."

"Akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka."

"Ibu sejak dulu ingin ke Hawaii."

"Charlie sepertinya cocok untuknya."

"Cocok."

"Dia juga tampak luar biasa."

"Menurutku Ibu cantik sekali hari ini."

"Menakjubkan. Upacaranya indah."

"Sangat romantis dan manis."

"Pendeta mengatakan semua hal yang tepat."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Peduli amat dengan pertemanan."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Chapter paling aku suka adalah chap ini. Apalagi part ending.

2.) Seminggu berlalu semenjak omongan sahabatku, yg ngebuat ide aku (buat ff wannaone) ilang semuanya dan kini coba aku kumpulin ide lagi. (Jadi fujoshi sendirian di lingkungan sahabat ga enak ya guys? Haha)

3.) Berniat leave dunia fujo, tapi belum sanggup haha wkwkwk.

See you next chap!

 **16 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	11. Chapter 11

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung (GS)

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **11**

.

.

Daniel menarik wanita itu ke pelukannya. Minhyun ikut dengan sukarela. Bibir mereka saling terkunci. Mereka terbenam di bantalan sofa sampai akhirnya berbaring, setengah tubuh Daniel menyelimuti tubuh Minhyun.

"Minhyun, keparat!" ujar pria itu dengan suara serak saat mendongak untuk mencari udara. "Jangan bilang kau membiarkan tukang obat yang suka cengar-cengir itu menyentuhmu, bahkan dengan stetoskopnya sekalipun."

Membelit rambut Daniel dengan jarinya, Minhyun menarik kepala pria itu mendekat untuk meminta ciuman panas lainnya, memberi Daniel jawaban yang tak perlu diucapkan. Saat ciuman membara itu berakhir dan Daniel membenamkan wajahnya di leher Minhyun, wanita itu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Michell?"

"Belum menyentuhnya. Aku bilang kepadanya aku sedang mengalami impotensi temporer."

Minhyun mendorong tubuh Daniel dan menatap pria itu dengan mata lebar penuh keraguan. Daniel memposisikan tubuhnya dan mencolek Minhyun. "Aku berbohong, tentu saja."

Mata Minhyun berkilat dengan gairah yang baru saat dia meraih pria itu lagi. Suara napas pendek-pendek dari gairah yang meningkat dan pencarian kepuasan bergabung dengan kobaran dan letupan di perapian. Minhyun merasa panas—dari baju hangat rajutan, ruangan yang hangat, dan belaian Daniel. Kedua tangan itu akhirnya sampai ke pinggul Minhyun dan menyelinap ke balik baju hangat.

"Min, yang kukatakan tadi sore…"

"Ya?"

"Itu tak termaafkan."

"Ya."

"Tapi itulah yang kupikirkan."

Tangannya menemukan payudara Minhyun, lembut, penuh, dan bergetar. Dengan lembut pria itu membelai puncaknya. "Aku tak bisa mengenyahkannya dari benakku. Tuhan tahu aku telah mencoba. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan betapa bergairahnya kau saat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu."

Minhyun mengerang pelan dan bergerak gelisah di tubuh Daniel, mengarahkan pinggulnya ke depan. "Kau begitu mungil," ujar Daniel parau.

"Bercinta denganmu terasa sangat luar biasa." Daniel mengangkat atasan Minhyun dan mencium wanita itu di antara tulang rusuk, tepat di bawah dada. Bibirnya bergerak ke payudara Minhyun, mencium puncaknya yang responsif, kemudian lekukannya yang menawan, yang menyerah saat disentuh.

"Daniel." Minhyun mendesah, kepalanya didongakkan. Selagi Daniel merengkuh tulang rusuk Minhyun, mulutnya bergerak turun perlahan, ke pusat tubuh Minhyun, menggoda, mencoba-coba, mencecap. Bibirnya mengecup perlahan. Lidahnya meninggalkan jejak lembab. Perlahan, dia menggigit penuh kasih, menggesekkan giginya perlahan di kulit Minhyun. Percumbuan itu sangat memabukkan. Lewat sepasang mata yang meredup, Minhyun memperhatikan pola cahaya yang berkelip dan bayangan dilangit-langit. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lilin yang membuat lupa diri, yang nyaris sama memabukkannya dengan efek sampanye yang mendesis di kepalanya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan di upacara pernikahan mengalun melewati ruang- ruang di benaknya. Kata-kata indah seperti "saling menyayangi". Kalimat- kalimat romantis seperti "bersediakah kau menerimanya sebagai istrimu yang sah". Tiba-tiba bayangannya menjadi jernih, dan dengan itu, pikirannya pun ikut menajam.

"Daniel, jangan!" Minhyun mendorong Daniel menjauh dan berdiri dari sofa.

Daniel berjuang menjaga keseimbangan dan mengedip-ngedip agar bisa melihat Minhyun dengan fokus. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kali ini aku sudah berjaga-jaga. Aku membawa sesuatu di mobil."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?" Pria itu menarik napas berkali-kali. "Aku kesakitan Min."

Dengan merana Minhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Aku tahu rasanya… tapi kita tetap tak bisa menjadi pasangan kasual."

"Kita juga tak bisa tetap menjadi sahabat," kata Daniel tak sabaran. "Kita sudah membuktikannya hari ini. Ketika melihat si Ong itu menyentuhmu, aku benar-benar berpikir untuk menggorok lehernya."

"Aku dengan sengaja bersikap kasar kepada Michell."

"Kita berdua nakal hari ini. Mari berjanji lain kali kita akan bersikap lebih baik. Tapi saat ini aku ingin meneruskan apa yang sedang kita lakukan."

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?" pekik Minhyun, mengangkat kepalan tangan ke pelipis. "Malam ini kita terjatuh dalam jebakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jika menyerah lagi, situasi kita akan lebih buruk dibandingkan saat ini."

"Tidak mungkin," erang Daniel sambil perlahan-lahan berusaha berdiri. "Aku akan butuh lebih banyak sampanye." Dia terhuyung-huyung ke pintu. Sambil menoleh dia menambahkan. "Banyak sekali."

Ketika pria itu kembali, Minhyun lega melihat sikap tubuhnya sudah membaik, tapi dia meneguk sampanye langsung dari botol yang baru di buka.

"Jebakan apa?"

"Atmosfer romantis," jawab Minhyun dari tempat dia duduk itu, di langkan batu perapian. "Pernikahan itu momen sentimentil, peristiwa romantis yang membuat semua orang merasa dirinya seempuk marshmallow."

"Pernikahan menggabungkan hal spiritual dengan hal fisik, romansa dengan agama. Pernikahan membuat semua orang yang hadir, tak peduli betapa tak berperasaannya seseorang, percaya pada cinta sejati yang kekal."

Daniel meneguk langsung dari botol dan mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan. "Kau benar. Aku berkaca-kaca hari ini ketika Charlie dan Tiffany saling mengucap janji. Aku mengingat pernikahan lain juga. Tuhan tahu aku menghadiri banyak sekali pernikahan. Kencan-kencanku setelah acara pernikahan biasanya selalu—" Dia terdiam dan melirik Minhyun. "Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu sebagai kencan-setelah-acara-pernikahan lainnya."

"Terima kasih." Dia meletakkan kepala di tangan yang gelisah. "Pernikahan membuat semua orang berada dalam kondisi romantis. Gabungkan itu dengan sampanye, lilin, kesunyian, perapian malam ini, dan kau mendapatkan…" Minhyun membuat gerakan kecil dengan bahunya. "Sama menggugahnya dengan suasana tropis di Acapulco. Kita menyerah pada situasi itu."

"Hmm, mungkin." Sampanye itu terkocok di dalam botolnya saat Daniel mengangkatnya ke mulut lagi.

"Mungkin?"

"Kemarilah, Min," undang Daniel, tersenyum. "Aku takkan menggigit."

"Kau akan menggigit."

Bahkan ketika mengingatkan pria itu, Minhyun bangkit dan kembali duduk di sofa di samping Daniel. Dengan empat jari lainnya melengkung di leher botol sampanye, Daniel mengangkat tangan itu menyentuh sudut mulut Minhyun dengan telunjuk. Tangan satunya lagi meraih tangan Minhyun dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Sikap tubuhnya yang Minhyun pikir sudah membaik ternyata menipu.

"Butuh lebih daripada sejumlah lilin beraroma manis dan perapian untuk membuatku seperti ini, Minhyun."

Sesuatu yang seperti geiser melesat naik dari paha dan menyebar di payudara Minhyun. Buru-buru dia menarik tangannya, meninggalkan sofa, dan melangkah kedekat rak di atas perapian, mengatur ulang susunan foto-foto Jinyoung yang sebenarnya tak perlu dia lakukan.

"Kau bilang kau takkan—"

"Menggigit. Hanya itu yang kukatakan takkan kulakukan. Minhyun."

Daniel menolak melanjutkan ucapannya sampai wanita itu memandangnya, yang Minhyun lakukan dengan enggan.

"Kita memiliki gairah yang besar terhadap satu sama lain."

"Terhadap satu sama lain atau terhadap seks?"

"Aku bisa berhubungan seks dengan Michell. Kau bisa dengan si Ong itu."

"Aku tidak ingin—"

"Tepat! Dan aku tak menginginkan Michell. Aku menginginkanmu."

Terperangkap dalam jebakan yang dia buat sendiri, Minhyun mundur. Dia kembali duduk di batu samping perapian lagi.

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya menyangkal kita saling tertarik secara seksual, ya?"

"Itu bodoh. Dan tak satu pun dari kita yang bodoh. Itulah sebabnya aku datang ke sini malam ini. Kupikir kita harus mengambil pendekatan atas dilema ini seperti dua orang dewasa, bukan sepasang remaja yang saling cemburu." Daniel meletakkan botol sampanye kedua di meja pendek di sebelah botol pertama dan menunduk menatap tangannya. "Akan tetapi, jika saat tiba di sini aku menemukanmu bercumbu dengan si ginekolog, semua niat baikku untuk bersikap seperti orang dewasa yang rasional akan melesat ke neraka."

"Aku tersiksa sekali membayangkan dirimu bersama Michell." Mengangkat matanya yang menderita ke arah Daniel, Minhyun bertanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Daniel? Kita tak bisa terus-terusan begini."

"Aku tahu," gerutu Daniel.

Setelah keheningan panjang, Minhyun menyuarakan pilihan yang paling memungkinkan, tapi juga bisa berakibat menyedihkan. "Kita bisa berhenti bertemu sama sekali selama beberapa waktu."

"Dua minggu terakhir ini nyaris membuatku gila."

"Aku juga," aku Minhyun. "Lagi pula, itu akan membuat Jinyoung sedih. Kau satu-satunya pria yang memiliki kedekatan langsung dengannya. Aku harus mengarang sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepada Ibu. Dia bisa merasakan kepergian ke Meksiko mengubah hubungan kita."

"Tiffany wanita cerdas." Pria itu menyentuhkan ujung jemari kedua tangan, lalu menekan-nekannya, sambil memikirkan masalah mereka. "Bercinta memang mengubah hubungan kita, Minhyun. Dan itu takkan pernah sama lagi. Kita tak bisa tetap berteman seperti dulu. Kita sudah membuktikannya."

Dengan sedih Minhyun mendesah. "Jadi kita harus berhenti bertemu."

"Tidak," kata Daniel perlahan, "Kita harus melakukannya lagi."

Ekspresi Minhyun benar-benar kosong selama beberapa detik sebelum matanya menyipit dan mengkilat dengan amarah. "Menjalin affair? Sesuatu yang bisa kau tinggalkan kapan pun kau menginginkannya? Tidak mungkin, Mr. Kang."

"Mau dengar dulu, sebelum kau marah- marah?" Daniel berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil langkah yang diperlukan sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Minhyun. Tubuhnya menjulang di atas wanita yang masih duduk di dekat perapian itu. Jadi, supaya merasa sederajat, Minhyun pun berdiri.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ke mana rencana itu akan membawa kita," ujar Daniel, "Tapi kita berhutang pada diri kita berdua untuk bercinta setidaknya satu kali lagi, Minhyun. Kita takkan bisa memecahkan masalah ini sebelum melakukannya."

Minhyun memutar bola mata. "Aku tak sabar menunggu rasionalisasinya."

"Kau bilang malam ini dan Meksiko hanya kebetulan, bahwa kita korban situasi dan keadaan." Ragu-ragu Minhyun mengangguk, bertanya-tanya ke mana pria itu akan membawa argumennya. "Oke, kita harus mencari tahu apakah memang seperti itu."

"Memang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun dan tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Mereka menemui jalan buntu dan hanya bisa bersiap untuk menyerang. "Dengar," ujar Daniel, menyugar dengan tidak sabar, "Akui percintaan kita memang luar biasa."

Mata Minhyun turun ke leher pria itu. Dia memberikan anggukan singkat. "Oke."

"Dan akui kita tak perlu memiliki perasaan bersalah apa pun terhadap Jonghyun karena sebelum ke Acapulco hanya persahabatan yang ada di antara kita. Sepakat?"

"Sepakat." Dengan penuh kesadaran, Minhyun mengusap jari manis tangan kirinya, tempat dia tahu masih ada lingkaran pucat di kulitnya. Dia melepaskan cincin kawinnya sepulang dari Meksiko, merasa telah mengkhianati Jonghyun, walaupun tahu pertimbangan Daniel masuk akal.

"Bagus. Kau sudah mengetahui poin nomor satu dan dua." Daniel berpikir sejenak. "Supaya lebih jelas, aku akan menggabungkan poin nomor tiga dan empat. Jika hanya suasana hati kita jadi penyebab, kita akan segera mengetahuinya, dan sampai saat itu tiba, tak satu pun dari kita akan kembali normal. Kita tak bisa berfungsi secara profesional sementara terjebak dalam badai emosi ini."

Minhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. "Kedengarannya kau sudah berlatih mengucapkan kalimat barusan."

"Memang. Selama setidaknya enam hari."

"Enam hari? Jika kau sudah memikirkan ini selama enam hari, kenapa kau membawa teman kencan ke pernikahan?"

"Gemas. Yang menunjukkan poin krusial lainnya. Kita tak pernah mempermainkan perasaan satu sama lain, Minhyun. Aku benci harus bermain-main denganmu."

"Aku juga. Pada kesempatan lain, aku pasti sudah memukul tangan Seongwoo supaya lepas. Aku membiarkannya menyentuhku hari ini karena aku tahu kau terganggu karenanya. Dan semua yang telah kaukatakan ada benarnya, tak peduli seberapa panjang kau menyusun kata- kata itu. Di tempat kerja pun aku hanya tubuh yang bergerak. Aku mudah marah. Aku tak bisa memfokuskan pikiran apa pun. Manusia super dalam dirikulah yang merencanakan pernikahan Ibu."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Minhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki berstoking ke kaki berstoking lainnya. Penampilan acak-acakan Daniel yang seksi mungkin saja memengaruhi keputusannya, jadi dia mencoba untuk tidak mempertimbangkan penampilan pria itu, tapi semata-mata mengambil keputusan berdasarkan argumen pragmatis yang Daniel utarakan.

"Itu akan menjadi seperti eksperimen sains, bukan?"

"Benar. Kita mencobanya, lalu lihat apa yang terjadi. Jika hasilnya tidak baik, berarti kita tahu yang terjadi di Meksiko adalah ketidaksengajaan dan kita akan kembali menjadi sahabat."

"Dan bagaimana jika ternyata hasilnya, eh, baik?"

"Kita seberangi jembatannya jika sudah saatnya." Daniel mendesak Minhyun untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Well," ujar Minhyun, memberi jawaban sambil menggigiti bagian dalam pipi, "Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya."

"Ah. Minhyun, itu bagus sekali." Tersenyum, Daniel mengulurkan lengan untuk memeluk Minhyun. Wanita itu membiarkan tangannya di dada Daniel, membatasi. "Tapi tidak malam ini."

Senyum Daniel sirna. Kedua lengannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuh. "Oh. Tentu. Benar. Tentu saja. Kenapa begitu?"

"Kita masih terlalu dipengaruhi emosi pascapernikahan." Memaki pelan, Daniel melirik lilin-lilin yang bekerlip, botol-botol sampanye, api yang meretih, dan bibir Minhyun yang bengkak karena ciuman.

"Kurasa kau benar," ujarnya dengan desahan enggan. "Jadi kapan? Besok?"

Setelah beberapa ronde tawar-menawar, mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk melakukannya pada akhir pekan berikutnya. Daniel tidak senang.

"Itu tujuh hari lagi," keluhnya.

"Yang akan memberi kita cukup banyak waktu untuk menjernihkan kepala dan memandang masalah ini dengan pragmatis. Jika tidak, apa yang akan kita lakukan tak bakal bisa membuktikan apa pun dan sebaiknya sekalian saja kita tak usah melakukannya."

Khawatir Minhyun akan mundur, Daniel setuju, tapi berkeras memberinya ciuman selamat malam sebelum pergi. Dengan senang Minhyun menyambut eksplorasi lidah pria itu di dalam mulutnya selagi tubuhnya direngkuh erat-erat, tapi ketika tangan Daniel bergerak ke payudaranya, dia menjauh.

"Belum saatnya," Minhyun berhasil mengucapkan itu kendati napasnya terengah-engah.

.

.

Minhyun menghabiskan sepanjang hari Minggu bersama Jinyoung karena anak itu harus dititipkan ke tempat penitipan anak selama Tiffany pergi. Jinyoung tak masalah. Dia senang bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Kalender pekerjaannya penuh dengan jadwal pertemuan, yang biasanya membuat hari-harinya berlalu dengan cepat. Alih-alih, hari-hari berjalan dengan sangat lambat menuju Jumat.

Pada hari Rabu, Minhyun mengizinkan Jinyoung mengundang Lee Daehwi untuk menginap sebagai ganti Jinyoung menginap di rumah Daehwi, Jumat mendatang. Minhyun merona ketika bertanya kepada Mrs. Lee apakah mereka bisa saling bantu. Berbohong, dia bilang tidak bisa pulang Jumat nanti karena sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

Syukurlah, lewat telepon Mrs. Lee tak bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah maupun rasa bersalah di matanya.

Daniel sangat terganggu ketika Minhyun berkeras mereka tak boleh bertemu sampai "kencan" resmi pertama mereka. Tak ingin terlupakan, pria itu menelepon setiap malam dan terkadang saat siang.

"Di mana kita akan melakukannya?"

Karena hari itu beban pekerjaannya sangat banyak, Minhyun makan siang di meja kerjanya. Menahan gagang telepon di antara dagu dan bahu sembari mengupas pisang, dia bercanda, "Di tempat tidur, kurasa."

"Lucu sekali. Tempat tidur di mana?"

"Hotel? Aku bayar setengahnya."

"Tidak. Kecuali kau ingin ada sobekan cek lagi di lantaimu. Bagaimana jika di tempatku? Kita bisa sekalian makan malam di sana."

"Entahlah, Daniel," dia menghindar.

"Aku sudah merancang menunya. Lagi pula, apartemenku tempat yang paling logis."

"Istana kenikmatan."

"Tempatku memang dibuat untuk kenyamanan."

Minhyun memikirkan karpet bulu domba tebal di lantai ruang kelurga dan bak mandi air hangat dari marmer hitam di kamar mandi utama.

"Kurasa begitu." Keengganan berasal dari campuran keraguan dan semangat.

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul —"

"Jangan, aku ke sana sendiri saja."

"Supaya kau bisa kabur dengan mudah."

"Sup micromave-ku mulai dingin."

"Pengecut!" Daniel berteriak ke gagang telepon saat Minhyun menutupnya.

Dia nyaris belum menyelesaikan makan siangnya saat sekretaris mengumumkan kedatangan janji pukul satunya. Park Jihoon yang datang.

"Silakan masuk."

Minhyun berdiri menyambutnya. "Bagaimana caramu keluar dari kelas?"

"Aku bilang ada janji dengan dokter gigi."

"Ayo duduk. Apa kabarmu?" Minhyun kembali duduk di kursi di balik meja.

"Tiap pagi aku muntah-muntah."

"Sepertinya berat badanmu juga turun."

Minhyun menyadari lingkaran di bawah mata gadis itu. Obat-obatan bisa mengurangi mual pada pagi hari, tapi itu komplikasi tak berarti di mata Jihoon.

"Selain itu ada kabar apa lagi?"

"Kabarnya tidak begitu baik. Daddy mendesakku ikut kursus untuk mempersiapkan diri mengambil SAT." Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangan, kemudian membiarkannya terjatuh tak berdaya di pangkuannya. "Dia memikirkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sementara aku memikirkan pilihan-pilihan dalam kehamilanku."

"Jadi kau belum memberitahu orangtuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa mati jika mengatakannya."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Jihoon. Itu tidak benar."

"Sama saja dengan mati," ujarnya merana. "Mrs. Hwang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau sudah membaca buku-buku yang kuberikan kepadamu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau belum tahu harus membuat pilihan apa?" Jihoon menggeleng. "Kurasa aku ingin menyerahkan bayi ini untuk diadopsi— kau tahu, jenis adopsi yang aku bisa menemuinya sesekali."

"Adopsi terbuka."

"Ya. Aku ingin bayiku tahu siapa aku, tahu aku mencintainya dan bahwa aku menyerahkannya bukan karena tidak menginginkan dia. Tapi setiap kali membayangkan diriku memberitahu orangtuaku, aku… rasanya aku tidak bisa." Jihoon tercekik dan mulai menangis.

Selama sesi mereka, Minhyun berusaha meredakan ketakutan dan keputusasaan Jihoon. Bukan hal mudah. Saat gadis itu pergi, Minhyun kelelahan. Kartu lucu dan jahil dari Daniel, yang dia terima saat pengiriman surat sore hari, datang ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan semangat.

Ketika tiba di kantor pada Kamis pagi, selusin mawar putih menghiasi mejanya. "Dari Dr. Ong?" Tanya sekretaris Minhyun, berdiri di sana saat Minhyun membaca kartu pengirim.

"Bukan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Dari orang lain."

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali memiliki banyak pengagum."

Setelah sekretarisnya kembali bertugas di kantor bagian luar, Minhyun membaca kartu itu lagi. "Mawar berwarna merah, violet berwarna biru. Kita dulu berteman, sekarang pun masih, dan itu yang membuat semua ini lebih baik."

Dia sedang tertawa ketika Seongwoo melangkah masuk dengan pancaran pesona dan aroma sabun antiseptik. Senyum santainya menegang ketika melihat vas berisi bunga. "Mawar."

"Hmm." Minhyun menyelipkan kartu ke saku jas.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Tidak ada peristiwa special."

"Dari seseorang yang perlu aku ketahui?"

Minhyun memandangi ujung sepatunya sesaat, kemudian mendongak. "Mungkin kau harus tahu, Ong. Bunga ini dari seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Pria itu—"

"Pria?"

"Ya betul. Dia orang yang kusayangi sejak lama. Tapi bahkan jika kami belum lama kenal pun," tambah Minhyun, diam sejenak untuk mengambil napas, "Takkan ada bedanya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kita."

Senyuman malas menambah ketampanan wajahnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Tidak, kurasa kau tidak mengerti. Maksud ucapanku, Ong, kau dan aku sudah sampai di akhir perjalanan. Tak ada masa depan di sana bagiku. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Dia tidak paham. Mustahil dia bisa paham bahwa Minhyun memilih pria lain, atau bahkan memilih sendirian, dibandingkan memilih dirinya. Dia menciptakan suasana yang cukup menghebohkan. Bukan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Minhyun yang membuat dia sakit hati; tapi kerusakan pada ego dan waktu yang terbuang percuma untuk pengejaran yang sia-sia. Minhyun sama sekali tak mengalami kesulitan untuk menuntut dengan dingin agar pria itu keluar dari kantornya.

Setelah itu, sisa hari berjalan cepat. Sebelum pulang sore itu, dia mencabut salah satu kuntum bunga dan membawanya. Setengah jam kemudian, dia menggunakan kuncinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu kantor Kang and Kim. Daniel menolak mengambil kembali kunci tersebut saat Jonghyun meninggal. Karena Minhyun masih memiliki kepentingan dalam bisnis, Daniel ingin Minhyun bebas datang dan pergi kapan saja.

Ini pertama kali dia menggunakan kebebasan itu. Seperti yang dia harapkan, kantor tersebut kosong. Mesin tik Jisung sudah diselubungi dan lampu di mejanya sudah dimatikan. Minhyun melangkah melewati ruang antara dan menemukan pintu ke kantor Daniel tidak terkunci. Merasa seperti pencuri, dia berjingkat- jingkat melintasi karpet ke meja Daniel dan meletakkan kuntum mawar itu di permukaan berkilatnya, bersama surat ucapan terima kasih yang dia tuliskan di notes kerja.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Memekik ketakutan, Minhyun berbalik. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu tolet pribadinya, merunduk dengan sikap tubuh bak polisi, kedua tangan terentang ke depan seakan sedang menggenggam pistol laras pendek kaliber, 38.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"Kenapa kau menyelinap masuk kantorku?"

"Di mana Jisung?'

"Sudah pulang. Aku juga baru mau pergi."

Senyuman mereka menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka karena bertemu. Daniel menurunkan "senjata" dan untuk beberapa saat mereka nyengir melintasi ruang yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku, eh, datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas bunga yang kau kirim. Bunga itu indah sekali, mereka harus dibagi."

Daniel mendekati meja, memungut mawarnya, dan memutar-mutarnya sembari membacakan kartu ucapan terima kasih keras-keras.

"Dirimu bukanlah penyair." Pria itu mengeluarkan tawa pendek, kemudian mengangkat matanya yang jenaka menatap Minhyun.

"Buruk sekali, ya?"

"Parah. Tapi aku menghargai niatnya."

Lagi, mereka terdiam di tengah-tengah pesona saling senyum dan saling tatap. Minhyun yang pertama berhasil melepaskan diri dari sihir tersebut. "Well, aku kemari hanya untuk menyimpan ini. Jika tidak pergi sekarang, aku bisa terlambat menjemput Jinyoung."

"Tunggu sebentar, kita naik lift sama- sama." Daniel mengunci dan mengamankan kantornya lalu mereka pergi bersama-sama.

Selama perjalanan melintasi koridor, mereka berbincang tentang hal- hal lazim—cuaca, pekerjaan mereka, keadaan Brandon seminggu ini di tempat penitipan anak—tapi masing-masing menyadari bagaimana Daniel meletakkan tangannya dengan santai di lekuk punggung Minhyun. Minhyun suka cara pria itu menyandang jasnya di bahu, mengaitkannya dengan satu jari. Daniel suka bagaimana rambut Minhyun bergerak-gerak di bahunya. Rahang Daniel mulai menggelap dengan tumbuhnya bakal janggut. Pinggul Minhyun mengayun menggoda di balik rok ketatnya selagi dia berjalan. Minhyun masuk ke lift dan bersandar di satu pojok. Daniel berdiri di pojok lain, satu tangan masih mencantol jas dan tangan satunya bersandar ke susuran krom yang mengelilingi bagian dalam lift tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan turun, mata mereka terus saling menatap. Tak ada penumpang lain yang masuk. Tepat sebelum sampai ke lantai garasi, Daniel menjatuhkan jas ke lantai, mengulurkan tangan ke tombol darurat berwarna merah, dan menekannya. Lift yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Minhyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terkesiap dan refleks menggenggam susuran.

Saat dia memperoleh keseimbangannya kembali, Daniel sudah mendesaknya ke pojokan. Lengan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya, menahannya di tubuh Daniel, dan bibir pria itu melumat habis bibirnya. Perasaan hampa di perutnya tak ada kaitannya dengan lift yang berjalan turun, tapi muncul dari dalam dirinya, melesak jauh ke pusat gairah yang sangat dalam dan gelap, dia pikir dia takkan pernah mencapai dasarnya. Gairah itu berputar- putar di sekelilingnya, membuatnya disorientasi, mengisapnya terus ke bawah. Setiap ciuman lebih membara daripada ciuman sebelumnya. Pemuasan dahaga satu pihak diimbangi dengan setara.

Daniel menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jas Minhyun dan membuka kancing blus wanita itu. Dia menyibakkan kain dan melihat payudara Minhyun, bergetar dan merona di balik demi-bra wanita itu.

"Fantasiku menjadi nyata," desah Daniel selagi menelusuri buku jemarinya di tubuh terbuka Minhyun, lalu melintasi puncaknya yang tertutup renda berwarna krem. Minhyun menangkupkan tangan di pipi Daniel yang keras dan kasar lalu menariknya turun, ingin merasakan bibir pria itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia pun memiliki fantasinya sendiri.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu." Daniel berbisik, bibirnya bergerak di antara lekuk payudaranya.

"Lakukanlah."

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan."

"Semuanya, apa saja." Belaian bibir Daniel membuat kulit Minhyun terbakar, tubuhnya bergairah, kepalanya berdering.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya mereka menyadari ada calon penumpang lift yang tak sabar, menunggu satu lantai di atas mereka dan deringan yang mereka dengar adalah suara alarm.

Daniel melangkah mundur dan dengan canggung mengancingkan kembali blush Minhyun, keliru memasukkan kancing ke lubangnya. Rona wajah pria itu dilingkupi gairah yang tak tertahankan; Minhyun tahu wajahnya sendiri pasti menunjukkan hal yang sama. Dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras melewati pembuluh darahnya.

"Siap?" Tanya Daniel serak. Minhyun mengangguk, lalu merapikan rambut, yang diacak-acak tangan Daniel.

Pria itu menjalankan lift lagi. Untunglah tak ada yang menunggu lift di garasi. Mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju mobil. Daniel mengambil kunci mobil Minhyun dari tangannya yang gemetaran dan membukakan pintu pengemudi. Minhyun menyelinap ke balik kemudi. Daniel mengulurkan kunci lewat pintu terbuka, kemudian mencondongkan tubuh ke dalam untuk mengecup wanita itu.

"Besok malam, Minhyun."

"Besok malam, Daniel."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **04 Januari 2018**


	12. Chapter 12

**A** **Whole** **New** **Light**

.

.

Original Story by :

 **Sandra** **Brown**

Edited by :

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main** :

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun (GS)

 **Support** :

Tiffany Hwang

Kim (Bae) Jinyoung

Yoon Jisung (GS)

Ong Seongwoo

OC

 **Genre** :

Romance, Drama.

 **Lenght** :

12 Chapter

 **Rated** :

M

 **Summary** :

Semuanya berawal dari liburan akhir pekan di Acapulco, ketika mereka sama- sama tak bisa menyangkal lagi ketertarikan itu.

 **Warning** :

GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, Bahasa Vulgar.

.

.

 **Chapter** **12**

.

.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Kau tampak fantastis."

"Terima kasih."

Daniel mengulurkan tangan dan menjalinkan jemarinya ke jemari Minhyun, menarik wanita itu melewati pintu depan apartemennya. Berdiri agak jauh, Daniel melihat wanita itu lagi dengan menyeluruh. "Cantik."

Dengan rendah hati Minhyun menundukkan mata, walaupun diam-diam dia senang upayanya mendandani diri membuahkan hasil. Di salon kecantikan dia merawat kukunya. Dia bahkan melakukan pedikur dan kakinya di wax. Merasa agak bersalah karena memanjakan diri sendiri, dia mengajak Jinyoung makan pizza di restoran favoritnya, yang lebih terkenal dengan permainan arcade-nya dibandingkan makanannya. Kemudian dia mengantar Jinyoung ke rumah temannya. Mandi busanya lama dan mewah. Dia merias wajahnya dengan saksama. Gaun baru menjadi keroyalan lainnya, tapi dia memberi alasan atas harganya yang mahal dengan mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak dia membeli gaun malam baru. Kerah V-nya yang rendah memang provokatif, tapi kalung mutiara tiruan ganda yang panjang membuatnya tampak cukup sopan.

"Kau nyaris terlalu sempurna untuk disentuh," ujar Daniel.

"Nyaris."

Pria itu maju untuk mencium Minhyun. Wanita itu mengantisipasinya dan menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Sayangnya, Daniel juga menelengkan kepala ke sisi yang sama pada saat bersamaan, dan alih-alih bibir mereka bertemu, hidung mereka malah bertabrakan. Mereka sama-sama berganti arah, ke sisi yang sama pula, dan bertabrakan hidung lagi.

"Kau miring ke kanan dan aku ke sisi kananku, oke?" ujar Daniel, tertawa lembut.

"Oke."

Ciuman itu lembut dan manis.

"Siap untuk margarita beku?" bisik Daniel, dengan bibir masih di bibir Minhyun.

"Sedikit sentuhan Acapulco?"

"Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatmu senang." Dia membimbing Minhyun ke ruang tengah, mendudukan wanita itu di sofa kulit putih dan pergi ke dapur. Pria itu tanpa malu-nalu mengatur ruangan untuk menggodanya. Suara Linda Ronstadt yang kental dengan soul mengalun dari sound system canggih. Lampu-lampu menciptakan genangan-genangan cahaya di apartemen yang temaram itu. Meja makan di atur dengan peralatan makan keramik dan di tengahnya ada rangkaian bunga eksotis yang terdiri atas bunga birds of paradise dan tiger lily.

"Sial!"

"Daniel?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Penasaran dengan lamanya pria itu di dapur dan kegusarannya yang terdengar jelas, Minhyun bangkit dari sofa dan bergabung dengannya di dapur, tempat pria itu sedang memaki-maki peralatan elektronik. Benda itu tampak seperti alat penyiksa yang didesain dokter gigi sakit jiwa, atau mungkin vibrator pribadi untuk seseorang yang sangat ngawur.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minhyun, menatap curiga alat itu.

"Aku membelinya kemarin. Ini blender genggam, tapi aku tak bisa membuat benda keparat ini berfungsi dengan benar." Dia berusaha menyalakannya, tapi tak bisa.

"Kau sudah baca petunjuk pemakaiannya?"

"Tentu saja belum. Memangnya apa susahnya menggunakan ini?"

"Di mana buku petunjuknya?"

"Kubuang bersama kotaknya."

Minhyun menahan lidah untuk tidak mengatakan betapa bodohnya Daniel telah melakukan itu. Dan karena tidak semua pria memiliki kemampuan mekanik, Daniel jadi begitu frustasi dan memukul-mukulkan blender itu ke permukaan konter.

"Kurasa itu takkan membantu, Daniel. Kenapa tidak menggunakan blender biasa saja?"

"Blender yang biasa kubawa ke kantor setelah membeli ini—"

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku lebih suka margarita-ku diberi es saja," cepat-cepat Minhyun memotong.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Sungguh."

Mereka akhirnya menggunakan sendok untuk memakan serpihan es rasa margarita dari gelas. Daniel akhirnya menyingkirkan Popsicle dewasanya dan menuangkan scotch serta air untuk diri sendiri sambil masih terus menjelek- jelekkan blender canggih itu.

"Tak masalah, Daniel."

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya sempurna."

Pada saat itu mereka belum tahu, margarita yang kacau tersebut menjadi hidangan paling sukses malam itu. Peralatan makan Daniel berkelontang di piringnya ketika dia mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku membayar empat puluh dolar untuk steak ini. Bukan aku mempermasalahkan uangnya. Tapi aku berharap steak ini bisa dimakan!"

"Apa kau yakin dia bilang kau hanya perlu memanaskannya?"

Sebelumnya Daniel bilang dia membelinya dari salah satu restoran berkelas di kota ini. Minhyun menelan potongan daging yang sudah dia kunyah sangat lama sampai rahangnya sakit. Dagingnya masih sekenyal kulit sepatu dan jauh dari lezat.

"Aku mendapatkan pengarahan langsung dari chef-nya. Dia janji steak ini akan magnifique, akan luar biasa."

Dia mencium ujung jemarinya, meniru gerakan sang chef Prancis yang tidak hanya menjual steaknya tapi juga pepesan kosong.

"Aku tak terlalu lapar kok," bohong Minhyun. Sebenarnya Minhyun memasukkan jadwal pertemuan selama jam makan siang supaya dia tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena pulang lebih cepat untuk jadwal salonnya. Dan dia jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan pizza Jinyoung yang rasanya seperti kardus, dia juga tak sempat menyambar camilan apa pun. Seandainya Daniel tidak gusar gara-gara margarita dan makan malam mereka, dia akan mengusulkan agar mereka menggasak isi kulkas dan membuat sandwich. Tapi rasanya akan lebih bijaksana, mengingat kondisi emosi pria itu untuk tidak usah makan malam sama sekali.

"Maaf tentang steaknya," ujar Daniel, melempar serbet ke meja.

"Tak masalah. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa wine kita—Ya Tuhan!" Memegang gelas wine tinggi-tinggi, Minhyun berdiri dan mendorong kursinya mundur. Sepatu hak tingginya tersangkut tepian karpet Oriental di bawah meja makan. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan gelas wine itu. Gelasnya tidak pecah. Tapi warna burgundy akan selamanya melekat di serat-serat karpet favorite kebanggaan Daniel. Minhyun langsung berlutut.

"Oh, Daniel, tidak! Aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini. Ambilkan serbet. Cerpat." Panik, dia berusaha menghapus noda sewarna merah delima itu. "Apa yang bagus untuk wine?"

"Keju," jawab Daniel muram.

"Maksudku untuk menghilangkan nodanya. Soda kue? Cuka? Air es? Mungkin jika kita merendam handuk di air dingin lalu—"

"Lupakan, Minhyun." Daniel menyentuh siku Minhyun dan menariknya berdiri. "Aku yakin kita bisa menyuruh orang untuk membersihkannya. Dry clean profesional. Mungkin. Siapa tahu."

"Daniel, rasanya aku mau mati saja," ratap Minhyun. Pria itu pernah memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang hanya karena si wanita meninggalkan bungkus plastik permen di asbaknya. Sementara dia baru saja merusak karpet mahal. "Aku ingat saat kau membeli karpet ini. Kau begitu membanggakannya."

"Hmm. Tadinya. Sekarang juga masih," buru-buru pria itu mengoreksi. "Maksudku sampai saat ini aku masih membanggakannya."

"Ooh." Minhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, menderita. Daniel memeluk Minhyun dan memeluk leher wanita itu saat merengkuhnya erat.

"Lupakan karpet keparat itu, Minhyun. Itu nyaris tak berarti bagiku dibandingkan dengan kenyataan kau ada di sini dan aku akan segera bercinta denganmu."

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap mata pria itu selagi menyugar rambut Daniel. "Janji?"

Pria itu menciumnya dalam-dalam. "Janji."

Saling menjalin jemari lagi, Daniel membimbing Minhyun ke kamar tidur. Minhyun mendekati kamar dengan gugup. Dia sering sekali menggoda Daniel tentang betapa seksinya kamar laki-laki itu. Kulit Zebra terbentang di lantai. Pelapis tempat tidur itu dari kulit hitam, penerangnya temaram, atmosfernya sensual. Daniel sudah melipat pelapis tempat tidur dan memampangkan apa yang tampak seperti seprai satin warna gading. Jantung Minhyun berdebar kencang.

Ruangan ini, dia tahu, sudah menjadi panggung dari banyak adegan cumbu rayu. Dia ingin berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia ingin malam ini tertera di benak Daniel selamanya. Seperti yang biasa terjadi, dia mendapatkan lebih daripada yang dia minta. Daniel berbalik menghadap Minhyun. Setelah mendaratkan sejumlah ciuman ringan di bibir Minhyun, perlahan pria itu mendesakkan lidahnya, membuat Minhyun mencengkeram bahu Daniel dan melengkungkan tubuh ke arah tubuh Daniel.

"Aku ingin melepaskan pakaianmu, Minhyun." Dia membisikkan permintaan itu di rambut Minhyun, kemudian menarik diri untuk membaca reaksi wanita itu. Minhyun membasahi bibir, tersenyum gugup, lalu mengangguk cepat. Daniel berlutut di hadapannya dan melepaskan sepatu Minhyun, gerakan yang secara mengagetkan Minhyun anggap sangat manis, tapi juga sangat sensual, saat dengan hangat pria itu menangkup kakinya, satu per satu, di antara tangannya. Berdiri, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Minhyun, mencari ritsleting gaun. Dengan keras kepala ritsleting itu menolak mengikuti keinginan Daniel. Dia bergulat dengan benda itu.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu," usul Minhyun, menggeser tangan Daniel. Atau setidaknya itu yang ingin Minhyun coba lakukan. Arloji Daniel terkait gaun jersey-nya.

"Tunggu, aku tersangkut," ujar pria itu saat melihat masalahnya. "Berbalik."

Minhyun merunduk di bawah lengan Daniel lalu berputar. Pria itu akhirnya berhasil melepaskan arloji dan membuka ritsleting. Dengan bujukan tangannya, gaun itu meluncur dari tubuh Minhyun ke lantai, tapi suasana romantisnya sudah rusak dan sensualitasnya mencair.

"Kurasa tidak ada kerusakan berarti," kata Daniel, meneliti bagian gaun yang tersangkut. Minhyun membentangkan benang panjang yang tertarik keluar dari jalinan gaun barunya yang sangat mahal.

"Tidak, tidak banyak."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Daniel melepas jas biru tuanya lalu menyampirkannya di lengan kursi. Minhyun, berjuang memperbaiki suasana romantis, membantu Daniel melepaskan turtleneck putihnya. Bertelanjang dada, pria itu menghadap ke arah Minhyun, mengangkat tangan wanita itu ke bibirnya, mencium telapak tangan Minhyun, lalu menempelkannya di atas jantung Daniel.

"Kau indah, Minhyun."

"Kau juga."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku juga menginginkanmu. Teramat sangat, sampai nyeri rasanya."

Daniel menyukai itu. Dia nyengir kekanak-kanakan. "Begitukah? Di mana? Di sini?" Dia menangkupkan tangannya di salah satu payudara Minhyun, begitu menggoda terselubung bra berenda hitam. "Di sini?" Dia mengusapkan ibu jari melintasi payudara Minhyun. "Di sini?" Tangan Daniel yang lain dengan hangat meluncur ke rok dalam hitamnya, meremas perut Minhyun yang sudah pernah mengandung sebelum bergerak turun. "Di sini?"

Jemari Worth bergerak perlahan; Minhyun terengah. "Itu membuatku lemah."

Pria itu membopong Minhyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. setelah membaringkan wanita itu dengan lembut di atas segunung bantal satin, Daniel meninggalkan tempat tidur cukup lama untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Pria itu begitu tampan, kulitnya kecokelatan, menggelap terbakar matahari. Berbaring di sebelah Minhyun, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan saling mengeksplorasi, membuat mereka terengah-engah. Berlutut, Daniel mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke tepi rok dalam dan melepaskannya. Sabuk pengait stoking, stoking, dan celana dalam mini—semuanya baru, semuanya hitam—membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Dengan gumaman penuh gairah, pria itu berbaring di sebelah Minhyun dan memeluknya.

"Sentuh aku, Minhyun."

Malu-malu, Minhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada Daniel dan menikmati rasa panas di dada pria itu di tangannya dan ujung jemari yang penasaran. Daniel mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat Minhyun mengusap lembut dadanya yang bidang.

"Sentuh aku… di bawah sana. Please." Tangan Minhyun, tampak rapuh dibandingkan torso yang maskulin itu, menelusuri dadanya yang berotot, turun ke perutnya yang rata, melewati pusar, lalu terus ke bawah.

Daniel memekik. Minhyun menjerit. Telepon berbunyi. Daniel langsung berdiri, wajahnya tampak berkerut kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Minhyun, menyentak lepas tangannya yang bersalah. "Apa yang kulakukan? Daniel? Daniel! Kenapa?"

"Kaki… kakiku." Dia menjatuhkan diri ke bantal, berguling-guling dan memukul- mukulkan tangannya ke kasur.

"Kakimu?"

"Betisku. Kejang otot. Kram. Agh! Brengsek, sakit sekali." Menunjukkan simpati selagi pria itu menggeliat kesakitan, Minhyun meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Telepon sudah berdering empat kali. Lega mengetahui bukan dirinya yang menyebabkan Daniel kesakitan, dia mengangkat gagang telepon ke telinganya.

"Halo, eh, kediaman Kang?"

"Apa ini Mrs. Hwang?" Dia jelas-jelas tidak membayangkan seseorang meneleponnya. "Ya?"

"Saya dari jasa layanan penjawab telepon. Anda meninggalkan nomor ini untuk kami hubungi seandainya ada keadaan darurat."

"Ya betul. Ada apa, ya?"

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang," ujar Daniel lewat gigi terkatup sembari sesekali melenturkan otot yang kram. "Polisi menelepon dan—"

"Polisi!" jerit Minhyun. "Apakah Jinyoung? Sesuatu terjadi padanya? Atau ibuku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Opsir Burton tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang mereka."

"Opsir Burton?"

"Ya. Dia meninggalkan nomor telepon dan meminta Anda menelepon secepatnya." Minhyun berguling turun dari kasur dan membuka laci nakas mencari sesuatu untuk ditulisi. "Oke, sebutkan nomornya." Dia menuliskan nomor yang diberikan operator di halaman pertama buku hitam kecil Daniel di atas nama Jennifer Adams. "Terima kasih." Minhyun memutuskan sambungan dan mulai memencet-mencet nomor.

"Siapa tadi? Apa yang terjadi?" Daniel sedang memijati betis, tapi memandangi Minhyun dengan khawatir. "Layanan penerima pesanku. Ada polisi mencariku."

"Polisi? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Halo?" Teleponnya dijawab setelah deringan pertama. "Dengan Opsir Burton? Saya Hwang Minhyun."

"Mrs. Hwang," petugas itu berteriak, berusaha mengimbangi keributan di belakangnya, "Terima kasih sudah menelepon balik. Saya sedang di kediaman Keluarga Park."

"Di mana? Siapa?"

"Rumah Keluarga Park. Di sini di Bent Tree. Begini, putri mereka, Jihoon, mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak keluar." Minhyun menyugar rambut. Dia dipenuhi perasaan lega mengetahui keadaan darurat ini tidak berkaitan dengan Jinyoung atau Tiffany, sampai-sampai dia sulit mengingat siapa sebenarnya Keluarga Park dan Jihoon.

"Apa Jihoon baik-baik saja?"

"Sejauh yang kami tahu baik-baik saja, tapi dia kedengarannya sangat terguncang. Saya menemukan kartu nama Anda di tasnya dan saya pikir mungkin Anda bisa membantu."

"Anda bilang dia mengunci diri di kamar?"

"Betul. Kedua orangtuanya berusaha membujuknya keluar, atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka masuk dan berbicara dengannya, tapi gadis itu menolak." Polisi itu merendahkan suaranya. "Saya khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang drastis. Mengerti maksud saya?"

Kegelisahan bercokol di perut Minhyun, dingin dan keras. "Ya, aku mengerti. Di mana alamatnya dan dari daerah Turtle Creek lewat jalan mana?" Setelah menuliskan petunjuk arah di atas alamat Jennifer Adams, Minhyun menutup telepon dan bergegas melintasi ruangan untuk mengambil gaun.

Daniel, merasakan kegawatan panggilan telepon barusan, sudah mengenakan celana dan sepatu, dan sedang mengenakan sweater.

"Salah seorang gadis yang berkonsultasi denganku sedang bermasalah," ujar Minhyun. "Aku harus menemuinya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Tangan Minhyun yang sibuk langsung berhenti bergerak, dan dia mendongak ke arah pria itu, tahu, saat itu juga, bahwa dia mencintainya. Pria itu tidak menanyakan apa pun. Tidak menuntut penjelasan darinya. Tidak membatasi kesediaannya untuk membantu. Tidak mendebat Minhyun. Tidak mengeluhkan ketidaknyamanan yang dibebankan kepadanya. Seperti hari ketika Jonghyun dinyatakan meninggal di tempat setelah kecelakaan yang mengerikan, Daniel ada di sini sekarang, menawarkan dukungan tak bersyarat. Menawarkan dirinya kepada Minhyun. Dengan lembut, tulus, dan berpikir seandainya ada cukup waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kepada pria itu, Minhyun hanya berkata, "Terima kasih, Daniel."

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Minhyun selepas tengah malam. Daniel tidak bertanya apa Minhyun mau diantar masuk, dia hanya melakukannya. Minhyun juga tidak terpikir untuk mengajaknya masuk. Daniel-lah yang mengunci pintu belakang dan menyalakan lampu begitu mereka sudah di dalam.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Minhyun.

"Sangat. Kau punya apa?"

"Coba lihat."

Bersama-sama mereka membuat sandwich keju panggang. "Lebih enak dibandingkan steak empat puluh dolar," cerca Daniel sembari menggigit sandwich yang belepotan mentega dan saus. "Aku nyaris lupa apa yang terjadi setengah awal malam ini."

"Bagus. Sebaiknya memang dilupakan saja." Mereka saling pandang di atas meja, kemudian mulai tertawa bersama- sama.

"Kacau sekali!" Seru Daniel, merentangkan lengan ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku merusak karpetmu," erang Minhyun.

"Aku merusak gaunmu."

"Harga karpetmu ratusan kali lebih mahal. Tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kerusakan yang kupikir kulakukan pada… Ketika kau berteriak seperti itu, aku nyaris kena serangan jantung. Kupikir, entah bagaimana, aku menyakitimu."

Dengan serbet kertas, Daniel mengusap air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Waktu itu, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dalam benakmu. Kau pikir…" Pria itu terkena serangan tawa lagi, membuatnya lemas dan terengah- engah. "Minhyun yang malang. Seharusnya aku memperingatkanmu. Kadang-kadang saat malam aku kram, biasanya jika aku berlatih tapi tidak pemanasan atau pendinginan dengan benar. Tapi itu pertama kalinya aku kram saat bersama wanita di tempat tidur."

"Aku lebih memilih tidak diberi kehormatan itu, terima kasih."

Ketika tawa Daniel akhirnya mereda, pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Minhyun. Telapak tangan mereka melekat; jemari berkelindan. "Kau luar biasa, Minhyun. Benar-benar hebat."

Minhyun memberi pria itu tatapan heran. Daniel menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. "Cara kau mengatasi masalah di rumah Keluarga Park. Kau mendapatkan respek dan kekaguman yang besar dariku."

Minhyun mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan lelah. Tawa yang dilepaskan beberapa saat lalu merupakan kataris yang dibutuhkan untuk meredakan ketegangan yang ditimbulkan insiden Keluarga Park. Ketika diingatkan kembali dengan lembut mengenai kejadian itu oleh Daniel, efeknya langsung menyadarkan.

"Aku senang kau berpikir demikian, Daniel, tapi aku tak berhak mendapatkan pujian apa pun. Aku ketakutan sekali, khawatir malah membuat situasi yang sudah buruk jadi tambah parah."

"Tidak," ujar Daniel, menggeleng, "Kau hebat, apa lagi ketika kau masuk menemuinya."

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu saat itu," Minhyun mengingatkan Daniel. Waktu mereka sampai di kediaman Keluarga Park, keadaan di sana lebih parah daripada yang Minhyun bayangkan. Para tetangga yang penasaran berdiri di jalan, keluar dari rumah yang harganya setidaknya terdiri atas tujuh digit angka. Sejumlah mobil polisi datang menanggapi alarm keamanan yang berbunyi, yang kemudian diketahui dinyalakan sendiri oleh Jihoon.

Gadis itu putus asa, dia mengatakannya kepada Minhyun, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat merasa dirinya mulai kehilangan kendali, dia melakukannya sebagai teriakan minta tolong. Kedua orangtuanya tampaknya lebih mengkhawatirkan dampak negatif perhatian yang mereka dapatkan dibandingkan kesejahteraan putri Minhyun diajak ke lantai atas dan diperkenalkan kepada Opsir Burton, Tuan Park bertanya siapa Minhyun dan apa haknya ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga.

"Saya yang meneleponnya," ujar si polisi.

"Kenapa?"

"Selama ini saya membantu putri Anda mengatasi beberapa masalah, Tuan Park." Suara Minhyun tenang, walaupun dia panik ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar yang terkunci itu.

Dengan suara sangat otoriter, Tuan Park berkata, "Jika putriku punya masalah, dia bisa minta tolong kepada ibunya atau kepadaku."

"Tapi ternyata tidak!"

"Sekarang dengar ya, Nona muda—"

"Tidak, kau yang dengar, Bung." Ketika itulah Daniel menarik lengan Tuan Park, membuatnya berbalik, dan mengucapkan kalimat yang menohok telak bahwa Minhyun akan berusaha membujuk Jihoon membukakan pintu, tak peduli Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyukainya atau tidak. "Untuk itulah di datang ke sini, dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan, jadi menyingkirlah dan biarkan dia melakukannya."

Sejumlah polisi, termasuk Opsir Burton, tampaknya senang Daniel bersikap keras terhadap Duta Besar itu, yang sikap angkuhnya mengintimidasi meraka. Opsir Burton mengangguk ke arah Tuan Park, mendukung ucapan Daniel. Menggembungkan pipi seperti ular adder saat terancam, dia melangkah ke samping, mengizinkan Minhyun mendekati pintu kamar putrinya.

"Aku tidak suka caranya berbicara kepadamu," ujar Daniel sekarang, bangkit dari meja dan berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu.

"Matamu berapi-api."

"Coba tadi aku memukulnya."

"Aku lega kau tak melakukan itu, tapi terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Tolong apanya," cemooh Daniel. "Yang ditolong itu si Park. Kusangka kau sendiri yang akan menghajarnya." Daniel mengisi ulang gelas Minhyun dan gelasnya sendiri. "Aku tak mengharapkanmu mendiskusikan masalah Jihoon kepadaku, Minhyun, tapi apa pun yang kaukatakan kepadanya menciptakan keajaiban. Dia tampak sangat tenang ketika keluar dan berkata kepada si sombong menyebalkan itu dan Nyonya Park bahwa dia sedang hamil sepuluh minggu."

Minhyun menangkupkan tangan di sekeliling gelas susu. "Waktu dia membolehkanku masuk, hal pertama yang kuperhatikan adalah sebotol pil tidur di nakasnya. Dia tidak minum satu pun, tapi dia bilang kepadaku dia berpikir untuk meminum seluruh pil itu sebagai alternatif pilihan selain menceritakan tentang bayinya kepada kedua orangtuanya." Tangannya gemetaran ketika mengangkat gelasnya ke mulut.

"Kalau begitu, kau berhasil mencegah bencana."

"Jihoon sendiri yang mencegahnya."

"Tapi dia mungin akan mengikuti nalurinya jika kau tak ada di sana untuk menjernihkan kepalanya."

"Dia bilang tak peduli jika dia hidup atau mati. Dia hanya tidak ingin merusak anaknya." Selagi menceritakan itu kepada Daniel, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku bilang itu perbuatan mulia dan alasan yang bagus untuk tidak bunuh diri, tapi kupikir hidupnya juga layak untuk dipertahankan, tak peduli apakah dia menjadi apa yang orangtuanya harapkan atau tidak."

Daniel meraih tangan Minhyun lagi, menarik wanita itu dari bangku, mengitari meja, dan membawa Minhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Wanita itu menyadarkan kepala di bahu Daniel dan merapat saat Daniel memeluknya.

"Aku tak ingin lagi mendengar kau mengatakan dirimu tidak berguna sebagai konselor." Suara Daniel terdengar tegas, tapi belaian tangannya di rambut wanita itu sangat lembut, begitu pula kecupan di alis Minhyun. "Malam ini membuktikan sebaliknya. Kau membuat perbedaan besar dalam kehidupan perempuan-perempuan muda bermasalah itu. Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kau luar biasa."

"Aku tak seluar biasa itu, Daniel," bantah Minhyun. "Masalah Jihoon itu nyata dan mengubah hidup. Dibandingkan aku, masalahku dangkal sekali. Tapi tetap saja berminggu-minggu lalu aku merengek mengenai hidupku, mengharapkan sedikit kekacauan. Aku melihat kekacauan nyata malam ini, dan itu tidak indah. Tak heran ibuku kesal sekali kepadaku. Kenapa aku bisa seegois itu, ya?"

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadap diri sendiri. Kita semua egois saat berurusan dengan cinta dan perhatian, Minhyun."

"Sebenarnya bukankah itu, yang Jihoon inginkan? Cinta." Daniel mengangguk.

"Aku juga hanya menginginkan itu," gumam Minhyun mawas diri. Hal tak terjelaskan yang terasa kurang dalam hidupnya adalah cinta, saluran tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kasih yang sebelumnya dia simpan untuk suaminya —cinta, erotis, romantis, dan menakjubkan. Akan tetapi, dia tak tahu bahwa ketika menemukan penyembuhnya, rasanya lebih sakit daripada mendapatkan penyakit.

"Well, aku punya banyak cinta," kata Minhyun, menyemangati diri. "Dari ibuku. Dari Jinyoung." Dia duduk tegak dan tersenyum kepada Daniel. "Dan aku punya sahabat terbaik yang bisa dimiliki seseorang."

"Yah, dan jangan lupa, kau juga memilikiku."

"Dasar idiot." Dia memukul kepala Daniel, tapi pria itu merunduk tepat waktu.

Daniel berdiri, menggendong Minhyun. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Tidur. Kau tidak kelihatan seksi."

"Terima kasih!"

"Jika sahabatmu tidak berkata jujur, siapa lagi yang bakal melakukannya?"

"Aku lelah sekali," Minhyun mengakui.

"Ayo pakai baju tidurmu," perintah Daniel ketika dia menurunkan Minhyun di kamar tidur. "Aku siapkan tempat tidurmu."

Minhyun menanggalkan pakaian dan membiarkannya menumpuk di lantai kamar mandi lalu memasukkan kaus panjang lewat kepala. Bertelanjang kaki, dia melangkah ke kamar tidur.

"Masuk."

Daniel mengangkat penutup tempat tidur untuk Minhyun, lalu menyelinap ke baliknya. Daniel mematikan lampu dan kamar itu pun gelap. Beberapa detik kemudian, kasurnya melesak menyambut berat tubuh Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

Pria itu merengkuh Minhyun ke dadanya, membelai pipi, bahu, dan punggung Minhyun.

"Aku tadi takut sekali," bisik Minhyun sedih.

"Sst, sst. Aku tahu. Tapi kau menanganinya dengan sangat profesional, dan semua orang selamat."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sungguhan."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Minhyun."

Minhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa Daniel tidak tahu. Dia tidak sedang membicarakan jenis cinta antar sahabat, dan pria itu harus mengerti itu. Tapi dia merasa sangat relax dalam pelukan Daniel, matanya memejam dan dia tertidur tanpa memberikan argumen apa pun.

.

.

Saat Minhyun terbangun keesokan harinya, pria itu sedang menggigiti telinganya.

"Daniel?"

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Sambil tetap memejamkan mata, Minhyun tersenyum. Suara pria itu, begitu rendah, dekat dan berharga baginya, membuat jemari kaki Minhyun bergelung bahagia.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Memangnya ada pengaruhnya?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Balik. Aku sudah selesai dengan sisi ini."

Dia berguling telentang. Ketika membuka mata, wajah tersenyum Daniel merunduk rendah dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria itu tampak kusut, belum bercukur, dan berantakan dengan sangat tampan. Pria itu bahkan terdengar sembarangan saat mengatakan. "Aku senang bangun di sebelah wanita yang cantik dan seksi."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Nyengir, Daniel mengangkat kaus Minhyun dan menatap tubuh wanita itu. "Aha! Seperti yang kukira! Cantik dan seksi."

"Kau gila."

"Ada alasan kenapa aku gila."

"Oh? Gen yang buruk?"

"Aku agak sinting karena sudah berbaring di sini dan bergairah begitu lama."

Minhyun berpura-pura kaget. "Tadinya kukira ada kunci ban di tempat tidur."

Menikmati candaan mereka, malas- malasan Daniel tersenyum dan berkata. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi." Balasan Minhyun diakhiri dengan desahan lembut ketika Daniel menangkup payudaranya lalu merunduk. Minhyun terkesiap dan meremas segenggam rambut yang acak-acakan, ketika pria itu memuja tubuhnya, bakal janggutnya menggesek kulit Minhyun. Minhyun bergerak liar, tak kenal malu, selagi Daniel mencium pusar dan area sensitif di dekatnya. Tapi ketika pria itu tidak berhenti dan terus ke bawah, rasa malunya menyeruak.

"Daniel?" Minhyun merengek malu, berusaha merapatkan kaki. Tapi Daniel tidak terima. Terjadi pertarungan batin, tapi kekangan Minhyun dengan mudah dikalahkan keteguhan lembut dan penuh kasih yang memperkenalkan Minhyun pada ekspresi cinta yang membawanya ke dunia berbeda. Setelah klimaks pertamanya yang menggetarkan, pria itu melakukannya lagi.

"Daniel, aku tak bisa."

"Ya, kau bisa."

Dan Minhyun ternyata bisa. Namun Daniel belum selesai. Pria itu menciumnya dengan sensual dan lembut, lagi dan lagi, sampai bara di perutnya memanas hingga seperti gunung berapi. Ledakannya membuat Minhyun gemetar dan luruh berkeping-keping, bermandikan keringat dan lemas kelelahan. Daniel mengibaskan rambut lembab Minhyun dari lehernya, mendaratkan barisan ciuman di tengkuk wanita itu sembari berkata lembut di telinganya.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Minhyun. Dari sejak kita bertemu, aku menganggapmu ceria, lucu dan manis. Sementara pertemanan kita berkembang dan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku menyayangimu. Penuh hormat. Sebagai istri sahabatku, yang setia dan penuh cinta. Aku tak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain dirimu yang tampak begitu cantik ketika menggendong Jinyoung pada hari kau membawanya pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku mengagumi keberanian yang kau tunjukkan saat Jonghyun meninggal. Aku menjaga dengan sepenuh jiwa, persahabatan yang tetap kita bina, bahkan setelah Jonghyun sudah tak ada. Sesuatu mengikat kita. Aku tak pernah berhenti bertanya apa gerangan itu." Daniel memijat bahu dan punggung Minhyun. "Lalu kita pergi ke Meksiko." Tangannya membelai sisi tubuh Minhyun, dari ketiak ke pinggul, meluncur melewati lekuk payudaranya.

"Sumpah, Minhyun, aku tak pernah bergairah terhadap sesorang wanita sehebat ini atau merasa begitu bersalah karenanya. Aku menatapmu lewat sorot mata berbeda, memandangmu tidak seperti sebelumnya." Dia meremas pinggang Minhyun dan membelai bokong wanita itu. Lalu tangannya berhenti di paha belakang Minhyun. "Tiba-tiba kau menjadi wanita paling kuidam-idamkan yang pernah kukenal. Aku berhenti memikirkanmu sebagai janda sahabatku atau teman baikku, dan mulai menganggapmu sebagai wanita yang sangat ingin kuajak bercinta. Kau menyenangkan. Cerdas. Sensitif dan penyayang. Luar biasa seksi. Aku jatuh cinta," pria itu menyimpulkan dengan sederhana. Daniel membalikkan tubuh Minhyun dan terkejut melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Minhyun?"

"Aku salah," ujar wanita itu dengan suara yang serak karena emosi. "Kau ternyata penyair."

Daniel memeluk Minhyun dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman membara. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu."

"Sebagai teman?"

Daniel menyatukan tubuh mereka. "Sebagai segalanya."

.

.

Dapur berantakan. Segar setelah mandi dan terbungkus jubah mandi, dengan cemberut Minhyun melihat ruangan itu dari ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya merapikannya. Dia sedang mengisi mesin pencuci piring ketika mendengar kunci pintu belakang bergemeretak. Dia berbalik dan melihat pintu mengayun terbuka dan Tiffany menghambur masuk, diikuti Charlie.

"Ada apa—?" Piring kecil yang Minhyun pegang meneteskan air ke lantai. "Kupikir kalian masih di Maui."

"Perubahan rencana," Charlie memberitahunya sembari memasukkan koper melewati pintu, lalu cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintu untuk menghalangi angin musim gugur yang dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk mencari tahu ada masalah apa," ujar Tiffany. "Minhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencoba meneleponmu di kantor kemarin, dan mereka bilang kau pulang lebih awal."

"Kalian sedang berbulan madu. Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Karena kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke daratan dan menghabiskan beberapa hari di Las Vegas."

"Walaupun tak bisa menghubungimu, kami terbang ke Los Angeles semalam," sambung Charlie. "Aku meneleponmu lagi ketika sampai di hotel, dan masih tak bisa menghubungiku, walaupun di sini sudah larut malam. Aku meninggalkan pesan di mesin."

"Aku lupa mengecek," Minhyun mengakui malu-malu.

"Ke mana kau semalam? Aku mencoba menelepon Daniel untuk menanyakanmu, tapi dia juga tidak di rumah. Pagi ini aku mencoba menelepon ke sini, tapi sibuk terus sampai dua jam lebih."

"Well, aku… aku tidak ingin buru-buru bangun," Minhyun menjawab gagap. Daniel melepaskan gagang telepon dari tempatnya ketika mereka sedang beristirahat dari percintaan maraton mereka.

"Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi layanan penjawab teleponmu," ujar Tiffany.

"Operator mengatakan kau mendapatkan telepon dari polisi semalam." Charlie menimpali lagi. "Tiffany nyaris pingsan di LAX sewaktu mendengar kabar itu. Saat itu juga kami memutuskan untuk naik pesawat ke Dallas alih-alih ke Las Vegas."

"Oh, seharusnya jangan!" seru Minhyun. "Semua baik-baik saja. Telepon dari polisi berhubungan dengan klien dari rumah sakit."

"Di mana Jinyoung?"

"Menginap di rumah keluarga Lee."

"Syukurkah kau baik-baik saja," ujar Tiffany, bersandar ke suaminya, yang merangkulkan lengan penuh dukungan ke tubuh ibu Minhyun. "Aku khawatir sekali, aku tak bisa membayangkan—" Minhyun mengikuti arah tatapan tercengang pasangan yang baru menikah itu ke ambang pintu. Rambut Daniel masih basah sehabis mandi. Pria itu baru saja mulai keramas ketika Minhyun meninggalkannya di sana. Di pinggangnya, handuk menggantung bagaikan petak kecil putih di antara torso pada paha kecokelatan.

"Pagi, semua," sapanya riang. "Kalian sudah pulang? Bulan madunya cepat sekali!"

"Daniel harus, eh, menginap… Kami pulang larut sekali. Aku… aku baru saja akan membuat kopi," ujar Minhyun lemah. "Mau sarapan? Makan siang? Di pesawat diberi makan, tidak? Aku tak yakin ada apa. Aku belum sempat belanja—"

"Well," ujar Tiffany, menyela ceracau Minhyun, "Mungkin seharusnya aku memberimu balasan setimpal dengan mengulang wejangan yang kau berikan kepadaku mengenai mengundang pria ke rumah, dan lain-lain, tapi aku senang sekali akhirnya kejadian juga." Dia mendongak ke arah Charlie. "Aku menang."

"Menang?" tanya Minhyun.

"Aku berhutang seratus dolar kepadanya."

"Aku bertaruh kau dan Daniel tergila-gila satu sama lain, hanya belum menyadarinya. Aku benar," ujar Tiffany, matanya berkilat.

"Mengatur mereka agar mengajak teman kencan masing-masing ke pernikahan kitalah yang memicunya." Charlie mengingatkan.

"Ibu! Kau memanipulasi kami?"

"Well, kalian sendiri tidak melakukannya dengan baik, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Tiffany." Daniel berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan merangkul pinggang wanita itu. "Aku tidak meminta maaf karena menghabiskan malam bersama putrimu, tapi aku ingin kau dan Charlie tahu maksudku baik. Kami akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" tanya Minhyun, terkejut. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku lupa bertanya, ya?" Pria itu menarik Minhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Minhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi sahabat terbaik serta kekasihku satu-satunya seumur hidup kita?"

Sebagai jawaban, Minhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Daniel dan menyambut panasnya bibir pria itu di bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman mereka saling memberi dan rakus. Tubuh Minhyun menjadi lentur dan reseptif pada desakan yang dilancarkan Daniel.

Tersadar, Daniel menarik diri. Dengan satu tangan menahan handuk yang dia pakai dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Minhyun, dia menarik wanita itu ke arah pintu. Kepada Tiffany dan Charlie dia berkata, "Kalian harus mengizinkan kami pergi. Kami melakukan ini dengan lebih baik saat suasananya tepat."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Akhirnya ff ini ending. Dan aku sengaja update hari ini sekalian sebagai hadiah buat kalian. Hadiah di hari ultahku. Tapi maaf kalau ada typo nyempil, lagi kurang fokus soalnya.

Semoga kalian suka ya!

Dan, gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Tulis di review ya!

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Daddy, kapan Mom akan keluar?"

"Seharusnya tidak lama lagi," jawab Daniel, mengacak-acak rambut Jinyoung. Rasanya dia masih terkejut tiap kali mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya Daddy. Pertama kali terjadi tak lama setelah dia dan Minhyun menikah.

"Kau tahu, Jinyoung," dia sempat berkata, mengucapkannya dengan lembut, "Ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jonghyun."

"Yeah, aku tahu, tapi dia sudah meninggal." Jinyoung merengut, berusaha memahami, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cerah kepada Daniel. "Aku punya dua ayah saja kalau begitu. Jonghyun waktu aku bayi. Dan kau sejak saat ini."

"Kau tak bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada itu," kata Daniel waktu itu, menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

Minhyun, yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arah suaminya lewat atas kepala Jinyoung. Tiga bulan setelah menikah, Daniel mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah. Dia menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu dokter yang sama—bukan ruang tunggu tempat praktik Dr. Ong Seongwoo—selagi Minhyun menjalani pemeriksaan kandungan yang mengkonfirmasi apa yang mereka harapkan.

Reaksi Daniel kekanak-kanakan dan menggemaskan, mengajak Minhyun makan malam, kemudian bercinta dengan sangat lembut pada malam harinya, membisikan kata-kata penuh kasih kepada Minhyun dan bakal anaknya. Pria itu tak sabar ingin bayi mereka cepat-cepat mengisi kamar tidur tambahan di rumah baru mereka, yang dibeli setelah menjual rumah Minhyun dan "istana kenikmatan".

Kepada siapa pun yang mau mendengarkan, dia memuji- muji kemampuan keibuan Minhyun dan membangga-banggakan jabang bayi yang dikandung istrinya. Dia memploklamirkan diri sebagai ahli mengenai kehidupan pranatal dan membuat orang-orang bosan dengan hafalan-hafalan tak penting dari ensiklopedia.

Tiffany bilang dirinya calon ayah paling terobsesi yang pernah wanita itu temui, tapi Daniel hanya memeluk Tiffany dan menuduh wanita itu serta Charlie sebagai kakek-nenek yang sama terobsesinya— yang memang benar. Kendati penuk lagak, Daniel, seperti semua calon ayah yang waswas, terintimidasi, bahkan takut, pada kemistisan yang melingkupi kehamilan serta persalinan.

Itulah sebabnya saat ini dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak setenang seperti yang pura-pura dia tunjukkan demi Jinyoung. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi. Melirik cemas arlojinya dan khawatir dengan betapa lamanya Minhyun di ruang pemeriksaan. Seharusnya ini hanya pengecekan rutin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Itulah sebabnya dia dan Jinyoung ikut ke sini, dan berencana pergi ke bioskop setelah bertemu dokter. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa ada yang salah? Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Aku haus," rengek Jinyoung.

"Tunggu sebentar. Takkan lama lagi."

"Tapi Mom sudah lama sekali di dalam sana."

"Iya, ya?"

Mereka sudah membaca semua buku yang disediakan di ruang tunggu, tapi di bagian paling bawah tumpukan, Daniel menemukan kisah dari Injil yang terlewat oleh mereka.

"Kau akan menyukai ini," bujuk Daniel kepada bocah gelisah itu. "Ini tentang laki-laki yang ditelan paus."

"Yunus."

"Hei, aku terkesan."

Daniel mulai membacakan kisah itu keras-keras. Tapi baru saja sang nabi masuk ke perut paus, Minhyun keluar dari bangsal ruang pemeriksaan lewat pintu dari kaca buram. Daniel memandang Minhyun penuh makna. Minhyun menghindari tatapan penuh tanya Daniel, membuat suaminya sangat kesal.

"Siap nonton?" tanya Minhyun kepada putranya. Jinyoung menyimpan buku ceritanya, buru-buru turun dari kursi, lalu berlari ke pintu. Mereka mengikuti bocah itu keluar.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Daniel, khawatir.

"Baik-baik saja."

Daniel menahan pintu Jinyoung selagi anak itu naik ke kursi belakang, tapi dia melangkah ke hadapan Minhyun, menghalanginya masuk. "Ada yang salah."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah," Minhyun berkeras, menggeleng tegas.

"Minhyun, kau pembohong yang payah. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada yang salah," jawabnya, memberi penekanan pada kata itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya."

"Ini waktu yang tepat."

Minhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Well, kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkan bayi, bayi darimu," ujar Minhyun lembut, menangkupkan tangannya di tengkuk Daniel.

"Itukah alasan kau membuatku melakukan dua kali sehari dan tiga kali pada hari Minggu?" Dia hanya bisa mempertahankan tatapan sayu sebentar sebelum kebahagiaan yang membubung dalam dirinya lepas dalam tawa.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Ibu selalu memperingatkan untuk berhati-hati dengan apa yang kuharapkan?"

"Karena kau mungkin mendapatkan lebih daripada yang kau minta."

"Hmm."

Daniel mempelajari mata Minhyun yang berkilat misterius selama beberapa detik sebelum matanya sendiri menajam dengan kejernihan dan kegembiraan mendalam.

"Kembar?"

"Kembar… tiga."

.

.

 **Real** **End**

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah favorite, follow serta review juga ngikutin ff ini.

Aku cinta kalian sangat!

Jangan Lupa RnR ya!

 **08 Januari 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
